The Lost Fawn
by Azrael Aria
Summary: When a lost girl from another world falls onto the Plains of middle-earth, things become more complex. Her life has taken a turn for the worst, the shy, mute creature is helpless. Her mind and body have sworn never to trust again, but what of her heart?
1. Prologue

The Lost Fawn

‡_For anyone reading my other current story, good for you. This story won't be updated as much, and really it's just a story to write and add onto when I'm feeling blocked in my other story. I'm pretty excited about this one, this is going to be a bit darker than my last it's actually much darker than any story I've ever done. Like legit I'm pumped! Enjoy!- Ze‡_

Disclaimer: I own nothing! As I've stated before!

* * *

><p><em>Prologue<em>

Their feet echoed on the pavement as she ran, her bangles jingled a soft and unwanted sound with each barefooted stride. Where was she to run even? The taunts from her chaser were even worse on her already shot nerves. Her pace wasn't fast enough, they would get her soon, and she would only be cast further into the darkness that already plotted to destroy her normal life. It was all her mother's fault, if only she wouldn't have died. If only she could have held on only a few moments longer.

She pulled her sister, the one they were originally after. Why had she stopped them? If she would have let Nadia fix her own problems for once, and not have butted in, in the first place. Things could have gone differently. The shouts grew louder as they rounded the corner freezing in the night's air with the rain. It was pouring, raining cats and dogs if you will. "Nadia run faster!" She whispered as she ran a full arms length ahead of the girl smaller girl, who was only sixteen in the age of modern years. Her breathing so heavy she almost couldn't get any oxygen to her lungs. "Please god please. Let us live."

If living as a gypsy wasn't enough, they had to attract attention from an unwanted crowd. Beggars couldn't be choosers, but if they could be, she would have chosen somewhere much different to have been that night, instead of running down the middle of the road, in naught much more than the shear skirt her mother sewed for her before she died, and the small top she had made for her. She was a belly dancer by trade, she hadn't a choice it was dance and entertained or be a thief, a trade she made sure never to pick up. She had grabbed a wool cloak on the way out of the wagon so she would not get soaked to the bone yet she still found herself wet and freezing.

The Romani were known for their sly personalities and their quick hand, but she was shy was a mourning dove, and as innocent as dew on the fresh morning grass. She was nothing like her sister, who easily would steal wallets and pocket watches as she danced around the men who fell at her feet. Nadia cared nothing for others, completely unlike Elain.

She was knocked from her thoughts as she was grabbed from the side, she released her sister screaming for her to run, but her mouth was covered. The decisions she had made, she could not figure out why she had made them. Nadia had screamed and fought with her since the day their mother had died. Since the day Elain had taken on the role of "mother" their father was useless, and had left them on their own with Lydia, their younger sister. At the time their ages were so obscure that most of the time they had to lie, yet their productions continued. Soon they became known locally, and not in a good way. While Elain wanted to earn money as their mother had, by dancing and making honest work. Nadia was teaching their sister how to steal, and teaching completely opposite of what she was to teach.

She was pulled further into the wet ally way, as she watched Nadia stop, with a cruel smile on her face. Elain only recognized what was going on after she watched one of the men pay the younger woman. Oh god. Her heart had sunk further down as she struggled. She should have listened to her gut all those years ago, she should have left as soon as Nadia had turned into her older sixteen year old self. Now she, a twenty-one year old had just been sold off by her own sister. Her emerald eyes burned with tears no longer of sorrow, but of hate. She may not live to tell this tale, they wouldn't search hard for her, and everyone knew that Elain was an orphan. Everyone knew that she was as quiet as she was beautiful, that she was a lonely little girl locked away in her own body.

She didn't remember much that happened, only the feeling of pain, she was cold for moments before she was drug into a hot building that smelled of sex and of sweat. Her eyes had been covered, thankfully, for the noises she heard coming from the room around her scared her more than anything. Her mind raced for ideas to escape, but when she felt a needle penetrate her arm and into her blood stream. She knew all hope was lost. All ideas and hopes of escape should be dropped for it was not ever going to come.

Her mind started to fade, and all of her body started to become weak, though she fought, she fought until the very end, until all strength left her and her mind simply went blank. She could still feel, she could still smell. She could hear whispers of plastic love, the slight chime of her clothes, but above all she could hear her own screams of pain, she could hear her cries for help and pleading to release her from her binds. She could feel the sear of a metal brand on her back in a jagged shape she could not escape. She could feel the hated pleasure of each time a rough man passed her off to the next as if she was a toy being passed between children. Hurt, filthy, defiled, and drained. She felt horrible, sick to her stomach, her throat burned, it screamed, but sound stopped coming out after a good long while. Not even a hoarse choke, or a groan, just simple, absent minded nothingness.

She knew she was bleeding from every which way, she only choked back a sob after she heard all doors close, and all talking vanish down the hall. They were laughing, as if they were proud of the act they committed. Yes of course, they were men, just like her father! Rape a woman, fill her with dread and ruin her for a man that would perhaps one day love her. She would never trust again, not a woman, not a man. No one. When she heard the door open again and felt rough hands grab her she gasped struggling weakly against the hand that caught her. When she heard the silent "click" then someone whisper a soft curse to her, she started praying. Praying that if there was a god, if there was anyone who could save her that they would.

Then she heard a deafening explosion, the last thing she saw was darkness, the last feeling she felt was the intense pain before blackness.

* * *

><p>‡<em>Short I know right? But all prologues are. Have no fear, all my chapters are around 2.5k to 3k words each. So this is about the shortest you'll see. If you've read my other story "Protector in the Shadow" you'll know what's currently going on in my life. That my grandmother had broken her hip and is currently in the hospital so my updates have been slow. I will post one chapter of each story a day (if all goes well) because I don't really care about my classes right now. R&amp;R if your content and be looking for another chapter of both stories tomorrow morningevening. I'm thinking one chapter will be submitted in the morning one in the evening. We'll see. Bye kittens! – Ze‡_


	2. Chapter One: The Girl in Pieces

The Lost Fawn

†_I'm really proud of the last chapter, hopefully this one will be a good time too. Yeah when I said 3k that more than likely won't happen with how my speed is today, but I will try for at least a bit longer. If you're wondering about a schedule on my updates refer to the bottom author note. It's not decided, so the final decision should be on either the next update here, or on "The Protector in the Shadow". Just be watching for it if you're interested. - Ze†_

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Elain, Nadia, and Lydia, but Nadia and Lydia don't matter…

* * *

><p><em>Chapter One:<em> The Girl in Pieces

She was looking down on her own body; this was something she had never dreamed of doing. Tears dripped from her eyes as she was being pulled upward by something she could not see. Was she dead? She had taken a bullet to the skull, of course she is dead. But why was she seeing, why was she feeling? Shouldn't she be in heaven then? Shouldn't she be in the afterlife, or at least at the judgment stand to be judged for her deeds? She was reaching out toward her body, but something gripped over her mouth hands were pulling her further away from the broken flesh that was once her body.

She felt the cool touch of water on her back which caused her to jump away, but she was only pulled further into the ocean which she now floats beneath. She was screaming, but no noise escaped her throat, she was pulled deeper, and deeper, and deeper into the dark abyss of liquid which was cutting off her breathing, she felt the water fill her lungs slowly, almost painfully slow. Until she could no longer breathe, she wouldn't die, her body wouldn't die, she couldn't be looking death in the face twice in one day. Darkness finally consumed her as she sank deeper and deeper into the quiet lifelessness. Her eyes closed and darkness over took her completely.

"_You've over done it! Now look, she thinks she's died twice in one night. The poor girl."_ A soft female voice whispered, a smacking sound was heard and a small yelp echoed loudly before being silenced. The growl that silenced it was vicious, but something was hidden behind the noise.

"_You and I both know that the beliefs of humans are different than before!" _another voice spat back quickly before another sound of a smack was heard.

"_The ocean of fate is only for murderers, and traitors of the Gods. You know that!"_ The female said violently, the sound of sliding metal shocked Elain with a quiet gasp.

Her eyes slowly opened, but she saw nothing from her right eye. Her left eye looked around shocked at the scene around her. She lay in a golden hall, overlooking a small beach with a black sand beach that connected with the dark ocean she must have come from. The room was the light golden color; there was no roof to the building, only a view of the sky which was trapped in twilight. She cocked her head to the side to see three creatures, as beautiful as they were terrifying. They were dressed in different colored garb that covered their bodies modestly, but the woman had one of the men at sword point. She had short red hair, and a dark green dress that hugged her curves lightly. The sword that she held was silver, but it had writing in a language Elain could not read.

"_Silence fools. She has woken up."_ The other man said, his black hair covered yellow eyes of a beast, his skin was almost tanner then Elain's which was saying something about the creature.

The woman turned to face her with a large smile on her face. "Good morning sweet heart_!_" the female creature lowered her weapon from the other male and stepped away. She noticed that the man that was at sword point was almost the opposite of the other man, he had soft blue eyes, so light they were almost powder blue, with long soft looking blonde hair. They did not look human; they were almost glowing they were so bright, and the tips of their ears were pointed slightly; the girl skipped to her side and gently helped her to stand. "We've taken the liberty to change you into more appropriate attire for the kingdom of the Valar."

"Estë, calm yourself, you'll scare her," The blonde creature soothed lightly, "and if I remember correctly, dying is quite the horrifying thing for mortals." He added to his sentence with a slight scoff walking forward slowly to stand before Elain. She took steps back as they came forward but bumped into something. She looked up to see the black haired creature behind her now. Causing her to spin around and jump again.

She tried to speak, but nothing came, only a strangled intake of unwanted oxygen. She blushed deeply looking around, her eyes wide as her name sake, a fawn. "Calm down child, we haven't the time to change your body or we would, but we have limited time with such things." The black haired creature's voice was soft as silk when he wasn't irritated.

The girl gently took her hand with a bright smile, instantly calming her, though her gut told her to flee, if they were going to harm her they would have already. "My name is Estë," the woman said with a pause before gesturing to the blonde creature, "This is Lórien, my beloved," she introduced once more before pausing and gesturing to the creature before her with a smile, "and this is our good friend Tulkas. He's not as scary as he looks. In fact his wife would tell you so completely." She said with a bold childish grin upon her face. The woman reached out to gently brush a stray hair from the right side of her face. "I'm sorry we could not save your eye, as Tulkas said we would offer you a new body, but it more than likely would still have the scars you bear." She whispered with a sad smile.

"But do not fear child," Lórien said with a bright expression, "the world we send you to is much better than the last, and you shall fair well there. You may even be able to find your voice again." He said encouragingly, with hope in his voice.

She looked down, still not sure before sighing. If she couldn't sing what was the point? That was the one thing that could always cheer her up. "Child we've done something though, we know how you are about your feeling, so we've put a bit of a spell on you. You aren't able to sing in front of people, but you may do so on your own." Tulkas said with a light ruffle to Elain's black hair.

Estë gently gripped Elain's hand and pulled her towards a pool of clear water, the sand was a pure white, so the blue of the water was brilliant under the color of the gold. "We have to send you down now, I don't want you to get caught in the darkness of this world. You'll find someone right away who will point you in the right direction. Have no fear." She said as she walked with her to the water. "If you need anything. Just pray." Estë said with a bright smile. "Oh, and if you're given a name, simply accept it. It's much easier than trying to explain."

Elain looked at her reflection in the water and took a step back. Her own picture caused her to almost cry out, if only she could speak. She stared at her own reflection in the water her heart shaped face was still tanned, and still surrounded by her thick black hair that touched her mid thigh. Her eyes were now mismatched, her left the brilliant emerald that it once was, but her right was a light brown, almost hazel. A jagged scar reached from the corner of her eye and vanished into her hair line. There were other scars, she knew, but at least most of them were hidden beneath the backline of her dress.

The only thing she could see was the soft line of ink on her wrist, they wrapped gracefully around her wrist. Estë gently brought a piece of black clothe and tied it gently around her neck as a choker. And a horse hair bracelet to her wrist, she wore a soft green dress which matched well with her appearance. "You must find the wizard in white." Lórien said quietly, as he brought forth a perfect "Elain" sized bow and a quiver full of arrows. Along with a small silver sword with a sheath to attach to her hip, "Avoid anyone else; when you see him you will know what to do. Be careful child, we'll be watching." He said softly as he pushed her again further into the water.

"The owner of this horsehair will find you; he will fallow you for some time. Do not fear him; he will aid you in coming events." Tulkas then gave her a large grey cloak wishing her the best before vanishing, him along with the rest of his group. She was frightened, but they had made her feel as if this was a new beginning.

She slipped deeper in the water and soon found herself again sinking into its depths. She was taking deep breaths, afraid to die for the third time of the night. Soon enough she was underwater, though this time it was not a sound soft decent, she felt the power of something greater than she pulling her toward the surface. She started swimming with the current full force, her lungs started to run out of rich oxygen, but she had come too far to give up now. The Valar had given her a chance, given her a life, she would protect herself from others and not allow this downfall to happen again. She may not have a voice but she wasn't about to be killed by the first thing that lay eyes on her. She wouldn't change like some, if anything she could feel herself becoming more timid with the new coming events. But she would find her voice; she would be dead before she turned into a caged bird again. Being used and then sold as if she were a prime cut of meat.

She saw the surface; it was so close she could almost taste it. She exploded from the water with a large gasp for breath, coughing the water from her lungs and heaving, she fought against the current to allow her small frame and all of her weapons to make it to the shore. Almost as soon as she reached the ground she stood and ran for the forest, leaving the eerie body of water behind her as she raced, she pulled her hood above her head and ran, so quickly she almost couldn't keep control over her feet.

She stumbled ungracefully to cover, the dark cloud above made her confused at what time it was, but she wasn't exactly concerned with the noise. It was the voices and the panic that came from the forest that scared her. The whispers the wind held spoke of distrust and fear of her presence.

She was confused, and lost in the darkness, but she didn't let her feet slow until she was deep within the unwelcoming maw of the forest. Whispering things in a language she did not even recognize. She only moved, lost in her own world yet well aware of the new surroundings around her. Once she found the wizard she would be safe… wouldn't she?

The sudden realization of how insane she sounded shocked her. As a Romani growing up in the Gypsy culture, magic, and folklore wasn't unheard of, but this, this was ridiculous! She was somewhere she didn't not recognize, and had just been given life by three un-human creatures who called themselves "the Valar" and she was almost completely okay with it? She had been sold, she had been raped, and she had been killed all because she was trying to protect her sister. This is what she got for kindness? What the hell was wrong with her?

_I'm going insane…I'm going insane…I'm going insane…Going? I'm gone, this can't be happening! Nadia would never do this to me!_ Her mind raged with itself fighting for justice with its self as she finally tripped, falling lamely and rolling lightly, she remained still on her back as she closed her eyes. Tears finally poured, but the steady droplets of rain washed away the salt. _But she would…_ her mind accepted this reluctantly, Nadia would do this, she was a Gypsy, and even if they normally stuck together they would do anything for themselves.

The tears just kept coming, though they hardly fell from the right side which she could not use. Her heart started beating rapidly in her chest as the pain kept stabbing at her heart. _Never again, she wouldn't trust another soul again. Who would want to befriend her? Who in their right mind would want a broken, mute little girl like her?_ She was breaking herself down as if just looking for something to mourn about. She cried for hours, before falling into darkness.

Almost praying she would not wake up.

* * *

><p>†<em>So, from now on I've decided to update either once a day for each story, or every other day taking a day to write them and then posting the next. It's a bit incontinent for me with a barn full of horses and a grandmother in the hospital to update twice a day, hopefully I'll decide fully soon, but just be checking author notes for my times. I hope you enjoyed this update! I was really happy with it! R&amp;R if you have any feedback, good or bad (though hopefully mostly good). Love you guys! – Ze†<em>


	3. Chapter Two: Forests Unknown

The Lost Fawn

†_Okay guys, I need you to go to my profile and vote on who would want Elain to fall in cahoots (love) with in this story. I was edging toward Eomer, Aragorn, or Faramir, but I want you to vote for who you think she should/could fall in love with…I'll either make up my mind before then or actually use who you voted on! Thanks mellon nin! Enjoy! _

_**Arianna Silvers**: Gosh! I know how you feel! Choosing between those three is like choosing between Oreos, chocolate chip cookies, and no bakes. It's impossible. Do you like it? I'm not sure if I'm all that great on the darker stuff. But I'm giving it a go ha-ha. P.S. you're awesome! I love having you as a reviewer because you're just so honest! _

_- Ze†_

Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR, though I wish I did. God dangit.

†_Thought or past†_

†Present_†_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Two:<em> Forests Unknown

When Elain finally opened her eyes the sun was shining, something somewhere was calling for her to get up, to start moving, and she did. She lifted her face from the cover of her hood, and pushed herself off of her stomach that was in contact with the ground. She was now quite thankful for the cloak she had been given. She was not filthy like she had thought she would have been. Though her hair was tossed about her like a hurricane had hit it, and she still looked rather mangled. She didn't hold back her sigh or the string of curses that escaped into her mind. Why should she? It wasn't like anyone would hear them, more than likely never would.

She found the strength she needed she wiped herself off quickly before slowly walking through the prehistoric woods, the trees curved and arched. Deep green moss hung from the branches that hung down like arms over her head. She couldn't help but feel over whelmed by the primitive state of the world she was in. She had come across a city in ruins only a few hours ago, her feet still moving underneath her. She had heard sounds from afar which led her to believe she was being fallowed; by what she was not sure. But the heavy sound of foot falls seemed to get closer any time she stopped.

She was hungry, but did not feel the need to eat yet, her bare feet continued to pad softly. Thankfully the Valar had left her jewelry in place, this made her much more comfortable, though she had taken off her bangles and hid them away inside the quiver upon her back. It was a good thing such arrows were light, but she was clueless on how to even work a bow. She was used to more primitive methods of living because of her culture, but she had never before hunted, and she wasn't even sure if she could fire an arrow correctly.

_You need to practice; you cannot give in or accept failure. That will not happen any longer._ Done living in the shadows, it was time for her to make herself useful. Though she was frightened, and she knew nothing of the world she was on, she needed to get her head in the right place. Mourning over betrayal and ignorance would get her nowhere. Once she was in presence of the white wizard she might think of doing such a thing. But now she had no choice in the matter.

She stopped a few hours later, or what she thought had been hours, she had been keeping track of the sun, and hoped she was correct in guessing she had been on this new location for somewhere around sixteen hours, she had not eaten since the morning of her death on her own world. She was not sure how long she was in the ocean of fate, or in the hall of the Valar. So for all she knew it could have been days since her last meal.

She stopped upon a stream not too far from a location she had decided was safe to camp, she tested the water for poison, or vile substance before partaking in a hand full. Raising the fresh spring water to her lips she allowed the water to quench her thirst almost moaning at the taste. It was rich and pure, untainted by pollution and filth. It was the perfect stream water. She knew all the different tastes if it was good or not, and this water was far beyond anything she had ever tasted.

There was a snap of a twig that caused her spin around; instinctively her hand went to the sword on her belt after she pulled her hood further over her head. All she saw was a flash of black. She looked around cautiously standing so slow not even the earrings in her ears made a jingle. She stepped forward hesitantly, so much for the new brave Elain. Her body was on edge as she kept walking forward. She soon heard the sound of four steady food falls; her eyes grew wide as she thought of what Estë had said. "_The owner of this horsehair will find you; He will fallow you for some time. Do not fear him; he will aid you in coming events._" She nodded her head, now understanding. She turned and started across the water which she had just partaken in; there would be no stopping tonight. She would take her chances and keeping moving. It would be easier this way.

Her days continued like this for some time, she wondered how big this forest was, or if she was just going in circles. How long would she look for this "Wizard of White"? She had started to hone in her archery skills, being careful not to use the trees for practice. For the first while she was forced to use the sword to hunt down hare and fowl of the forest. It was rather unbecoming waiting for hours to see one creature that she simply had one chance to catch. She did well surprisingly. But soon became rather tired of the hunting that way.

She began singing to the trees to ease their fears of her, soon enough she found that the creature that had been fallowing her had come very close. Not traveling with in eye sight, but close within hearing distance. It was easier walking now; it almost seemed that when she sang the trees moved their roots for her. Her songs would linger from different cultures, one morning she even found herself singing in a language she, at the time, did not recognize. Though she would later come to find was Elvish.

Rarely did she ever start a fire, it normally wasn't cold enough for her to feel was needed, but she also felt that it was in respect for the trees. She was like a bird, fluttering about the forest, but to her dismay she kept finding herself more and more lost. She needed to find the Wizard. She needed to find him soon, for she could not go much longer in the forests. She was starting to fear the sounds the trees made, mumbling about the darkness of the forest, about the creatures that cut them down. The darkness they spoke of frightened her, "orcs" and "goblins" were the most popular topics she had heard about. She was happy though that they were informing her of the dangers, but not happy that their descriptions were starting to sound more and more like they were talking about a fictional world she had read about long ago.

They had made a movie out of the book, but she had been too poor at the time to go see it. But she studied the book like it was her mother's bible. She read every word like it would save her from her nightmares. Like it would save her from her hellish life, she felt her heart tighten in her chest; it had been 7 days since she had landed in the water of the river. What was she to do now? She found herself settling herself on a long and studying the dirt patterns on her feet, looking at the ink that had been placed on her arm by the Valar.

_What am I to do? There isn't anything to save me. No one from this world even knows I exist._ Her thoughts were spinning so wildly that she did not hear the slow approach of a four legged creature, nor its subtle breathing. She didn't see its body start to move toward her from the shadow like a snake from its den. She didn't see it until it was practically on top of her. When her eyes drifted from her wrist they landed upon a thick deeply dappled grey chest, deep grey and clouded white making up the creature's mane. The creature was thick cut, but far from a draft horse. It was tall but gracefully slender with a slightly muscular build. She looked back to the bracelet on her wrist and conformed that this was indeed the owner of the mane. And the rather large chunk missing from its course hair showed that she was more than right.

The appearance of the horse shocked her into falling backward, the stallion took a step back in surprise but quickly stepped forward to ensure she was alright. He looked violent, fierce like a wild cat. She was already racking her brain for something to call him, but had yet to think of a fitting word. She was finally able to look over the creature that had been fallowing her for days now. Her eyes taking in every scratch, every scar. Every swirl of color that was on his grey and black form. His tail was arched slightly, but not as much as it would have been if he was an Arabian horse. He was much different from the Gypsy Vanners that he was used to but he was almost more beautiful than any horse she had seen in her years of life. Or more, death in her case. The creature was a patch work of color, but also a patch work of scars, pointing out an immense scar that etched in over his front leg almost like a dragon tattoo on a human.

It was had long since healed apparently, but she was not sure on how such amazing beauty could be a scar. She reached to touch it but the snorting and unsure-ness of the horse made her stop. Her eyes grazing his face, the face of a hidden king. Her mismatched eyes studied the markings on his face, the light pink that made up a small strip down his face and a light pink snip on his muzzle. The horse whickered lightly, the light rumble shook his stomach lightly. His hoof rose to paw, almost as if he was saying that they needed to move. That it was not time to give up yet. She fully agreed with the creature, slowly standing and dusting herself off. She nodded to the equine with a light and slightly confused expression.

It was time to move, not be frightened. It was time to move. She gently nodded to the equine that turned to fallow after her. She started out at a walk, her hands raised to pull her hood down to rest on her shoulders. She was rather warm at the moment, it was good to not always be cold and wet for a change. She still was amazed that the stallion fallowed her still. She didn't speak to him, she couldn't still but she was completely content with walking at the comfortable silence.

She was now aware at what it felt like to be an animal. Unable to speak, always confused and confusing people. She would now have to speak with her body, as a dancer she was aware and good at this, but not as a human being. The creature and she walked at a distance for a good long while, but soon enough she found him walking closer to her, even in the densest part of the forest he walked only a few steps behind. He would watch as she hunted, though she didn't hunt often. He would watch as she prepared her food with a look of aw on his face. She wasn't sure if he was down playing her eating habits.

Even though they had simply been traveling together for three hours it felt a lot longer. She knew she was close to someone, she could almost smell the other creature. She had been so used to the smell of the forest, when the smell of fire caught her nostrils she had slowed her speed a lot. Now knowing she was nearing some form of creature she was hesitant as she continued quietly, almost silent through the forest. The trees started to get thinner, and she could hear the subtle humming of someone over a fire. Her ears had become accustomed to picking out the slightest sound in hunting. When she stepped across the thresh hold of bushes she found herself standing in the middle of a small camp, nothing more than some twigs made into a fire and an old looking man dressed in white.

He took notice to her presence almost instantly, he stood slowly, locking gazes with the mismatched pair of pools that gazed at him. She was frozen in fear. She had sworn to find him, but not once had she thought of what to do when she actually did stumble upon him.

Now she was afraid. And even with the equine behind her…she felt nothing.

* * *

><p>†<em>Don't be afraid to vote in the poll. If this goes over well, I'll be posting polls like that more often for help on stories. Thanks to those who are reading both my stories! It means a lot! That's why I love you guys so much! R&amp;R if you are content, if you have any suggestions PM me. Peace out kittens! Be waiting for my update on the 7th! ALSO. I said I would never do this, but I really want to make sure you get the appearance of the stallion correct, so a picture is located on my page to ensure no mistakes. – Ze†<em>


	4. Chapter Three: The Man in White

The Lost Fawn

†_Well, I'm starting my writing early, and I know it'll be annoying attempting to keep my schedule, but I will do it. I just get so excited when I submit a chapter, or finish one that I just want to keep going! Gosh it's a good thing, but when I'm on a schedule it's annoying as sin! Remember to vote! It's super important! Thanks to those who have already! Right now Aragorn is winning –lesigh- I'll have to think up a whole different plot if he wins, but it'll be just as interesting and I'll look forward to it! May the best man win!_

_**Arianna Silvers: **I know right! Aragorn will always be my favorite. He's totally amazing, and I know he could more than likely be the one I'm looking for in this Fic, but I was thinking of how interesting Eomer would be in a relationship, but then my mind shifted to Faramir and how gentle he is. I'm not sure; we'll see how the voting goes! I'm glad my whole surprise horse thing worked, I wanted it to seem interesting. - Ze†_

Disclaimer:

†_Thought or past†_

†Present_†_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Three:<em> The Man in White

Her mouth opened and shut as they stared at each other. He did not seem as surprised as she, but he was obviously taken back either way. He tilted his head staring at her, he did not look threatening, but who was she to decide? Looks may be deceiving she never thought her own "innocent" sister to sell her into her death. Her body started moving forward. Her feet moving on their own, she avoided the fire which was burning softly nearby. Her hand started to rise and she felt momentary sight return to her right eye, though there was a burning within the cornea that could not be described to any who had not experienced it. Like someone had set it aflame before replacing it. She was right in front of the man staring up at him; there height difference was immense, as he stood high in the six foot area where she stood low in the five foot scale. Her fingers brushed her forehead and she felt power rush through both of their bodies. Her eyes became cloudy with information for the man.

Flashes of her past moved into the man's knowledge as flashes of his past came into hers. The man no longer seemed shocked at the girl, only accepting every bit of information given to her.

"_Child come here!" the man called viciously to the girl who hesitated. Flinching as he insisted on calling her child. He was her grandfather; shouldn't he at least use her name? "Papa, please use her name." Her mother called laying a hand on the old man's shoulder who grunted in an annoyed tone. "Name her a real name and I'll see what I can do, Kazza." The man said grumpily. She had to admit that Lucie wasn't much of a name, but the name that her mother had wished to call her was not accepted by the man either. "I wanted to call her Elain, Papa but you were against that." She snapped back quickly, obviously taking the old grey man by surprise. "Fine, I'd take anything over Lucie." He barked back to his daughter finally reaching down to scoop up the little girl of two. Elain looked frightened at first, but as she started to play with the man's beard he relaxed slightly. "Elain is a very pretty name, is an animal isn't it?" The man questioned his daughter with a slight smile. His outburst clearly over and the expression on his face was now calm and collected. _

"_Yes Papa. Elain means Fawn."_

Again the memory flashed around for a while, not stopping on any particular one. Until it reached a memory that stuck out most in her mind, a memory she had been suppressing for quite some time. A memory she had wanted to hide from the world and forget all her life. She never imagined it to rear its ugly head for a stranger. But the thoughts from the stranger were much more reveling, though not as dark and intense as the memory which she held close to her heart and far away from her mind.

_Sixteen year old Elain stood over her sisters blocking each blow that came from her deadbeat father. She took each hit with pride, not giving him the satisfaction he wanted no matter how badly the pain raged on, tearing at her back like the belt he beat them with. "I should have killed you, you stupid bitch! I should have gutted you like I did your mother!" He grunted curses with each blow he landed on the girl. Who once the man stumbled away drunkly, not before tossing something at them violently which Elain again blocked. She held her sobbing sisters lightly and sweetly. Flinching as she heard the door of the wagon slam violently. The entire thing shook. "Lainy! Papa is scary today!" Lydia cried out gripping to Elain's already sore back. She gritted her teeth not allowing any cries to escape her body. "I know sweetie, but don't worry Papa won't hurt us anymore. Lainy called the police and they will protect us." She said pulling them into her body. "Now quick, let's go get dinner ready." She said fighting back tears which would fall._

She knew tears were falling, but it wasn't time to be over yet, the memories weren't finished, she felt the newest memories coming to the surface. She thought of the Valar, showing him the happenings of seven days ago, but avoiding showing how she died, the torture that led up to that moment. She wasn't interested about him knowing _everything_… yet at least. If he was the one the Valar spoke highly of, then she would be safe. For now at least. She forced her hand to fall as memories from the evening of her death so long ago pushed through her mind. She stumbled backwards only to be saved by the chest of her stallion friend. She made a mental note to call him Kiivas; it seemed like a fitting name for a stallion such as himself. Kiivas was the Finnish word for fierce, and the stag was just that.

"The Valar sent you looking for me?" The man in grey asked softly with a raised brow, it was more of a statement than a question but Elain nodded none the less. "You are not from this world then?" He questioned, she nodded to say she was not from this world but she figured showing the tattoo on her wrist would make much more sense to the man. She untucked her wrist from her cloak and rolled her sleeve to show the angelic scrolling on her wrist. He nodded in understanding before opening a hand towards a log for her to place herself on.

"A hard life you have had Elain, I do hope you will accept my friendship for the time being, but you cannot stay with me long. Too dangerous for a child with little skill in the land. I mean to find my companions and make for Edoras," He paused lightly eyeing the creature behind Elain with caution, "You may join me if you wish." He finished softly looking back to her with a gentle expression. She nodded lightly with a brilliant smile. Her mission had been a success.

Days they had traveled since then, and she had met two of Gandalf's companions, Meriadoc Brandybuck, and Peregrin Took. But he continually searched for apparently and Elf, a man, and a Dwarf. She found this rather hard to believe, for from what Gandalf had told her, the Elf and the Dwarf were at wits end with each other, and if it wasn't for the Man, that more than likely there would have been a death between the two.

They sat soundly at the small fire Elain had created, she had ensured that it was not made from live branches, but dead ones she had found on the ground. She always says a prayer with each stick she burned. But now well aware of the trees ableness to speak their mind. Even more so after she had been introduced to Treebeard. She stood slowly motioning for Kiivas to fallow her as she made movement pointing in the direction of a stream nearby. Gandalf nodded in understanding, watching her vanish through the shrubs.

She started washing her hands in the river slowly lifting a hand full to splash in her face. Her light eye had lost vision again, but she did not care. She was more interested in the full story of "Gandalf" as she had found in his memories to be called. This was far too familiar to the book from long ago to her likings. She pulled some of the twigs from her hair after all this time. She made use of the horse hair band and braided her hair tying it back gracefully with band. His eyes gazed round as she gently walked back from the shadows. Kiivas fallowed lightly nudging her in play every now and again causing her a soundless chuckle. She started to skip back to camp, happy to have her hair out of her way and tied safely so it would not need to be cut after this was said and done.

Though it was sudden she felt Gandalf stare at her as she walked back, admiring her oddly colored eye, and the royal scar that had taken the sight from her. "I suppose that is the reason you would show me no more, eh?" he asked lightly, pointing at the scar on her temple and by her eye. She blushed looking down; she had almost forgotten he was there to be honest. Days she had traveled with none but the stallion at her side. She nodded slightly her eyes pinned to the ground. "Will you show it to me?" He questioned, "You have seen how I came to the Valar, may I see the means of your death too?" he questioned referring to the battle she had witnessed from his mind.

She hesitated, and Gandalf had seen this. He never dropped his gaze. It was only right; he had not mentioned another situation he had laid his eyes on. She sighed lightly, stepping towards the man; before the finger touched his forehead he grabbed it. "Elain, I will judge you for nothing." He started, faltering by the expression on her face. He gently released her hand after a few moments. Gently stroking it to calm her down, "you must understand that I to have things that I have not shown you. Things I have not told another." His voice was quiet, "I will show you these things while my mind is on your death." He informed her with a light pat of her hand.

It was only a few seconds before his fingers brushed her forehead and once more they were sent off into a world of darkness. Her sight returned in the right eye, as her mind drifted to forbidden thoughts of the wizard. She was utterly shocked to see what she found, yet she did nothing to move away. This man was not what he said at all, and this frightened her. He was seeing her brutal betrayal while she was seeing something she never expected to see. And that was a fear in its self.

They both stepped back at the same time panting, turning away from each other and taking steps back. Gandalf knew what damaged goods she was now! How could she have been so stupid to trust someone she had only met a mere week ago? Kiivas was a different story, he was brilliant and he was pure. He reminded her of her, but Gandalf's story was much thicker than the plot of any book could explain. She felt her chest tighten as she stared down at her hands. The hands that had once been so pure, so untainted. Her sister had ruined everything. Never could she give her everything to her husband the day she married. Never could she happily live with anyone with her scars. She hated her own skin, the tapestry of scars that painted across her tan skin like the most expensive paint in the world.

"How dare she do that?" Gandalf exclaimed, clearly frustrated, but at what Elain did not know. She was rather confused at the outburst but the expression on Gandalf's face was of pure anger. "How could she do that to her own blood, I would have sliced her throat if I was you, yet you hardly have revenge on your mind? Why?" He was mostly angry at Nadia, but Elain could tell that anger was also being projected to her. She could not answer obviously; her muteness had become quite the inconvenience so she simply touched the forehead of the man and showed him the Valar, the wise words of the three she had come in contact with. She was given a new life, why would she waste it. Even if she was plagued by nightmares, and dreams so horrid. She would not let Nadia rule her life any longer.

She hardly glanced again at Gandalf, only turned and started off a head. Ready to get moving. She was embarrassed and angered with him. Why would he expect her to take her own sister's life? She was angered yes, she was enraged and hateful, but she knew that her life could have been much worse. She knew that she was broken now, and she knew that she was fearful of just about everyone, but she would make the best with the time she was given. Normally creatures only have one life, she was blessed with two, and her first one hadn't turned out so grand.

She soon became withdrawn from Gandalf, they rarely said a word, or more Gandalf rarely said a word. Yet both refused to separate from one another. Both knew the other needed them, yet they did not wish to admit it. Eventually Elain became almost completely focused on honing her archery skills and keeping Kiivas as clean as possible for a wild stallion. She could tell the days ahead of them were going to be long ones. And she prayed that soon they would find Gandalf's companions.

The sooner the better…the old man was making her sick.

* * *

><p>†<em>I really wanted to get this chapter out! So here she is! Still expect an update on the 7th. Tomorrow is a day of writing and rest. Enjoy! R&amp;R if you care to, don't forget to vote (lol I feel like someone at the City hallvoting center)! Thanks so much guys! Keep on truckin! Or reading…or breathing? Whatever just keep on…doing what you're doing whatever that may be. – Ze†_


	5. Chapter Four: A Real Boy

The Lost Fawn

†_Blah, now I'm cold, wet, and angry times ten! I really love animals, but sometimes I just hate them to bits. My dog Stanley never fails to annoy the crap out of me! Rant, rant, and rant I just feel like whining like a babe now. Anyway, this chapter really was tough for me for some reason! I guess I feel like I just need a direction, and I wanted to inform you that the poll will close after I post chapter five, so make sure you vote if you haven't! Enjoy this chapter guys!_

_**Arianna Silvers: **I see what you mean, but I do have to say I totally know who I'm going to choose if it comes to further to a tie and it'll just surprise everyone. Mwahaha. Anyway I know how she acted was a bit harsh. But I guess I want to make Elain more distant. Y'know? - Ze†_

Disclaimer:

†_Thought or past†_

†Present_†_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Four:<em> A Real Boy

The silence had soon gotten on Elain's nerves far more then she let on. She walked quietly next to Kiivas, not far behind Gandalf. Her heart ached, she knew he was right, she should have been raging, yet she found herself forgiving Nadia every time her mind grazed over the subject. A click of detest hit her tongue as she lifted her foot, walking seemed harder now, it was more difficult to get into now that Gandalf had been found, and had disappointed her so. But she wasn't about to let one misunderstanding take over. Gandalf had started talking to himself, or so he claimed, but soon his stories became so wild she knew it must have been to her. She found herself listening intently to the rumble from the man's chest, on the edge of her existence whenever the story got exciting and silent and solemn when the story dipped lower than the saddened trees around her.

Soon enough he actually made eye contact, and the more they spent time together, the more memories they would share. He would ask about things, and she would willingly show him, though back off so nothing more then what he asked about would show. They found that if they kept mental tabs on one another they felt more comfortable. Obviously the secrets they had shared were much too serious for anyone else to grasp. No one who hadn't experienced the bond they now shared, like it or not, would understand their feelings about one another.

She soon started walking right at Gandalf's side, in case he had a question. She had long since lost track of the days since she had met the Halflings from her beloved book. She was soon growing weary as their days seemed to never stop. Each step bringing up a new burning pain in her body, a new aching feeling in her heart. She had even started to stutter step and stumble. Gandalf seemed to never run out of energy in his new form, but Elain couldn't seem to find enough.

She had hardly stopped since the night of her arrival and her lack of stamina was catching up with her. Sure she was a dancer, but she had her days of rest. She was most certain that it had been quite some time since her "day of rest". As they stopped less, it meant she ate less, Kiivas was almost as displeased as Elain was, though he wasn't one for blood, the stallion seemed most interested in how she cooked her food, how she lived on so little. It wasn't that it was little, in fact in her time she had lived on much less than what she had now.

One day she found herself gently walking along a stream, Gandalf insisted she go wash her face in the water to wake herself up. He said he sensed something, he felt that it would be safer if he called for her when the coast is clear. She found herself humming lazily as she cleaned her face, and gently unbraided her hair, wet it gently and cleaned it as best she could, before re-braiding it slowly. Being careful to get it perfectly tight on the first try. It had been a few moments before Gandalf called out to her, she slowly trudged back up the hillside with a light expression on her face. The horse playfully nudging at her back, she normally would have turned and playfully nudged him telling him to stop, if he would have been Luka, her Gypsy Vanner, and if she would have been home she really would have done it. But seeing as she had no voice she simply stifled a slight moan of annoyance.

She gave Gandalf a confused look, but he simply gave her a small content smile. Walking toward her and gently resting a hand on her shoulder before ruffling Kiivas's forelock with his free hand. "We will meet them soon child, fear not." He said with a comforting smile. It was amazing how calm he kept her, and surprising how only a few days ago she had felt such a deep hatred toward him. It seemed odd how now she was feeling such a fondness to the old man.

She wasn't even really worried about meeting them; she simply wanted rest, and lots of it. She knew Gandalf was serious, and that almost the moment they met the companions they would be moving quickly to Edoras. She prayed that after all this time Kiivas would allow her upon his back, if her small frame could even make it atop his large 16 hands framed, as she had stated before she felt their height difference was quite a lot, while the horses she was used to stood somewhere around to 15.2hh, she was a bit frightened of his size. She had seen him run before, though only prancing playfully about, if his canter was quick paced, she could only picture what he was like when he was serious.

She found herself wondering off with Kiivas more and more often as the days grew longer, Gandalf didn't question, as for he knew not to. It wasn't the brightest idea to mess with her as she was still in slight culture shock. It had hit her awhile ago how truly different the world here was. The pure clean air was very rarely tainted with the slightest scent of filth on the air. Occasionally she would scent what Gandalf had described as "orcs blood" but she hadn't known if she could believe him or not. She hadn't ever seen an Orc before; thankfully Gandalf had informed her they were vile creatures whom would run you thru without a second thought. Sadly how he described them she couldn't help but be reminded of the Romani pack she and her siblings used to run with. They were great people to be friends with, but she knew more than well not to make them her enemies. She had seen many situations where she had witness the literal event take place, and it was not very pretty.

Elain and Gandalf walked quietly side by side, the same as normal, Gandalf telling lively stories, though this time he spoke about his friends, using each of their names and describing them so vividly she almost swore she could seem them before her very eyes. She nodded, though her face stayed grim, her plans were to stay emotionless for quite some time. She didn't like being "readable" ad Gandalf had described her. Though he had actually been the one to advise her to not show any fear, not show any suggesting that it would be safer that way.

It had been fourteen days since she had first made land there, she was more than happy at this point, though still wary of the information Gandalf held over her. She was more than pleased with how her mind was working at the moment. It had been a quick and easy past few days, she was slowly growing in strength, and Gandalf even taught her more experienced ways to use her bow, he found her sword and knife work "flawless" for the most part, though he had instructed her on a few manners quite often she took his teachings with ease and accepted the dominance he held. The leadership type quality he held made her more comfortable.

Elain, who was a Follower by personality found it easier to cope with when he was asking her to do things, and ordering her about. She was used to it, Romani were not very powerful in society, in fact they were largely outcast and discriminated against, but there was a time where Elain had a job much like the one she had now, she was to find, gather, and collect food in any way she had to. She was the camps cooks of sorts and she had enjoyed the job almost too much. She would sing and dance around the fire as she cooked with a large smile on her face. Collecting the attention of anyone who had stumbled upon her camp. At one time Elain had been very beautiful, and though she did not like the attention, she liked how much money it brought into the camp's small yet tight knit community.

There was one day that Gandalf had wondered off alone, leaving Elain to tend happily to her friend, and practice her fighting skill, though she wasn't very talented with the bow, she was quickly growing more skilled. She rarely missed any targets; even if her form had been far from great she still hit them with ease. Gandalf had come striding back into camp holding loosely onto a bag which he tossed lightly at her, causing her to stumble backwards as she tripped. "Put these clothes on," He ordered lightly with a small content expression, "we can't meet my companions with you dressed like that, fewer questions will come if you dress in these and do not show your face." He reassured her, that he had simply found the pack. The blood splatters on the light bag did not make it easy to believe Gandalf. Though they were not fresh, she had a feeling he must have found bodies somewhere to pick up the pack.

Reluctantly she nodded and scampered in the trees, pack in hand to go change in bushes nearby the camp. Kiivas had padded after her to ensure her safety, though he turned to face the other direction when she started moved the hood down from her head and started to peel the fabric from her skin slipping quickly into the loose fitting tunic, and even more quickly pulling up the hazel colored leggings. She stuffed the old contents of clothing which used to be on her body into the blood stained bag. She pulled her deep grey cloak onto her body and lifted the hood to rest softly covering her face. She turned to face the Stallion, who quickly did the same as he heard her clear her throat. She raised her hands lightly as if asking how she looked and the stag snorted happily, pawing lightly at the ground. She smiled patting his shoulder as she threw the bag over her shoulder. She attached the weapons back to her body and she scrambled to get back to Gandalf who looked up and down approving her appearance.

"You look just like a boy. Just keep that hair hidden and you'll be safe and sound." He said lightly ruffling the hood atop her head with a fond expression. She stifled a giggle working on her emotion blocking skills. It was tougher than one might thing. With such a pleasant wizard she had once misjudged it seemed to be a task that was soon wearing her down. She found herself wondering if she had to do this the entire time. She wasn't amused by this in the slightest, it was sad not being able to have at least a thoughtful expression on her face. And either way the creatures who they would meet with would not see.

She began to worry now, she was a rather well in doubt woman, not to brag to herself or anything. Would to tunic hide this? Would it protect her from the knowledge of others? She was slightly frightened of the fact that it may not. Though she hid this with a hard expression as they started off again. Not walking slowly as she was before, her tanned feet were more callused then before, but she didn't mind at all. Silence fell between the three, but it was a comfortable silence, a silence of understanding and of ease. They continued on like this for some time before stopping again.

The only noise echoing was the noise of the Ents moving about the forest, and of the soft flowing of water from a nearby stream. The twitter and chirps of small birds speaking of the times, the forest was hushed, though rarely it whispered about intruders, intruders of much beauty and honor. She wished to ask Gandalf about the creatures, but he obviously had heard the whispers too, and soon she found herself being pulled along behind Gandalf who was whispering soft words she could not understand. "Child, stay hidden behind me," he said in a hushed tone, Elain wrapped her fingers in the pure white cloak padding quickly behind him, "and stay out of sight no matter what." He instructed.

She heard the language which she had soon after she arrived to be Elvish coming from two of the men. Speaking quickly and in hushed tones. They deep in the trees, Kiivas had taken the warning in advance. Standing away from the two back hidden in the deepest parts of the woods. "Kiivas, we shall call you when the time comes. Do make haste; little is the time that we have to make it to Edoras." He instructed lightly, patting the stag's forelock with a small smile. Elain didn't hold back from hugging the stallion lightly, she was afraid to leave the horse she had come to love so much over the days. She was pulled away and towards a future she had been dreading for quite sometimes.

The lying and deceit would begin in just a matter of moments when she would be forced not only to pretend to be male, but pretend to be a warrior. It was not that she couldn't fight, in fact she could fight all too well for a woman of twenty-one. She was simply afraid of being dishonest. It was a curse in itself that this was how her body worked. It was almost as if she was unable to lie, though of course she always found herself lying. It was a good thing she couldn't speak, or else she would be pulled into something much greater.

It was in a moment that a bright white light they stepped to their fate. Whatever that may be…

* * *

><p>†<em>I hope you liked this chapter! So far it's still a tie for the voting! 3, 3, 2, and 1. Cast your votes quickly because they will be closed evening on the 9th. I won't be posting in "The Protector in the Shadow" tonight; I barely got this one in. I'm just so tired, I can't focus tonight at all, and I'm extremely sick. R&amp;R so I can feel better! And don't forget to vote! I need those votes in soon! I'm rather excited about the voting thing, it's going well I shall make use of it in the future. Good done delicious. Bye loves. Have a nice weekend. – Ze†<em>


	6. Chapter Five: Companions

The Lost Fawn

†_The last chance to vote is coming! Tuesday (the 10th) morning, the polls will be closing and the final decision on which the lucky (or unlucky) man will be to steal Elain's heart! If anyone has name suggestions for what Elain will be called by the Rohirrim, and the Fellowship, please let me know in either a review or a PM! I'm a bit dry with ideas at the moment and I need some good fresh suggestions! Anyway! Enjoy Mellon Nin; I'm most excited to see how this meeting will go! - Ze†_

Disclaimer: Hot damn I keep forgetting to put a disclaimer. I don't own, must I continue to say this?

†_Thought or past†_

†Present_†_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Five<em>: Companions

The flash of light was so bright that Elain herself was momentarily blinded by it, for god sakes the source was right before her. She gasped out slightly, burying her face further into Gandalf's jacket. She could only barely hear the conversations going on between the party members, and Gandalf himself, but she listened closely none the less as the conversation started. There was almost a crackle in the air as she had known would rise between the "companions" and their leader. They would not recognize him in his purest form of being, and she was more than aware of this. Though it came more into light as Gandalf's voice was distorted and hidden from his friends.

"You are tracking the footsteps of two young hobbits." Gandalf's distorted and mutilated voice said softly, a hint of amusement at their useless attacks which had just unfolded before his eyes. Elain was very much unaware of the fact this had happened, she was too busy being frightened and hiding away like the Wizard had told her to, to care in the slightest at what had happened.

"Where are they?" a cool voice called from before them, the voice had calmed Elain so she almost wished to peak around the white wizard, but his words had made her nod and remain rather still behind him.

Gandalf was her rock; he was the first creature she had come in contact with on this earth, and the first she had shown her past to. It wasn't some fake pathetic bond that they had shared, she had seen what he had dealt with, and she had seen the hall of the Valar through his eyes. His mind had shown her things that these people, this fellowship could not likely comprehend. She had shown him things over the past weeks that she hadn't even told her sisters, she had hidden them away deep in her skull not allowing anyone to see them. Yet it was almost easy for the wizard to coax her into showing him. She had long since gotten used to the reactions that had first caused her to stay away from the man.

A moment of silence elapsed as if Gandalf was thinking of something of mild intelligence to sprout or if he should simply speak his mind and not hides a thing from them. "They passed this way just a few days ago," His speaking paused as he composed himself lightly, "they met someone they did not expect." He spoke lightly, the amusement gone as he reached behind him to lightly grab Elain's trembling form. He knew the thoughts going through her mind, the fear of men had become so great she almost could hardly stand the sound of their voices. "Does that comfort you?" he questioned in a hushed tone.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" the husky tone called almost annoyed at the wizard. As the light started to dim, Gandalf gently pulled Elain to stand at his side, only Legolas had yet to notice the human creature beside Gandalf, but simply bowed ignoring her existence on the piece of rock. "It cannot be. You fell!" the man was almost as light as he was dark. The man who spoke bore tanned skin with piercing grey eyes that held both authority and kindness, Elain almost had the erg to bow to him, an act she had rarely committed. She still stood closely to the wizard as his story unfolded.

Elain could see it, the contact that the wizard had was showing her the darkness, the fire and water he plummeted through. She listened in excitement, almost to interest to hold back, her own memories from flowing into the creatures. She only sent adventurous memories to him, the time she had stolen four pigs from a nearby farmer only to offer four cows in return in the grief she had for stealing the creatures and slaughtering them. Gandalf seemed amused by her, and when introductions of his old identity ensued, soon the other two members noticed the small human "boy" at his side.

"Well who is this young lad, Gandalf?" Gimli spoke first about Elain, which caused Aragorn's mind to move its attention to the creature hiding in the sleeve of the wizard. Mismatched eyes were hidden by the hood, but she stood strong, or at least what she felt looked strong. The Elf could see her trembling form, and cast a look of pity too her. He had noticed the curve in her bodice, and almost instantly had overruled the fact that this was a boy. Gandalf shared a knowing look with Legolas, who said nothing on the subject of the creature.

Elain looked up to meet the eyes of Gandalf, would he give away her name? Would he tell the creatures of what she was now? But if he did then why had she been forced into dressing like a boy? "We found each other in the wood, and have been traveling together for quite some time. His presence is quite calming, though, he is unable to speak." Gandalf said lightly patting Elain's head before looking to the Fellowship. They started speaking of warring times, but Elain could not help but notice the Elf's unwavering stare at her.

"Child, this is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. Gimli son of Gloin, and Legolas of the woodland realm," Gandalf cooed lightly to her as the wondered toward what she could only picture to be the exit of the forest, "Since he cannot speak I have yet to learn his name, but I have been thinking hard on what to call him." He added with a small scoff. Eyes locking before moving once again the land where the forest would meet the open fields. The moment they stepped into the light she almost gasped, the forest had been so dark, and she had even come to the world shrouded in darkness and covered by the midnight storm. She halted at the last step between the threshold of the forest, and the plain.

There was some silence before Gandalf gently placed a graceful aged hand around her shoulders, and walked with her the last few steps. "Little do you know of the world of light. It is much better out here, friend." His words were spoken lightly, he could tell the child was again afraid. The fear was getting old, but he highly grasped the concept that having such a precious pure thing ripped from you was something to drive you to such fear. He instructed Elain to stand in the presence of the three as he went further ahead. The shrill chilling whistle that came from him made her smile lightly, it was shrill, and it was a wild sound that rang through the air. They waited silently a few moments before a shrill call from a horse answered in return. The strides of the creature could be heard as it approached, and another roar of a call erupted from the forest as Kiivas leapt from the wood skidding to a stop mere inches away from Elain and lifting up it a wild rear. Snorting violently as another stallion appeared over the edge. Kiivas was overly protective of Elain, and she knew he would destroy any creature with little to no hesitation. Quickly without thinking she jumped slightly, gripping onto the creature's neck loosely and used his momentum mid rear to swing her short form onto his back. It seemed to anger the creature at first, unused to the pressure upon his back but when she touched his neck gently, a sweet and soothing caress, he calmed.

She had been far too busy to find the identity of the creature which the Elf spoke about in an amazed tone, only to hear Gandalf introduce it as Shadowfax. She was far to amazed that the large creature moved with any shift in her body weight, any time she tugged its mane slightly it would go the direction. She was mostly sure that Kiivas was surprised at the ease of baring a rider, but with her touch came the power to see someone's past, and thoughts. They communicated like this, speaking to one another while waiting for the others to mount. "He allowed you to ride him so easily child, did he not?" Gandalf questioned with a slight smirk remembering the fear she had experienced beforehand. Elain nodded in a defined fashion, pulling tight on the heavy hood, she could tell it was going to get much hotter for her, but only barely containing the excitement.

"Come my friends, let us make haste. Much ground is there to cover between here and Edoras." Gandalf said wildly winking at Elain before allowing Shadowfax to charge forward, the human, the dwarf, and the Elf fallowed soon after the wizard. Elain hesitated for a moment; her thoughts lingered on the forest she had become so fond of. _Too late to go back now_. She thought with a rough glance gently nudging Kiivas forward to devour the grassy plain between the others, and them. She could tell the horse beneath her wanted to burst out of there, fly past the others and never be seen by them again. But she also felt the hesitation to do something like that coming from him.

_What bothers you my friend?_ She questioned the horse as they cantered a bit off from the rest, hanging back behind the Elf and the Dwarf to stay practically unnoticed. Gimli, the dwarf kept looking over his shoulder to make sure she was alright, and to make sure she was still there. She could tell they did not trust her, and she was fine with that. If out of nowhere her leader had shown up after dying with a person they did not know. She would be hesitant to trust as well. In middle-earth times were fierce, and war was simply a second of time away. Even Elain understood this, from reading the stories all those years ago she understood the fear that etched through the faces of the Fellowship.

She had to admit though, even the Dwarf was taller than she had originally thought. Legolas, the elf stood somewhere around six feet and seven or eight inches tall. The human Aragorn stood around six feet and six inches. It was almost such a huge difference, the creatures stood over a foot taller than her. The dwarf was not nearly as tall he was under five feet, but he was still taller than the Hobbits that Gandalf had shown her. Elain had never been measured by a doctor or even the leader. She hadn't visited a doctor since her birth, she was really unknown in society.

_Long has it been since I have wondered these plains. I have been searching for you, my master, for many years._ The creature thought to her, his rough yet quiet voice echoed into her thoughts causing her to nuzzle and hold closer to the stallion. _I am hesitant, my heard once roamed these lands. But no longer._ He said lightly his body sighted but moved forward still.

"Rider of Kiivas," Gandalf's voice echoed back to her, causing her mind to jolt from her stallion to the group of men now looking at her. She kissed to the stallion, and he burst forward, charging past the double riders, Aragorn, and finally slowly when she reached Gandalf. "We are almost to Edoras, child. Do keep very close, and let Kiivas know not to let his…stud like qualities wonder when we reach the pass off wild horses." Kiivas snorted at the last comment reaching to nip Gandalf, but Elain hissed at him, causing him to regain his valiant composure.

The Fellowship soon sped to ride at their side, speaking and talking brightly like she wasn't there. She was glad though, Gandalf could have a lively conversation after all this time. Gently she slowed him again as they rode, she wasn't even sure how long it had been Kiivas was simply so smooth, it was hard to even feel his speed pick up. She loved feel his muscles bunch and extend in the rhythm they had. She could have sat that still and enjoyed it all she wanted.

But she still was uncomfortable around these men.

* * *

><p>†<em>Don't forget to vote on the poll guys! Tomorrow morning I'm going to lock in the answers, and this will become the winner's fic, it's looking like 4,3,2,1 will be the finishing results. Thanks to the 10 people who voted! I'll be posting another poll soon hopefully. R&amp;R because I'm still sick! And stay safe guys! It's a crazy world out there Anywhore I'll be updating the 11th, be waiting for the update! TPINTS will be updated tomorrow! Thanks again for reading! Bless your face.– Ze†<em>


	7. Chapter Six: Home of the Horse Lords

The Lost Fawn

†_Well, this schedule seems to work just fine; as soon as I post one update I start working on the update for the next story. It's utterly fantastic. So I posted a new poll that I hope you'll all vote on, it's about if Elain should get her taste of revenge. See I've been mixing up the most fantastic plot line, and I want to know if you think she should, should not, or if you want to be surprised. I really think everyone should have their taste of revenge, but I want everyone's opinion. Just vote to let me know! Aragorn has won the "who should Elain fall in love with" poll, so this is now an Aragorn/OC story. If this offends you please leave! Kay thanks bye! - Ze†_

Disclaimer: I do not own, period.

†_Thought or past†_

†Present_†_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Six<em>: Home of the Horse Lords

Their journey was over in almost a day's time, it was evening by the time they rode into the city of Edoras, and much to her dismay it was almost as silent as Gandalf had described it to be. Her heart was deep in her toes as she rode by some people, they seemed to stare off after them as if there was no hope. Gandalf had disguised himself, but in Elain's mind not well. Gimli seemed impressed with the disguise, and for some reason that did not surprise the girl. Then again, if Gimli simply drank some ale, he would think Gandalf to be a tree most likely. She almost found the town to be haunting, like something wasn't right. Yet the evil came most harshly from the hall at the top of the town.

Her heart was pounding in her chest; the evil was so present she almost couldn't breathe. She slipped gracefully from the back of Kiivas with ease. Her glimmering eyes still hidden away and unseen by all creatures of every race, and even creatures in the barn. Though Kiivas nuzzled her cheek lovingly as they entered the stable, and even when the young stable boy came with the determination to take the wild stallion to be groomed. Elain suddenly was about to pitch a fight, no one would groom her stag; he was hers and hers alone. Gandalf saw the spark of life and soon rested a calming hand on her shoulder. "Do not groom him boy, his master wishes to do such." He said lightly with a hesitant smile to the boy who nodded and started to pull the horse away.

Elain left with such an expression, though hidden, it was like Gandalf knew. He scoffed at her patting her head, and without thinking she slapped the hand away with an indignant grunt. Cursing the old man with the contact he had given.

They walked to stair to the hall, yet Elain's eyes did not stop to wonder on such carving and artwork on the thatch roofed houses. It was honestly breath taking. Not all the houses in London held a candle to this rogue and rustic beauty. The more stairs they climbed the closer to the grand "golden hall" they came. With each step the extreme pressure of the building came pushing at her, she stumbled backwards slightly, bumping into the man, who caught him gently by the arms only to stable Elain before allowing his hands to drop. "Are you alright child?" he questioned softly, Elain struggled to get away, attempting to ensure no memories flashed into the mind of the man. She was always horrible with the initial contact of a person for the first time. Aragorn as he saw her struggling he let go instantly. Raising his hands as if in apology though Elain answered in nothing.

She walked quickly to reach the side of Gandalf. As they finally reached the top of the stair three men moved the entrance of the building, two carried cloth, for what Elain was not sure.

"I cannot allow you before Théoden-King so armed, Gandalf Greyhame," the man started lightly, pausing for whatever reason with a look of disgust on his face, "By order of Gríma Wormtongue." The last part of his sentence was bitier, and it was clear by the expression he was giving Gandalf that he was extremely sorry, and he hadn't wanted a part in this one bit. Gandalf nodded to his companions, eyeing the small Elain with a bit of trickery in his old lively blue eyes. She couldn't help but scoff a silent laugh before moving quickly. Her hands skillfully removed any blade, or arrow which might have been hiding on her being handing each piece of weaponry over with ease and grace. Though the skillfully crafted Elven blade attached to her hip, a gift from Lórien. Her most cherished possession. The man went to take it but she smacked his hand away with a hiss, gently undoing the blade from her hip with a light sigh before handing it over. Knowing that soon enough she would get her weapon back.

"Your staff" the man said motioning toward Gandalf

Gandalf stood looking innocently between his staff and the man who wanted to take it away from him. His expression was light and his features looked even more heart broken than Elain when they took Lórien's sword from her. "Oh. You would not part an old man from his walking stick?" He asked with a shocked questioning tone. Leaving Elain to wonder if it would even work. Though she soon found them being led through the large oak doors and into the grand hall. There were pillars lining the main walk of the hall, golden beautiful artwork which reminded her of tribal tattoos swirled around, etching into horses running wild. Honestly, it was a Romani's wet dream to be in a hall dedicated to horses as this.

She looked further ahead, eyes landing on an elderly looking man, with a snakish being beside him. Whispering cool lies into the head of the sunken creature which she had elected to be the king, and hissing foul words into the air. "My lord, Gandalf the Grey is coming. He's a herald of woe." The creature hissed like a snake, obviously threatened by the Wizard's presence.

"The courtesy of your hall is somewhat lessened of late, Théoden King." Gandalf said eyeing Elain and giving it as a cue for the small little group to slow their pace as Gandalf's quickened. Her eyes danced around the small hall with an almost a snide grin on her mouth. She had become quite fond of picking evil from a place like a worm from a hole. Her eyes graced one man over all, his cool expression didn't move from hers, but the glint from her hidden hazel eye made her heart race. He would be one of her many attackers and she would take the cocky man down in as few strokes as possible.

"Why…Should I welcome you...Gandalf…Stormcrow?" the king asked blindly, a hesitant and slurred hold over his voice. His eyes were faded and hazed, much like a creature of death, or a drugged animal unable to move thus giving into the darkness. She sneered lightly, again, if she were a beast her hackles would have raised at this. His head dumbly swung to look at "Gríma" for a nod to confirm that he was correct in his speaking.

"A just question, my liege." Gríma said with a light smile that showed no amount of affection or care. He turned harshly to Gandalf sprouting more nonsense which Gandalf did not seem to register.

There was a moment of silence as Gandalf's innocent expression turned fierce. His eyes turned to storm clouds as the coldness etched itself into this aged skin. "Be silent! Keep your forked tongue behind you teeth. I have not passed through fire and death to bandy crooked words with a witless worm!" he barked, pulling his staff into view. The feel of the room suddenly tensed as the worm suddenly started frantically speaking about Gandalf's staff. Elain hadn't even seen him use it in person, but she had seen the memories of what the staff really could do, and even she feared it.

Men started coming at them, though she was weaponless she was not weak. At a young age she had made it a point to learn all of the most effective pressure points. She could completely paralyze someone in simply two strokes of her wrist. Her body started moving no noises escaped her unlike the others; she made the fighting style look graceful, almost like a dance. Her wild expression made it easy to completely go wild. If she could have, she would have been laughing. She would have taken looking crazed over anything else. It was sad to think she enjoyed this horrible thing, this small brawl for victory and protection of the wizard who spoke words she could not even hear.

She watched as Gimli took down Gríma with a snarl distracting her long enough the be grabbed and thrown to the ground, she skidded a few inches before her body reacted in pure rage she rolled herself back onto her hips and violently went after the creature that had tossed her with ease. There was a moment where all went silent, as a horribly evil laugh she unthinkingly simply moved her arm to smack the person who had attacked her, watching him fall limp to the ground before turning. To watch the room brighten as Gandalf dropped his cloak and the room brightened. Gasps echoed from the room, but she only registered a creature attempting to run past her. She grabbed the girls arm, pulling her back. The woman looked at her but silenced as a quiet word echoed from her mind. "_Wait."_

She watched as Gandalf slowly drew the man of great evil, the betrayer like Judas, from the older king. Her hand gently holding the woman's wrist as they both watched the struggle, more than once did she have to hold back the beautiful woman, but she did so with ease. At this point her muscle mass was much larger than the average woman, and it was easy for her to adapt to anything that involved strength. The man charged Gandalf who quickly raised his staff and sent the man flying back into his throne. She finally released the woman of Rohan who ran to her king's side.

Elain listened closely as she heard the exchange between the girl who she soon found to be the niece of the king, and also to be named Éowyn. Her heart beat wildly with envy at the almost intimate display of affection. Soon the creature took notice to the wizard, "Gandalf?" he questioned with a confused expression as the world around him soon drew his attention.

"Breathe the free air again, my friend." Gandalf said lightly with a soft smile.

"Dark have been my dreams of late." Théoden said softly, his eyes looked fearful though his mind was quiet as he slowly took to his feet. Wobbling unsteadily on his feet from months of hardly moving round his kingdom in any pattern, good or bad.

"Your fingers would remember their old strength better... if they grasped your sword." The wizard's voice was quiet, yet proud of what he had done. He had brought this man back to the light, no longer allowing him to dwell in shadows.

The next things that happened came quicker than she had expected. It was fast moving, violent, and wild. It went from happiness to shear and utter horrid sadness. The king did not weep before his people, but she heard his cries from behind closed doors. Her bed chambers were close to the kings, and she dare not ask why. Gandalf had visited her a lot, knowing her complete lack of understanding. He had announced that there would be a feast to mourn the loss of Théodred, Théoden's son. She was to change into other clothes that a chamber maid would bring her momentarily, but instructed to simply prepare her to change quickly. Her hands trembled as they slowly moved their garments. She wasn't too fond about changing in an unknown location.

Gandalf had left her alone to wallow in her thoughts. She sat mindless, in the bed covered with thick fur pelts holding the cloak close to her chilled body. She felt hopeless; even though she did not know Théodred she still felt the pain of his passing. He was clearly much loved by his people, and very loved by his father. She found herself on her knees before her bed her hands curved together holding tightly. She bowed her head and rested it upon her tanned slender fingers. "_Dear lord, I need you now..."_ she hardly got the sentence out before she fell to her side, and darkness over took her.

"Elain?" an overly sweet voice called to her. Elain's one line of sight had been blocked by something and she sat up from her side suddenly. Looking up to see Estë standing over her with a smile, "You called me sweet heart, what is it that you need?" She questioned with a tone in her voice. Elain sat up and extended her hand, which Estë took and they were thrown into her memories. "Théodred passed into this realm, yes, not too long ago. He has been passed onto the heavens now. Resting in peace with his mother and the rest of his kin." She said with a nod in conformation. Causing the mortal to nod as well, her mind drifted off forgetting that she was still connected to Estë. Drifting to Lydia, was she alright? Had Nadia been taking care of her?

Her thoughts had clearly bothered, Estë and clearly to woman remembered something. "Elain, I have disturbing news. Something extremely serious has passed onto the world you now live on. You will soon come in contact with it, and it may shake your beliefs." She warned stroking the girl's hair softly, "Do not lose those who will become close to you for nothing child." Her words were soft, but her voice harsh, she knew that Estë was warning her for her own good. But she was still afraid what if she gave up, what if she did fall to the darkness which Estë warned her about.

"I have to send you back now, if I keep you too long, you'll not be able to return."

She awoke in the real world, sweating of course. What could possibly interest her enough to care? What would she do for the people of middle-earth? Or more what would they do for her?

She was too deep in thought to hear the knock on her door as she reached over to grab her cloak which had fallen off, to busy and distracted to hear her door open and someone excuse them for entering. But she did not miss the gasp. She didn't miss that sharp intake of breath that happened as quickly as the door shut behind the person trapping them with Elain. When her mismatched eyes snapped to land on Éowyn, she almost broke down. Her body was bare of everything except the small cloth covering her breast and the awkward cloth covering her lower defiled being as well. Elain's eyes widened as she grabbed the cloak she was in the middle of reaching for before the woman had entered.

She felt her body trembling again, she couldn't move past that point. Her eyes locked with Éowyn who was clearly more worried about the woman. "You...what?" the woman couldn't form a full sentence. The silence echoed and was horrible enough already. What was she supposed to do? How was she to react to such a royal woman before her? There was nothing she could do to even think, as Éowyn started moving closer to her Elain started to move again, pulling her cloak to cover the skin at least for the most part. Her stomach and legs still showing and her long black hair cascaded down the deep grey cloak. The brand that etched across her stomach still looked distorted and fresh. It was almost tribal looking, but she knew what it stood for on her world. In her town. It stood for whore, it stood for slut, and it stood prostitute of the gangs in the town of which she once lived.

"But you are a woman?" Éowyn sounded utterly confused as she reached to touch the chapped mutilated scars on her stomach, "was it an orc attack? A warg?" she questioned looking so lost in the eyes of Elain. Her fingers brushed the skin of the shaking human, though not giving enough connection for her to share memories or thoughts.

Elain shook her head and reached to touch the girl. "_No," _she said without her lips moving. The connection between the two seemed oddly strong. "_This is the product of betrayal,"_ She thought to the creature, who she considered a princess. Even if that wasn't the truth, Elain wasn't being told otherwise by anyone, "_My sister threw me to the horrors of the night."_ She thought quietly eyeing the clothing in the woman's hands before smiling and reaching out with her free hand to take them.

"_And I can never go back. For I am dead to her."_

†_I wanted someone to know, and NO that's not the surprise or the revenge. I just wanted Elain to have someone to confide in, and I believe that Éowyn could very well be the person she needs to help her gain confidence. I mean you all know that she's been distant with Aragorn, but that's all going to change very soon okay? That's going to be completely different sooner than later. Anyway I'm looking forward to the next chapter, I hope you lot are too! R&R if you're cool, don't forget to vote on the new poll on my profile! -_ _Ze†_


	8. Chapter Seven: Savior

The Lost Fawn

†_Don't you forget to vote guys! It's extremely important that you do! So far the "yes" is in the lead and that makes me so damn excited! I'll soon be able to mix up and plan even more of a yummy plot! Be looking forward to it! I realize that I didn't clarify why Éowyn just sort of waltzed into Elain's room. Stupid me forgot to explain, hell it was late and I felt like I was on death's door at that point. So Gandalf had Éowyn convinced that Elain was actually a younger child, and that "he" needed help changing. So pretty much Gandalf had set it up! What a trickster! Enjoy my friends! - Ze†_

Disclaimer: I do not own anything…-sobs-

†_Thought or past†_

†Present_†_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Seven<em>: Savior

Her fingers brushed the dappled pelt of the stallion so gently that she almost got shivers from the sensation. The feast was still raging on in the golden hall. Éowyn seemed to become a wonderful ally in such little time it almost worried Elain. Was the Rohirrim woman too good to be true? She didn't know the worst of Elain's past, and that seemed to frighten the Gypsy more than anything she had yet to face. Would the woman turn her back to the young woman once she knew the origins of the scars that crossed her body like patch work on her old quilt in the wagon which she claimed was her home.

Elain wasn't sure how she had escaped the large, exciting dinner. The people of Rohan apparently celebrated the death of a person by drinking and feasting. Théoden seemed distant, though Éowyn was set on keeping him distracted from the pain that warred in his heart. They would bury at sundown the next day, and that was a sight that Elain did not want to see. Yet she knew that though strong, Éowyn would need her even if they were still not completely known to each other. Though the woman did find it entertaining that everyone down to the last guard was attending the dinner, not one single person was absent from the hall, even the stable boy from this morning. Though she had passed the little devil and had witnessed such amazing expressions the creature held when he was joyful and the difference when he was working. She herself knew the feeling; she was completely different when she was…working.

She had a bucket of cool water and a small cloth in her hand as she ran it against the dapple's skin. Kiivas shivered at the feeling and snapped his tail with a snort. Enjoying the attention his friend gave him. _You can't see the sky._ Elain thought with a soft sigh, her eyes drifted to the roof above her head as she looked back to the stallion that had done the same. When she had finished clearing the sweat from his coat she started to brush him quietly, humming a quiet tune. _Does it bother you?_ She questioned Kiivas who turned his head to lock eyes with her.

_Yes. Long has it been since I have been surrounded by walls._ The stallion thought carefully, attempting not to make him nervous. Elain's head nodded she felt the same way. Even the wagon had skylight, she had always been in view of the sky, and very close to nature. _It's a new sensation_. The stag said almost amused the feeling soon rushed through her body as well. _So many mares, it's quite heard to hold back._ He mused with a labored sigh. Elain scoffed harshly at this, men, even male animal's had minds like dogs.

_Kiivas we're here as guests! Don't impregnate one of the mares here! Do you know how much trouble we will be in!_ She scolded him with a click of her tongue crossing her arms at that, not really wanting to hear his more than likely hilarious response to her defiance. Once she had noticed the flame in his eye had calmed did she go back to grooming him. She was humming lightly singing softly to the shadows, not noticing how far her voice carried, or who might hear it. She flinched when her voice stopped echoing from her mouth, and everything became silent.

"There you are," A voice called gently, as if not to startle her. It failed horribly as she jumped and snapped to face them. Kiivas snorted pinning his ears at the intruder of his grooming. The man simply hummed taking a few steps closer pulling down the hood which had covered his long dark hair at one time, "Gandalf was concerned as he had lost track of your location." He explained continuing to stride closer. For a ranger, Aragorn was graceful; it seemed that the apparent time with the Elves had taught him manors deeper then the basic knowledge. Or perhaps it was his bloodline? She snapped slightly looking at him with serious eyes, only her deep emerald eye could be seen from under the cloak. It almost had a fiendish glow to it since she had been resurrected, "I came looking for you in his stead." The man fished as he leaned over the stall gate of the large stall Kiivas was in.

He was talking to her as if he thought she could talk back, but when she turned her back to him he seemed to remember she was mute a mused an uncomfortable sigh and she could almost picture his large hand raking gently through his dark waves flecked with grey. Elain cleared her throat, though it must have came out in a squeak. "That is a very fine Steed; he is from a herd of wild equine is he not?" The man questioned softly after moments of awkward and uncomfortable silence. The Gypsy's head turned toward him and inclined slightly with a nod a small smile appeared on the ranger's face, "He must have an enchanting name, and the beast truly is a work of art." Those simple words seemed to make her smile; she stroked all of the grime off of Kiivas, and couldn't help but continue to beam up at the stallion before her.

_He called you a work of art Kii, aren't you pleased?_ She questioned the stag with a doe eyed expression. Kiivas rolled his pools in their sockets and nuzzled her neck, blowing warm air onto the slightly chilled flesh. Elain let an airy laugh out of her lips, though one could hardly see a thing in the darkness of the stable. Even with the lamps and the torches lit there was very little light.

"Does he have a name?" the man questioned, obviously still not completely sure that she could not speak. She turned to look at him fully, the stallion standing behind her and nodded. Taking a few steps toward Aragorn, but pausing in search for a writing utensil. She was unsure what to use so she decided to take the man's hand she reached for it, slowly at first as his hand moved to settle quietly on one of her palms. Her mind went completely silent as she wrote the name of the stallion out in common tongues. Not sure how to write it in any other language, "Kiivas?" he questioned after she had settled his hand back to the place it had once before, " Never before have I heard such a name." He mused looking toward the equine with a serious expression on his face. Aragorn stood tall with an interested expression on his face, "Is it a Rohirrim name?" he questioned, looking even more puzzled when Elain shook her head no lightly. "Common tongue?" he questioned again, his voice seemed to be more entertained by the second.

Soon the Gypsy found herself sitting across from Aragorn on a bale of hay, answering yes or no questions about Kiivas, and his name. She could tell that the longer they kept at it, the more and more frustrated Aragorn was becoming. Though she wore her poker face, she could tell by the light beaming expression from Aragorn that he was much more comfortable with her. The only reason that the Gypsy was able to hide her trembles and frightened breaths from the ranger, or even why she was able to remain so interested was because he claimed friendship with Gandalf, and she had seen the way he treated the Shire folk that Elain had met at one time. She had even seen his interactions with the Elven woman, a creature Elain herself could never dream of comparing to. Not now over any times. She knew that her purity was gone, and that she was filthy. In some ways she was proud she could take it that she could live with the self hatred. But when hadn't she lived with such feelings?

"I find it difficult to grasp any other people or language," Aragorn said an in exasperated tone, leaning against the stall door of an unknown creature, "Ashamed am I to admit I haven't a clue what the name means." He said, obviously kicking himself. In all honesty the likely hood of Aragorn every knowing where, or what Kiivas meant was almost as unlikely as her ever touching earth again. Though if Gandalf decided to speak up over the name then it would be different. Kiivas was Finnish, and though not a popular name it was still important to Elain that she kept at least something from her world beside her battered soul.

Elain stood after awhile, ignoring the expression of question on the ranger's face. She stood with a dead expression on her face bidding Kiivas farewell, and tread almost hesitantly to the door of the stable. Her eyes drew to Aragorn, who watched her for a moment before figuring it would be a good idea to fallow. The loudness of the Feast had all but died down, and people were heading in. Whispers of the few hours of morning wafted over the air, and the scent of baking food almost shook the hallway they walked down. Aragorn had a lovely one sided conversation, and Elain would nod with a smile, shake her head, or simply keep listening intently. She could tell from experience that Aragorn was not that fond of speaking, but once you got him started with speaking up stories of other places, and the magic of middle-earth. Elain couldn't help but fall in love with the place. Even Fangorn forest was one of the most beautiful sights she had ever laid eyes on. The few locations she had seen so far were breath taking. At first the dread from the thought of being stuck alone in an unfamiliar area frightened her, but soon she became much more comfortable with the land.

The Gypsy couldn't admit how much she was annoyed at how easily she relaxed with him, and realized that soon that must change. She needed to be ready to let him go. Her relationship could not grow much past what it already was. Simply talking friends, she was a perfect listener. Even before she had lost her speaking abilities she had hardly spoken. She enjoyed listening much more than speaking, though it was different when it came to music and the creation of her songs. When she sang, she just felt so free…

"Child, do you have a name?" Aragorn asked finally.

Elain hadn't even noticed that she had zoned out like that, her mind was so off in another place she hadn't been thinking. Speaking of songs reminded her of Lydia, and how even if the seven year old couldn't sing, she sure could dance. She would spin and weave so beautifully through the crowd that humans wouldn't even breath when she watched the blond haired, pale green eyed little girl twirl like a "princess".

She shook her head in a no, honestly she only had her given name, but she couldn't have Gandalf running around calling her Elain, and expecting her not to get found out, "No name?" he questioned with a raised brow, his grey pools brushed over her for a moment. A hidden emotion had made its way into his eyes, and that sudden emotional change had frightened the gypsy slightly.

"There you are!" another softer much sweeter voice kicked into her mind. She turned her head slightly to the left to witness Éowyn coming to her rescue. "Come quickly, we must get you off to bed." She scolded Elain lightly, knowing fully what she was doing. Elain was a child to her (at least now) and she would play it up like such to fool Aragorn.

Éowyn was her savior…even if she didn't notice.

* * *

><p>†<em>Short, I know. It's sad really, but I just wanted to get a post in before bed. 'Cause damn I'm tired. I edited my schedule even further, I'm taking weekends to write, updating when I feel like it and just relaxing. So I'll be on a "one fic two times a week, the other three times a week" sort of deal. It'll make it easier for me NOT to die if I do this. So, you know the deal vote, R&amp;R, and most of all RELAX! Just so you all know, I may not be here next Friday, it's my BIRTHDAY! WOOOOT! Anyway if I'm not here to update on Friday do not fear! I'll return faster than your lucky charms, and you'll hardly even know I'm gone. Love you guys! – Ze†<em>


	9. Author's Note

The Lost Fawn

* * *

><p>† †<p>

_Author's Note:_

As you can see this is not an update! I just wanted to take heed to the suggestions of finding a proof reader! My old proof reader that took care of all the stories I've written in the past is actually out. She just had a baby around the same time my story "The Protector in the Shadow" started. I haven't been eager to look for a new one so fast, because I don't want to make her upset. She was a fantastic proof reader on my Twilight and kingdom hearts stories (which have long since been deleted). I think I know now the fact that she will not be coming back until later, and really at the moment I just can't wait. I really have nothing to offer except the sneak peeks at TLF, or TPITS (or perhaps both if you're a fan), but hopefully that's good enough for some.

Just PM me if you are interested. If not then please do understand the fact that I do NOT have a computer with working Word Document, or else I would fix, proof read, and edit myself. I guess I'm a bit OCD about things, but I'm sure they'll work out in the future! I apologize all the time over the mistakes but everyone suggesting the proof reader really did make my mind up for me.

I would ask my friend to do it, but I'm not sure they would, and honestly hardly anyone knows I'm a writer so it just doesn't make sense to ask anyone I know. Well, let me know if anyone would like to be my proof reader, or even if you're a beta in the market for a new case! Really I'm attempting to not make excuses. I'm not really gifted in the world of grammar in any stretch of imagination, but I'll be the first one to admit I damn well try my hardest with my writing. It's a bit tedious to type everything on an iPod touch. It makes my eyes go cross actually. Ha-ha, but I do it because I'm in love with my writing, and I'm in love with the people I'm writing for!

Again let me know if you're interested, I'm going to be updating TPITS next. So be looking for it!

Thank you for all the love and critiquing you guys do! It really makes my day, and gives me ideas for a better story. But don't forget to vote, and don't forget to be the coolest fans ever okay? I'll be looking forward to many chapters in both stories to come! Hopefully a new proof reader will decide they are interested to go on my adventure with me.

Have a good week everyone! I'm not sure if I'll update Friday. I mean it is my birthday. So I may take off just because I haven't a clue what I'm doing yet. Guess we'll all find out Friday right?

Love you guys,

-Ze

† †


	10. Chapter Eight: Whispers in the Dark

The Lost Fawn

†

_YAY! Someone has gotten back to my author's note about a proof-reader. Hopefully this will be my last illiterate chapter update. Hopefully this doesn't fall through because I'm pretty excited about this. Anyway, this is going to be really good. I'm thinking that this is going to be a really great thing! Again thanks for the reviews, thanks for the favorite and be story alerts. This chapter was a bit though to write, and I sort of wanted to get quick start on them leaving Edoras, and on their way to Helms Deep. It's going to get sort of good soon. Aragorn and Elain will go through some rough spots before they get close. But that's all the forbearing I'm giving. Enjoy Mellon Nin. -Ze_

†

Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR, but I own my characters and my plot line, so please don't touch.

†_Past/Thought_†

†Present†

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Eight<em>: Whispers in the Dark

Even in a room alone it was like she was never alone. Her mind was trapped in the ever baring whispers of a malice she herself didn't know. The Elf and the Dwarf did not notice. But Aragorn seemed to watch her ever so closely in moments when silence over ruled the halls. She had tried to keep her distance; she had tried to ignore his voice which penetrated every single cell in her body. No the human did something to her that even he wasn't aware of. She knew he was only trying to help the innocent human boy, but she wasn't happy with the help at all. He looked so much like the one that has paid her sister, so much like the one which plagued her sleep. She knew this was impossible, for he had been here all his life, and the elf had known him for a lot longer than anyone was letting on. She hated how she felt toward that human, soon he would be the king of Gondor, he would rule an entire kingdom while she would likely roam the woods hunting for nothing more than a piece of revenge.

Nothing good would come from her feelings, for god sakes he thought she was a boy. It was tedious, the elf knew of her gender, he had even asked Gandalf who had simply nodded and mumbled something about damning her breasts to the dark lord. Legolas had soon become rather good friends with her, though it was odd how they would simply sit in a comfortable silence for hours on end. Just watching nature and the world move around them every now and again he would ask a simple yes or no question and they would fall back into the comfortable silence that once was. The Dwarf however found Elain's bashfulness so entertaining he would do anything to make her blush, or get frustrated. He unlike the elf did not know her gender; simply found her an interesting target that was almost as short as a Dwarf.

Éowyn was always close by though, hardly ever leaving Elain's side, and only ever leaving when her uncle beckoned her to the hall. They even shared bedchambers most of the time. Éowyn had started this ritual of sneaking into Elain's bed long after the rest of the kingdom fell to slumber. They would sit and share thoughts for hours, talking about men, about beauty, but mostly about horses. Often they even rode about town ensuring the safety of Edoras. She would deny Aragorn access to taking Elain whenever he would ask, and she was completely fine with that. Elain still remained nameless to the Rohirrim, and to the fellowship. It was rather depressing simply being known as "boy", "lad", or "child" seeing that she was much past those terms back in London, or even anywhere on earth.

Dark had fallen long ago on the city of Edoras, and Elain accepted the darkness with grace. Nightfall meant that she could elude the people who bothered her so and walk to the bare training grounds of the guard. There Gandalf met her almost every night, excluding this particular night. This night she was alone, Gandalf had not shown up at that moment in time, and to be honest she couldn't lie, she was quite furious to be blown off by the Wizard. Gandalf was one of the few people she could talk to, despite the friendship she had with Éowyn, the woman didn't know she was not from that world. Elain had begged and begged Gandalf not to tell her. For all the princess knew, Elain was a pure and untouched by the world of darkness, but she was so wrong.

It also hadn't helped that only moments ago did she find that they would be leaving Edoras and making for Helms Deep. Her eyes seemed dark, long had see been thinking of the long trek to the safe haven made of stone. She was not looking forward to the crossing, and she had strangely decided she would fight, even if death was what she would accept. Her heart pounded lightly in her chest as a song crept into the back of her mind. No sounds escaped her lips, but her lips fluttered to lip sync the words. Though soon as she grew more powerful in a burst of rage the words escaped her mouth in full words.

"_No,_

_You'll never be alone_

_When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars_

_Hear the whispers in the dark_

_No,_

_You'll never be alone_

_When darkness comes you know I'm never far_

_Hear the whispers in the dark_

_Whispers in the dark"_

Her lips pushed together and she paused slightly, her eyes closing as she exhaled a sigh in attempt to calm her down. Why was she so angry? The fact that she was so furious was making it hard to focus. She bit her lip and slowly slipped to her knees stabbing the gnarly knife that had once been in the sheath on her hip in the ground. Her strength was failing but she knew she needed practice. She knew defense, but only once had she taken the life of another. She hadn't planned on ripping the last breath from the man that she had taken it from. But in the world of thieves and beggars it was live the life killing or be killed. Slaughtering someone wasn't unheard of in the world of Gypsies. In fact they were a violent race of creatures, though she attempted not to think of her people as much anymore. What did it matter? Never would she return to the creatures that she once knew. Nor did she want to. She stood slowly after a moment to calm herself before erupting once more.

Even in anger she practiced gracefully, her body moved almost like she was dancing she swirled, and leaped almost like a stag in battle. Ever strike was poised and held a deadly kiss. She loved the feeling of her muscles burning. It was a feeling that made her feel so free, knowing that all of this would help her soon when the largest part of battle came to her. Hardly a patter echoed from her bare feet as she danced across the field, cutting at targets and fighting an invisible foe. Something startled her as she spun one last time, connecting to someone's weapon with a sharp metallic clank. She couldn't help but let out a primitive snarl. Glaring into the face of the creature that had halted her practice. The person did not falter simply shook off her blade and moved toward her to engage in combat.

Elain held nothing back, nor had she wanted to. All this pent up frustration was getting her nowhere accept a ticket to the mental health clinic. Her movements were violently harsh, and at first they seemed to shock the hooded attacker, but soon their movements picked up and matched Elain's. Her blood pressure seemed to be rising with anger, but her breathing was actually slowing. In her mind she was in the room of her death again, she was putting as much passion into this fight as she was the anger and lust to gut the humans who had ruined her. She couldn't help the rage, the sudden burst of anger that coursed through her veins like a drug. With every connection of metal another flash of her past appeared into her mind. Every touch of the blade made her wish over and over that Nadia and those filthy men were dead.

She slashed and parried every broad stroke of the blade from her opponent, that was until she saw an opening and took it with pleasure. The creature swung his arm, and Elain simply ducked and ripped the blade from her hip. Her leg swung to knock the beast to his back before straddling him with the knife to his throat. The force had caused the creature's hood to fall back and the second she saw who it was she lowered her weapon from his wind pipe.

"Well fought." Aragorn's thick yet silky voice entered her ears which gave her great pleasure.

Her head tilted in confusion for a moment before she suddenly felt her world flip, and she was now underneath Aragorn who had decided to change the tides at the last moment. He grabbed her thin wrists and pushed them over her head. A triumphant smirk crossed his face before he started to chuckle slightly. That was until he felt the girl struggle beneath him, "but, never lose focus in battle, friend can become foe much faster than one would think. Do not struggle; this is your own fault." He warned with a snide sideways grin. Clearly enjoying the situation to the fullest. Elain on the other hand was obviously not pleased at this turn of events. She struggled even more after he had told her not to. Hoping to get out from underneath the man that she had found herself respecting, and perhaps even considering a friend.

She found herself starting to panic sure she had become friends with Aragorn, but she hadn't expected him to sit on her. Her breath started to quicken wildly she was terrified she was going to relapse. Was he going to hurt her? Would she be raped? No one could find them here! What if he tried to touch her? She was trapped, and that thought alone was enough to make her start kicking her feet in attempt to dislodge the man from hovering over her like a storm cloud over the sea. His grey eyes were peering under the hood of her cloak as he finally stood stepping off of her and grasping her hand to pull her up. Though he did not let her go, he gripped her and pushed her roughly into a shadowy wall, taking cover from the moonlight. She found herself pinned to the wall, staring into the eyes of the man but a moment ago she found herself respecting.

"Who are you really?" He snapped suddenly, the question confused Elain for a moment before her eyes went wide. He had been sitting on top of her. Perhaps he had felt…something? Her breast perhaps? Though she found herself hoping to god that was not the case, "Gandalf had said you to be inexperienced with a blade of any kind," Aragorn scoffed almost venomously before continuing, "and you had me pinned. That is no inexperience if you ask me." He barked rough hands gripping tighter on her collar with one hand and reaching to remove her hood with the other. He started to, but only got so far when he was pulled from Elain. She only had enough time to hear a heavy slap from only inches away.

"How dare you." Éowyn hissed coldly to the lord before her. Éowyn had practically adopted Elain, the fact that they weren't that far in age somewhat bothered her, but Elain was simply pleased to have a mother figure to care for her, "did you not see him trembling? Shaking like a leaf on a stormy day," she questioned with a glare at the man who was now cupping his cheek in confusion.

"He's a man; if he was uncomfortable he could have sai-…" Aragorn was abruptly cut off by seemingly soundless hiss.

"But he can't, Son of Arathorn," She snarled with poison on her tongue. Standing between Aragorn and Elain now with such an expression that could kill a man, "Or did you forget such tragedy had tied his tongue?" She questioned almost sarcastically. It was amazing to think that in the movie, or in the book Éowyn had been attracted so to Aragorn. Not that it bothered her, apparently they had already had their other encounter, and Elain had witnessed it herself. Still things played orderly, and that comforted Elain that her presence was not changing too much, "Do you even know what the tragedy was? For all you know he could be afraid of men?" She suggested with more poison in her voice than before. That anger had frightened Elain almost more than the king had before.

Not thinking Elain simply brushed past both of them. Éowyn spoke so freely! Did she not realize that even if she was attempting to protect the mute woman that Elain still had a sense of pride left? Sure she was broken, sure she was disliked. But she held enough distaste to silence the entire land of Middle-Earth. Elain simply ran it was the only thing she was good at doing. She ran past all the buildings, ducking through shadows to avoid being seen. She tripped and tumbled ungracefully over tufts of tall grass and lumps of dirt that stuck from the ground. She didn't want to think, she hardly even wanted to breathe. She simply sat on the damp soil so close to the destination she had been attempting to get to.

"_Dear Lord…"_

* * *

><p>Her mind had taken her again; her soul left her body for a moment and flew to the only place she understood. "Elain?" Lórien called lightly, his eyes gleaming in slight joy and surprise, "My friend so good it is to see you!" the man said helping Elain up from the pool of water that she was sitting in. There was a small quiet smile on her face as she looked at the charming Lórien, Estë was quite lucky that was for sure. Having a husband who was not only a beautiful and kind person, but also a god. Elain couldn't help but let a rigid sigh escape her lips.<p>

"I don't know what to do." Her soft voice had even surprised herself. It caused her to jump and grip at her throat with a soft touch. Looking at Lórien as if to ask if he had heard her. He smiled brightly at the development. And gently pulled her hood back so he could ruffle her hair. The action made her, herself grin. She was excited; it meant a lot to at least be able to speak a few sentences to Lórien, if no one else.

"You can speak in the realm of the Valar! This is good, soon you will at least be able to sing before the people of middle-earth," he sounded almost as excited as Elain was, her heart hammered in her ears like a war drum as the expression of sheer joy crossed her face "Many can sing and not talk. Perhaps that is the spell that now grasps you," He paused for a moment before smiling again this expression put her at such ease she couldn't help but fallow the contagious act of smiling a long too, "perhaps you will be given your voice back sooner than we had anticipated. Tell me, who is the creature who has given you your voice? It would be a man I presume. It only makes sense." Lórien mused, continuing his rambles a few more moments. Though at the thought of it being a man it confused Elain.

Her silence continued as only one half of her brain paid attention to the Vala before her. She couldn't help but wonder what he had meant. It confused her to the point of suddenly interrupting the Elven looking folk before her, "Lórien, I do not understand, why would it be a man?" she questioned with a sound of complete interest and wonder.

"Did we not tell you? Only the man who loves you, and whom you return your feelings to can give you your voice back." He said with a thoughtful look. Clearly surprised that he and his counterpart had left that out that one important detail. His eyes glanced to Elain with a stark expression; not exactly wanting to hear the answer he would be given. Yet also looking forward to hear the truth about the creature who has been freeing her from her binds, "Tell me, who is the creature?"

Elain's heart skipped a beat as he stared off, looking at the hall of the Valar before her eyes moved to Lórien as if he was insane. She did not like that idea, though and she couldn't picture who in fact it could have been. Though she had an idea who it was. Her eyes wondered, "The only males I have spoken too that would even slightly make sense are the Heir to Gondor, and the Prince of Mirkwood." She said awkwardly looking down with a blush. Lórien smirked at how bashful she was, and couldn't hold back a laugh.

"Just as I expected child." Lórien said cryptically with a broad smile. "Fear not, all will work out in the end," he started ruffling her locks again and pulling her back toward the water and then gently pushing her into the pool of water, "but it's time for you to go back to your fate. The mortals and immortals of that world need you." He said softly before watching her go back under. "Sleep well Elain." He whispered as she vanished into the water of life once more.

She woke with the sun shining in her eyes yet her body wrapped in warmth. Her useless eye sat glazed in its socket though still moving with the other. She slowly and cautiously rolled over on the pillow of her bed only to be met by Aragorn. The ranger was propped up in a chair next to the bed, apparently sleeping and keeping watch over here at the same time. Éowyn sat in almost the same mirroring position on the opposite side of the bed. She felt, and as she had thought the hood was firmly over her face. She knew she must have looked like the miniature form of a Nazgûl. Though her cloak was a stormy grey not a jet black she still let an airy chuckle escape her lips at her own thought. Slowly and gracefully she sat up stretching with a light soundless groan. Her eyes glanced lightly at Aragorn; they dragged down his peaceful form with a slight pity. Would she let him fall to his proposed doom soon? How could she prevent it? Did she want to prevent it? Yes. She wanted to more than anything.

She would take his place in the fall from grace.

* * *

><p>†<p>

_I hope you liked this chapter! It was really fun to write, and I really wanted Elain to seem extremely close to the Valar. After all they did make her a favorite child of the Valar. Some action will be coming soon, so don't worry. Sorry if it's a bit boring, but I'm enjoying it. R&R, and don't forget to vote on the poll I'll be closing down on Sunday or Monday so get your say in before the next pole came up. I hope you enjoy it! Thank you so much for reading! Bless your face. _-_Ze_

†


	11. Chapter Nine: For Him

The Lost Fawn

†

_Action! Here it comes! This will (hopefully) be an action packed chapter. I promise nothing but it'll hopefully be exciting. Also, I apologize about the small idiotic Epilogue in "The Protector in the Shadows" but I really am not good with bridging gaps. I wanted to have an epilogue ending the first movie/book and moving into the next one with a new beginning. It'll be updated in the same story so don't worry. Anyway don't forget to vote! The poll closes Monday! -Ze_

†

Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR, but I own my characters and my plot line, so please don't touch.

†_Past/Thought_†

†Present†

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Nine<em>: For Him

She had watched them sleep for some time. She found herself enjoying the silence that came from the peaceful slumber enveloping the room with grace and ease. The softest smile graced her lips before vanishing. She felt weird watching them; these people who were such great influence to this world had stopped and wasted sleep on her. A parentless bastard child, damned by her own blood then gifted life in a new world. This was a king, and this was the niece of a king. Elain suddenly felt under dressed, under guarded, and extremely unfit to be in their company. Though she wasn't about to leap up and go running again, there was a haze in her head that was distracting her.

It was at the moment of distraction that Gandalf had pushed her door open, seeing the sleeping forms of the others he smiled, but the expression on Elain's face gave him much worry. He strode almost silently in, catching the female's attention but just barely. Her mismatched eyes glancing with a softened lonely stare, Gandalf offered a hand that Elain accepted with a soft distant smile. He pulled her from the bed and led her from her own room. She glanced back once at Aragorn before turning her attention to the Wizard.

"I am leaving to go after the Riders of Rohan, Elain. I want you to be very careful, and remember the Valar can only gift the dead life once." Gandalf said quietly still as they halted outside of her door. He had only wanted to talk to her for a moment to allow her to rest some more. Elain sighed with a nod, knowing that Gandalf had an idea of how reckless she was going to be, "Today is the day you leave for Helms Deep, sleep well for as long as you can. It is a long journey to reach the deep, I fear for you and I haven't a clue why." The wizard said slowly kneeling to her level and gently pushing her hood back. Her hair fell in a loose braid down her back, her eyes bearing into Gandalf's. Her silvery scar on her face seemed to be hidden by her bangs but the second Gandalf pushed them behind her ears you could seen the monstrosity that took up the larger half of her face.

At the first noise of rustling and the sound of Aragorn calling out "child" and "lad" in search for her. Her hood was back up instantly, almost the second the door opened to be precise. Aragorn's expression calmed the instant he saw Elain standing with Gandalf. He stepped out of the room, shutting the door behind him as he went. His hand found Elain's skull with a small pat as a gentle smile pasted onto his face, "I thought you had ran off again," He admitted with a light chuckle, "but here you are talking to Gandalf. I had no need to be frightened." Aragorn's tone was nothing but sincere, and that meant a lot for Elain.

"Heorot, why don't you go rest a bit longer?" He said, nudging Elain with his hand almost pushing her into Aragorn.

There was a moment of silence as Elain attempted to squeeze past Aragorn, only to be stopped by his hands on her shoulder. "His name is Heorot?" Aragorn questioned with a bit of an angered expression. For a moment Elain didn't understand why, she was happy to have a name finally. Be it a good name or not, it was almost the same meaning of her real name, "You said he had no name? Who is this creature really Gandalf?" He questioned with a demanding tone. He seemed more suspicious of the child then he had before. Elain simply wished he would make up his mind if he trusted her or not.

"He did not have a name, I simply figured it was time to bless him with one either way." Gandalf countered with a wise expression. Elain breathed a breath of relief as Aragorn let her pass. She did so with a soft bow to both of them before vanishing into her room and shutting the door. Muting the conversation between the two men and moving to go off and slumber quietly. She woke Éowyn and insisted she come join her under the covers, the uncomfortable chair was not good for a lady's posture.

* * *

><p>Hours seemed like days as they walked, Elain keeping close to Éowyn walking on the opposite side of Gimli who rode Arod. She was enjoying the conversation. So much she could not even hold back the smile on her face, though hardly seen under the looming shadow of her hood it was still here. Her hand rested on Kiivas's shoulder as they strode forward. She listened intently Gimli rant on happily about Dwarf women. She couldn't help but laugh; it was such a funny thought that people doubted the existence of female Dwarfs. After all it wasn't normal for creatures simply to appear out of nowhere, not even on Middle-Earth.<p>

She had found a distraction at the thought of the conversation, she looked back at an explanation from Aragorn, who had in fact been watching to see if she would. He mouthed and motioned "it's the beards." Causing Elain to erupt in a fit of sound filled laughs. The soft noise had shocked her above Éowyn and perhaps Aragorn more than the both of them. Even when she had tried to laugh it never came out. Why now of all times? She slowly stifled the laugh but soon found her chest heaving in laughter even more when Arod bolted, sending Gimli tumbling off. Her body hurried after him, leaving a still extremely shocked set of humans as she went to go help Gimli.

Her laughter finally died down into a bit of held back giggles as she laughed with Gimli about his fall. Looking back to Éowyn and Aragorn who exchanged expressions with a bit of distaste. She soon found herself walking side by side with Aragorn, who held a distant expression in his grey oceanic pools. Elain tapped his shoulder to catch his attention. He gave it a moment with a soft, "Yes Heorot?"

Elain motioned to the pendant on his neck, knowing what was going to come from it. She had seen the movie, she had read the book. She knew of his feelings for Arwen, and even though she told herself to be cool about it she couldn't help but feel jealous. She wasn't sure if it was the attraction between Arwen and Aragorn that had disheartened her. She hated to admit the pull she had toward Aragorn, the hateful heart in her chest wanted nothing to do with it. Elain needed to hear, but she did not want to in the slightest. He was silent in thought for quite some time until Kiivas nudged his shoulder. "She is sailing to the Undying Lands, with all that is left of her kin." He slowly shakes his head in defeat.

It was then that she heard it, her hand reached to grip at her chest feeling the sudden pressure of what was to come. She would not let harm befall the king, not a scratch would grace his face if Elain had anything to say. The commotion started, and Elain gripped the Ranger's reins for him. Her face downcast, the frown never leaving her mouth, the permanent expression seemed to worry Kiivas greatly, but quickly he turned attention to Aragorn who ran toward them. Éowyn had approached her in Aragorn's absence with a questioning expression. But when Théoden called for riders at the head of the column. Elain heard Éowyn speak with her uncle quickly protesting on how she wanted to fight, only to be quickly shot down and told to stay with the women and children.

Elain grabbed the woman's arm to stop her for a moment and gently brushed her lips across her cheeks and one thought crossed her mind. "_Stay safe Éowyn, I may not return._" Was all she thought before swinging atop her beast and galloping off after the rest.

"No Heorot! Don't go!" Éowyn called after her hopelessly before turning to her duties to lead the civilians to safety. She didn't slow down, only sped past the rest when the King called "Charge". She gripped her bow aiming for a second before letting the arrow fly from the bow, it hit an Orc square in the forehead. She gripped another arrow between her fingers and letting it fly in seconds another kill shot to a warg under a different rider.

"_Kiivas, keep running, attack and kill all you can, I'm going on foot from here._" Her voice was quick, before Kiivas could protest she had already aimed him toward a warg with a rider and started to stand on his moving form. She had made her way to the front of the pack, much to their surprise the small child found her way into the air. Her body twisted into the form of a back layout, her hand moved to the Elven sword on her side as she landed on the back of a Warg with its surprised rider running him through before digging another knife into the skull of the Warg. She had been training for months over this, and she wasn't about to be overshadowed by some motherless creature of darkness. If a war cry could have escaped her lips it would have. She didn't stray too far from Aragorn, helping as often as she could without interrupting the fighting that had progressed.

She recognized each move from the books she had read, but seeing him at work was a whole new world. His grace was almost breath taking, and she found herself distracted more than once. Because of him. She didn't mind the distraction, it was good to keep an eye on him, and she needed to remember that soon she would be forced to save him. Even if he would be mad with her, she didn't care. Death was better than allowing this to happen. She watched as Aragorn fell from his mount, and the Orc Sharku charged toward him. Elain pushed Aragorn out of the way of the Orc and leapt atop the vicious mount instead of the king. She attempted to slit his throat only to be grabbed and twisted to hang from the Warg her hood falling past her ears and showing her face and patchwork eyes to the Orc alone. Her hand reached to her knife which she ripped from her hip and plunged into the orc's chest. She gasped as he grabbed the piece of silk on her neck and tore it from its place as he fell from the creature that continued lope away.

Elain locked eyes with Aragorn for one second, she watched as he attempted to run after, screaming her given name after her. She didn't try to free herself, what was the point? She had to fall, she had to witness the army of Saruman. Things had to be seen, and Aragorn wasn't going to be the one to see them. She looked over her shoulder to see the cliff approaching fast. Her eyes moved to Aragorn once more as a tear dropped in a tired manner. Her hand reached out toward Aragorn in a futile request for help. Her face hidden by hair and bouncing hood but her eyes holding a fear that was matched to the fear she had felt the day she had died. The last thing she remembered was the yelp of a Warg. Then she found herself falling into darkness.

But she was no longer afraid. She would do anything for him.

* * *

><p>†<p>

_So, next part will be a good time, hope you really liked this! Remember, vote for me because it's my birthday on the 20th, and R&R because we all know despite grammar you love both me and the story! Anyway I hope you liked this chapter! Be expecting another update for -Ze_

†


	12. Chapter Ten: Words Spoken With God

The Lost Fawn

†

_Woo, I found a proof-reader for "The Protector in the Shadow" now I'm searching for one to do this story. If anyone at all is interested in the position let me know. I'm not looking for an English professor; I'm just looking for someone who can fix my improper mistakes! You don't have to be a genius to do it! Enjoy this chapter okay? I'm pretty excited about it myself. The reason I'm not updating The Protector today is because I'm at a really easy part to write in this story. Plus it's my damn birthday; I can do whatever I want… Ha-ha just kidding. -Ze_

†

Disclaimer: Don't ruin my birthday by stealing my plot I'll ruin you. Heh, just kidding…Or am I?

†_Past/Thought_†

†Present†

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Ten<em>: Words Spoken with God

She had been distracted as she hit the water, staring into the sky above her. Though it wasn't the azure abyss she was caught staring dangerously into, it was her own eyes. Her own soul was floating above her, much like it had the day she was shot. Oh, so she was going to die? How did Aragorn live in the movies? How long had she been falling? She didn't have time to look over shoulder to inspect as she was plunged into the icy waters of the river. The warg was weighing her down, like rocks to the bottom of the powerful river, and then she fell to darkness.

She remembered this! Gasping for air in the ocean of fate, watching her body soar away from her as she was ripped from her binds. This time though she was awake when she came up from the ocean gasping for air as she popped out of the black water. She was shivering, obviously, but it didn't stop her from swimming towards shore. Estë and Lórien paced back and forth in the marble and golden hall she had seen many times since her death. She wondered why they were pacing, and even more who the fair skinned cloaked creature standing with them was. Attempting to calm them with soothing words, and yet they seemed completely unfazed. The lines of worry were harsh on Lórien's face, and that worried Elain more than anything.

"E-Estë," Elain panted out as she drug her freezing fleshy bonds upon the shore and coughed all of the black water from her lungs. Her body trembled with little strength. She could feel her power leaving her, and her vision becoming more and more blemished and faded, "Lórien." She called to get their attention, which was given to her as soon as they saw her. They grabbed her and pulled her bleeding form away from the black ocean, and then gently laid her on a blanket on the cold marble.

"Elain why did you do it? You know that this isn't the fate that was supposed to take place!" Estë asked with a terrified expression, Elain shook her head and started coughing again. She wasn't completely dead back on the real world, why had she been drug away from her body? So she could suffer the death she deserved.

She bit her lip with a soft sigh, her breathing was rapid at this point has many different thoughts crossed her mind. She looked to Lórien for comfort, and the gentle smile that graced his face seemed to be there, but he was hiding worry and fear for her own soul. Elain knew what was coming now, and she didn't like it in the slightest, "I'm here to decide my fate aren't I?" Elain questioned with a slight whine, taking off her cloak to get away from an odd heat that was rushing through her body. She felt a pain on her throat and lifted her hand to touch it, finding blood instead, "Then we must do it quickly! I will never survive if I do not make it back before my mind goes black!" She said in a worried tone, sitting up quickly, a bit too quickly. The dizzy spell hit her like a brick wall. Making her want to vomit right then.

"It's not that easy Elain!" Estë said quietly as she helped Elain stand, "If Aragorn would have fallen, Arwen would have-"

"The dead cannot see the creatures that have come to pass into the realm of the Valar!" Elain spat suddenly, almost shocked at the sudden realization. The trees had whispered the passing of Evenstar since the day she had arrived into the world. At first she had not understood the situation, but now she understood completely. The power that had come suddenly made her feel great, "I have saved the fate of the ring, if only but a little! I must go to Helms Deep! I must warn them of the coming of the Uruk-hai!" she said suddenly heading toward the pool of water but being stopped by Lórien.

The question that was in her mind was answered with a soft sight, "You are right, the king of Gondor would have died fully and been sent on to live with his kin, but you have already died once." He said quietly in attempt to explain her situation to her. She knew what he was going to say and she slapped his hand away and silenced him with a hiss.

"My body is not dead!" She barked pointing at the bleeding cut across her neck. "This is proof," she snarled roughly looking around, "The water filling my lungs is proof! I am not dead yet! If you just send me back now!" She pleaded attempting to pull away from Lórien with a swift yank. She stumbled backwards when he released her with a soft sigh.

She felt anger course through her veins the soft expression on her face was almost heart wrenching though Lórien had no choice but to lower down to her level, "Even if we sent you back, would you survive?" He questioned softly.

"Yes she would, isn't that right Evenstar, you have foreseen it." A new voice seemed to shake the hall with authority. Another hooded creature seemed to float toward Elain with a slow graceful air. It stopped by the hooded woman who slowly removed her hood and revealed her to be Arwen. Elain scooted away from her in shock, she suddenly felt guilty for speaking so hardly to Evenstar. Though she couldn't deny the slight loathing that sat deep within her chest.

Estë and Lórien bowered their head in respect to the other hooded body. He slowly raised his hands and revealed a golden crown sitting atop his head. His deep hair wild like the creatures of middle earth, though well kept. It reminded her of Kiivas's spirit in a way. His eyes were of many colors deep and light all at this same time, he was a very beautiful man. His eyes twinkled, making him seem almost jolly in a way. Though she wouldn't picture just anyone sitting on his lap like Santa. His skin was pure, unblemished silk. Tanned yet lighter that Elain's own skin. She couldn't help but feel slightly afraid of the man before her. Holding such clear greatness while Elain was nothing more than a dying piece of flesh.

"Lord Manwë," Estë said a bit shocked looking up to meet the eyes of the man with great power. Manwë, King of the Valar, lord of the afterlife. Elain's eyes cast downward not wanting to stare at the great man who was watching her with a light smile on his face. He started toward Elain before gently stretching out his hand to her. His eyes and his entire being were welcoming, so Elain simply had to accept. She reached out her hand, slightly surprised when the Lord squeezed her hand and pulled it close to his chest pulling himself to kneel before her, and her into a sitting position.

The smile on his face sent shivers up Elain's spine but she didn't shake her hand away, she was showing strength she wasn't sure she had. "Much have I heard about you, Lady Elain." Manwë said with a thick strong voice. His expression was slightly soft, "I was not expecting to sense your presence in my realm for quite some time," He said with a quiet sense of humor despite himself. Elain couldn't help but continue to stare awkwardly at their hands which were still intertwined, " I was very shocked when Lady Arwen said you would be joining us again." She stared past the Lord before her and to Arwen, who despite Elain's feelings stood smiling at her. Guilt rushed through her again before looking back at Manwë's hand once more.

"I did not expect to be in this realm either My Lord." She said quietly her eyes flicked up into the lord's face before down to her lap, "I must admit, I do not know much about your existence, but the trees spoke highly of Lórien and yourself." She said in an almost silent tone, she could feel her sight twist again and she knew she was about to lose herself in the real world.

"Elain, I will return you to your body if you answer me one thing," The lord said coolly. Tightening his hold on Elain and pulling her to stand before him, starting to walk her toward the water though supporting her greatly because of her weak legs, "Why did you fall in place of the Son of Arathorn?" The question had shocked her for some reason, as it had shocked everyone else. The whole appearance of Manwë in general seemed to surprise the people around them.

She stayed silent for a moment, before she stilled turning to face the Lord. She would be honest with herself, she would be honest with him now. "I would not have him feel this pain." She said suddenly, her eyes fluttering closed as if she had spent the time gathering her words, and her thoughts.

"Yes child but he would not die, why did you do it?" The smile on his face showed that he knew, just that he was trying to get her to say it aloud.

"I want to protect him!" She blurted out, the smile on Manwë's face grew to a boyish grin as he gently ruffled her hair. Arwen giggled softly behind them both, which caused Elain's face to blush deeply. Her expression looked almost broken after a few moments, "but he only thinks me of a boy. A child." She said with a soft sigh her head shaking as she looked into the eyes of Manwë for the first time, the fatherly appearance made her comfortable despite her fear of men.

It was Arwen who laid a hand on her shoulder next, "Elain, the reason I sailed west was because I knew you would care for him," she said quietly as she started to lead Elain into the water, to go back to the real world, "He will find someone who will grace him with feelings even I never could." She whispered with a soft smile, "I love Aragorn, but not how you love him. Keep our King safe Fawn. I am counting on you." She pushed Elain back to the world of light again.

* * *

><p>Her eyes flashed open as water rushed into her lungs, her hand grabbed the dagger on her hip and she sliced at the leather saddle strap that was holding her to the Warg, it took a few useless tries, but she kept at it. Not giving up. When her work finally paid off she tapped her feet off of the bottom of the river and swam desperately to the top. Even after her world started going dark again, she swam into her head broke the surface and oxygen rushed into her lungs. She started coughing up, in attempt to get water out of her lungs.<p>

Her eyes searched for an eddy to swim to, though that didn't seem like it was going to happen. Only shear rock hung around her like the cloak that was barely hanging onto her body. It was old white stone walls; they craned around ocean like arms around an infant. Amazingly beautiful in her eyes. There was a long hour of nothing but swimming, but soon exhaustion gave in, and she found herself falling into a deep, lifelessly dark sleep.

Her body floated lifelessly down the river, her long hair had fallen out of her braid, and was floating lifelessly down the river, and her long hair had fallen out of her braid. It floated around her and looming around her like a shadow loomed around the dead. Her body slipped onto a broken rocky eddy, the water gracefully put her on the land and left her sit in the cool water, unmoving, hardly breathing. She felt something nuzzling her face the contact making voices come into her mind. A frantic voice echoing from whatever was touching her face. Her eyes finally barely opened as she looked to see Kiivas standing over her. Elain only coughed hardily, water moving from her lungs and up her throat with each cough. Her hand brushed his forelock away with a brief fit of strength. "_D-down._" She commanded the stallion, who complied with her command nickering and speaking in soft tones as she crawled her way on top of the stallion. _"Make…haste._" She commanded again as he carefully stood. Using his head to ensure she did not fall as his speed started slowly before bursting into a fast paced canter.

She held on, and any time Kiivas felt her start to slide he would swing his head around and tap her to ensure she didn't fall. "_Elain, some shadow moves a head!_" Kiivas spoke into her mind, rousing her from her slumber to look ahead of them. He went to turn but she nudged him forward when his eyes moved to her she shook her head pointing that he had to go. She was far too tired to thing, she had to see, and she needed to see it before it was too late. When they capped over the hill she saw the sight she had been both dreading, and looking for. Kiivas slid to a halt almost sending Elain catapulting from his back, but she held herself in place, "_There must be ten thousand strong!_"Kiivas asked with a wild expression on his face.

"_We must hurry to Helms Deep. Ride with much speed, I have to show this vision to Aragorn, it was his fate I stole._" She said quickly picking up Kiivas's mane spinning him to face the direction the Uruk-hai were heading and kicking him on. The momentary rush soon died, but somehow she managed in her weakened state to not be shaken loose. She wouldn't fail these people. They raced across the hills, down dips and rushed over ponds, a ride that might have taken days only took a matter of days. The sun began to lower its self on the horizon, but it was still beating down on the pair. Kiivas's breathing was beginning to get heavy, but not nearly as heavy as Elain's eye lids.

"_Do not fall to darkness my love,_" Kiivas said heavily as he continued to charge on, "_Helms Deep is in sight._" He was clearly breathing a sigh of relief. Despite his strength, they had run well over the length they had intended to run, but they both knew they could not slow. Thousands of lives were at stake. An entire race of people would die if she didn't get the message to them.

* * *

><p>The stride of Kiivas quickened as they raged on, charging up the winding ramp to get into the open gates of Hornburg. The stallion came to a sliding stop, and this time she couldn't stop herself from slipping off. She hit hard, opening the already bleeding cuts from moving along the bottom of the water opened and the slit on her neck started to bleed. She groaned in pain but stood shakily almost jumping out of her skin when Gimli walked up to her pushing through the crowd that had formed around her, calling things like "I'll kill him" and "let me at him" until he was standing before her. He pulled her in a hug, but she flinched visibly in pain, touching his shoulder lightly with her palm. "<em>Where is Aragorn?<em>" she questioned with urgency in her voice. The Dwarf gave her a confused expression before pointing to a set of stairs.

She walked, unstable, ungracefully, and certainly not beautifully but she moved. She supported herself on the stone and pulled herself up the stairs, each step bringing a new level of pain and a new level of determination. She wasn't giving up now. She gritted her teeth, starting to chant any song that popped into her mind. She moved along, soon finding herself in a hall full of people. Legolas was the one who came to her first, a small happy expression on his face that she had survived. He opened his hand showing the silk that had been wrapped around her neck. Elain smiled and turned in motion for him to tie it on, which he did quickly. Éowyn came running from the entrances and came crashing into the battered Elain.

A squeak escaped her lips as pain rocketed through her, god the pain was horrible. She felt her legs give out beneath her as she fell to her knees. No not now! She was so close, Aragorn was just on the other edge of the door, she could even hear his voice he was so close. She hissed, batting Éowyn's hand away. Pushing her to stand strong, she stood strong. Her back straight as she hobbled the rest of the way to the door, ignoring the guards who told her to stop as she pushed the doors open powerfully. Each step her pace grew slower as she had again locked eyes with Aragorn. The creature that she had waited so long to see. He stood straight starting toward her at almost the same pace before starting to walk quickly to her. Elain's feet tangled and send her tripping into the open arms of Aragorn. The touch she needed to show him her vision. Her eyes moving to his as her hazel eye faded to emerald matching the other one her hand rose weakly to touch his forehead and she allowed memories to flood his brain.

Everything her body remembered from the fall forward, excluding her visitation to the Valar. Her body started to tremble, seizing at all the memories that started to flood into her mind as well, though not past her fall from grace either. All his thoughts poured into her head as hers poured into his. When her mind started to wonder to different times in her life her arm fell from his forehead and she lay limply in his arms.

Her deed was done. She could finally fall prey to the darkness.

* * *

><p>†<p>

_So, was good right (hopefully)? I thought it was interesting to write. Hope you liked it, now I'm off to party over boozy cupcakes and be dumb at my birthday party! Enjoy Mellon Nin as I have enjoyed writing it. I hope you all liked my version of Manwë, I wanted him to seem like he really had favor over Elain and actually loved her almost as a daughter! I hope you liked it, remember, poll closes on Monday looks like "Yes" is going to win (YAY!) I can't wait to write out the revenge. It's going to be good. Preparations for battle in the next chapter, then first part of battle. Bless your face! Love you guys! _-_Ze_

†


	13. Chapter Eleven: She Knows of Shadows

The Lost Fawn

†

_So, I'm writing this from the Hotel, and I'm on a roll with The Lost Fawn, Protector in the Shadow will be updated on Monday, or on my own watch so don't fear! I'm currently having a tough time writing because I don't have all the letters on this key board, so if I have horrible writing don't hate me. I'm on my mom's crappy computer. Any way thanks so much for all the PMs I got wishing me a happy birthday! It means a lot to me! I'm still looking for a proof-reader for this story so if anyone is interested… I hope you liked the last chapter I posted, it required a lot more thought than expected, but it was still amazingly fun to write. Enjoy this chapter! – Ze_

†

Disclaimer: Has it changed? No. Will it? No.

†_Past/Thought_†

†Present†

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Eleven<em>: She Knows of Shadows

Her eyes had finally opened after an undisclosed amount of time, undisclosed to her at least. Her eyes were searching frantically for something she knew, some memory that she had hoped to find in the cold walls that held her spirit in her body. She was panicking, so many people that she did not know bustled around her. She could smell a darkness approaching, she could feel it in the air; the breathless touch of a death eater seemed to hover over the large Keep. She felt her body tense at the noise around her, shattering her sensitive ears, and even more sensitive mind. She shivered violently, she was so cold, and why was she so cold? There was rush of people and slight cry of children as war was nearing. She knew she would be late! She needed to fight, and she would die before being denied the honor of entering battle.

Her eyes moved around cautiously with little attention to detail, they were behind the keep for one thing. This must have been the cave! She slowly moved her head to see if she was being watched, and to her relief Éowyn was facing the other direction tending to some sleeping children. Now was Elain's chance. She soon located her weapons and everything important that she would need to fight. She ignored the pounding in her head, and the aching in her bones as she silently slipped away from the mother like creature she both loved and hated. She could feel her legs carrying her quickly as her strength returned in almost moments. She didn't hear the calling of Éowyn from behind her, she had known for many a month what she was to do. And she would be damned if someone tried to stop her now.

The second her foot exited the dark cave and came into the dark abyss of rain and the hellish scent of Uruk-hai she knew the battle was seconds from beginning. The charge was just beginning; she could hear the loud heavy footsteps of the Uruk running towards the stone keep. Sure the stone muted, but ten thousand heavy creatures approaching echoed through the mountains. Elain's body carried her up to linger within the pack of Rohirrim soldiers blending in almost too well. She could hear Aragorn's commands echoing over the firing of bows and arrows. Elain picked up her bow from her back and snuck out of the group, joining the violent front line. Her heart was thundering in her chest with fear and anticipation. She pulled her bow back with a soft motion, waiting for an order from her commander. He walked back and forth along the lines, unaware of her presence.

There was a moment of silence, a ringing that caught her ears as she was now soaked to the core she cursed the bitter rain for a moment before the command came, a volley escaped from the wall, taking out Uruks by the hundreds as another round was gathered again they exploded with a volley. She would spare no mercy for them, nor would she spare mercy for the creatures at her side. The ladders rose into the sky, and the hooks were cast to fire into the sky, killing a few men as the over shot and pulled back. The Uruks were upon them in moments as the climbed though everyone started to attack, swords were drawn and battle cries erupted. This was a war, a war to the black flag, no surrender would emit from either side. This would either turn to a complete unexpected victory (for the people of middle-earth at least) or complete genocide.

Soon she found herself with an unthinkable slashing; she spun, twirled, slashed, and hacked into the bodies around her. Surrounded, violent, and harsh didn't seem very girlish, she defended those few men around her and continued to go at work. She stumbled upon Legolas at one point who was more than shocked to see her. They had stuck together for quite some time, keeping track of how many kills they had in attempt to outdo both the other and Gimli. She had come across a small child attempting to battle an Uruk-hai Berserker on his own. She stepped in without thinking, slaughtering it, and other Uruks behind it. She swung her Elven sword and her Rohirrim blade with equal skill upon her enemy. Delivering such passion and skill in a bout of aerial movements, which seemed make her swifter and tougher to get. She touched the child pushing him away from where he stood as her hands made contact with him she snarled into his mind for him to run.

It was almost pathetic for her to see the fact that there were children in this war; there were boys who could hardly even lift a sword being slaughtered for a cause that was life or death. She knew why these children were needed, but with so much death, what could be done? One hundred men Rohirrim peasants, two hundred Hornburg soldiers, and two hundred warriors from Lothlórien were striking odds. 10 thousand Uruk soldiers stood in their way of victory, and survival.

She heard Aragorn shouting to Legolas about shooting someone down, and it didn't hit her until her mind flashed to the movie. With a gasp Elain soon found herself to be at the wrong place at the wrong time when the wall erupted in explosion underneath her. Her world was spinning for a moment before she found herself hitting the ground God knew how far away from where she was. She coughed a speck of blood for a moment. Her mind went dizzy, as she was in a small pool of water; she had landed not too far away from Aragorn. She snorted and coughed for a moment before standing shakily. She saw something that had completely shaken her, the boy whom she had just saved lay broken in a pool of his body's blood. An unspeakable terror plagued his face, and a fear held in his open blood shot eyes that rocked her to the core. She saw Aragorn turn to attack more of the horrid creatures, but all Elain could do was slowly give into the incessant rage that gnawed at the pit of her stomach.

Tired of the inconvionce cloak that graced her shoulders she ripped it off. Draping it over a large bolder, telling herself to remember where it was. She went into overdrive, her mind knocking all memories of pain, only fueling her anger even more. She exploded into action with one loft silent cry. There was pain and power in her wordless cries and her eyes a fiendish glow behind the demon like shadows of curls that covered any innocence or female qualities left in her childish face. There was nothing kind in her body, nor in her heart. She hardly even headed the warnings to fall back until she felt Legolas dragging her backwards. He tossed her cloak over her as he pulled her up the ramp at a run she swung heartlessly at creatures that blocked her way. Curses left her tongue in a language she didn't understand, only as hisses and snarls, animalistic tones no human could identify. Even after she was pushed into the keep though her curses died to simple growls as she helped build up the door.

"Heorot, have you gone mad?" Aragorn called finally taking notice of her almost as she took notice to him. There was a few moments of silence as she turned to face him, the new blood stains on her pale tunic, the fallen strands of demonic hair bellowed from her hood that covered her single normal eye. The fiendish glow of the emerald seemed to cause the king to shiver. What a sight she must have been, she was glad she had no mirror to see her horrible appearance. She wasn't pleased with his question of her sanity, but she knew already she was crazed. Having passed the limits of death two times, who wouldn't be slightly insane. The wild glow coated her eyes well, and seemed to put the men on an already tense mindset, "Ride out with me Heorot, I would have no other at my side." He said softly, finally approaching the female after quite some time of silence. She nodded, walking to walk past him, keeping silent the roaring of her throat. She wished she could make no noise compared to the frightening ones she made now, "I want an explanation on what I saw, and how did you show me such things." She was about to push him away, but Théoden came riding with Gamling, horse in hand. Kiivas fallowed behind allowing Elain to simply slip upon his back with ease. She was becoming much better at mounting so freely.

She heard the loud horn bellow from above as Gimli blew with all his might, the sound once would have frightened her, but now she took comfort in the sound. Soon it would be the Uruk-hai who would be out numbered. Soon they would see all they had doubted. Saruman would pay for his deeds, though not by her hand, she had already made her decision where her fate lay, and it was not in Isengard with the men. Yet there she found herself, trapped along with them in a keep which felt as prison walls. "_Again we fight together Kiivas, let us not fail one another. Our strength is much fierce than that of the Uruks._" She encouraged the stag beneath her, seconds before the doors burst open and a flood filled the room.

The horses charged the humans fought violently, their hearts full of wild yet useless hope. And when they reached the ramp, swords and shields clashing hardly against spear and blunt sword. The blood and death surrounded them like cloud and shadow, but her eyes rose to the top of the steep hill nearby. Her weapons stopped moving as she caught site of the white wizard. The shrill call of the horse caught attention to the creatures around, there were words exchanged, and behind the wizard Éomer of Rohan appeared. With a great cry they sped down the hill, sharply angled slope. The sun shone over the steep slope giving the wild charge an advantage. There was a mighty clash, and the creatures of Isengard were overtaken. Pushed back down a path that was wide as it was long.

There was a moment of hesitation to fallow as her eyes glanced backwards. She stared in a lonely manner after the men, the king calling victory. They pushed the Uruks toward the forest, and Éomer told the humans to stay clear of the wood, for good reason. The screams of death could be heard inside from the creatures who were ensnared into the seemingly welcome depths.

"Heorot." Gandalf's voice echoed coolly over the sudden silence of the battle field. "Take the Rohirrim along the mountain. Find the women and children, escort them home." He said lightly, patting her shoulder. Elain's eyes darkened at the command but she nodded waving her hand for the Rohirrim to fallow her. "Heorot!" Gandalf called again his eyes darkened with a hidden emotion, "Make haste. Much waits for you." He said with a wink, agitating a light snarl to erupt from her depths he laughed at the indignant noise before watching her ride off. This girl would find much that she was looking for.

* * *

><p>They caught up to the unguarded creatures quickly, within hours actually. She had become rather fond of the brilliant riding skills and stories of battle that came from the Rohirrim. Though at first she was angered by the fact that she didn't speak, but soon they figured she could not, so they spoke in her stead. They knew she was not their leader, only riding with them as a precaution. But some of the men that rode had seen her fight, one of the young boys that had been given a horse stuck to her side like glue. Never leaving her sight more than she commanded of him.<p>

Éowyn was pleased to see Elain well, though extremely angered by the fact she left without permission. It had been dangerous and rash on Elain's part, but little did she care of her own safety anymore. It was all fighting for the King of Gondor. Fighting to protect the Prince of Mirkwood, and the White Wizard. She was fighting for the Fellowship even though she herself wasn't a part of it. The princess had taken the time to rewrap wounds, and wrap new wounds. The contact allowing Elain to show the woman her fighting, and the things she had seen both gruesome. When all was said and done Elain was practically a mummy wrapped in bandages, but she didn't care mostly nicks and cuts she hadn't even noticed on her arms. Her face was almost completely unscathed.

* * *

><p>The group of Rohirrim sat around a fire with Éowyn and Elain, speaking of the victories of old, and how excited they were to be going home. Elain had a pipe in her hand, which one of the men had insisted she use. Burning pipe weed made a soft almost delicious scent over power the need to bathe. Not that she didn't want a hot bath; the weed simply distracted her from the horrible scent of blood. Something caught her attention; a loud exclamation caught her hearing and distracted her from the stories. "Stupid child." She heard a woman snarl into the darkness of the night, "All you do is cry! You'd think your tears would have dried! Crying since we found you child." The woman continued. The name caused Elain to tense and Éowyn to shift her glances to the woman who cursed the girl under her breath. There was a moment where Elain stopped breathing, her body raising as tension cursed her features.<p>

She raised slowly with Éowyn at her side, the men to busy speaking to notice her absence. There was a moment of silence between the two. More angry words escaped the same woman, and soon she found herself staring upon a crying form, even the dropping and the scent of the salted liquid caught her attention. "Who is this child Raytheon?" Éowyn asked in a confused tone feeling Elain's hand tense in her own, and seeing the uncomfortable movement of Elain gnawing restlessly on her pipe.

"A child I've adopted from the fields, we found her bare in the grain of our fields," The woman answered with a slight click of her tongue. "We picked her up to work in the fields with us, helping us rebuild," the woman explained pulling the small child roughly to stand, "but little she knows of farming, and hardly ever do tears cease to flow." The woman said with distaste evident on her voice.

The girl lifted her head to look at the people her adopted caretaker was talking to, but her eyes halted no further than "Heorot". There was a sniffling sound as the girl rubbed her eyes gazing at the face that was slightly aglow by the beaming of her pipe. Her single emerald eye watched those pale gems; those faded moss green eyes she knew so well. The pipe moved down away from her mouth as realization finally hit her. The girl knew much shadow, and so did this child. There were a few moments of silence that elapsed, but no more could Elain take it. The tears of her kin always made her heart ache. She stepped forward once, then again, then again, and then once more until the gap between the child and herself was closed. Her pipe fell needlessly to the ground. Her mouth opened and a haunting tune that soon erupted from her chest silenced the entire camp, not even a child cried in their mother's arms at the song. Her chillingly pitched voice caught even Éowyn off guard.

"_Hush-a-bye, don't you cry,_

_Go to sleep my little baby._

_When you wake, you shall have,_

_All the pretty little horses._

_Dapples and grays, Pintos and bays_

_Go to sleepy my little baby,_

_Hush-a-bye, don't you cry,_

_Go to sleep my little baby._

_Hush-a-bye, don't you cry,_

_Go to sleep my little baby,_

_When you wake, you shall have,_

_All the pretty little horses."_

Her song paused as the girl came rushing into her arms. Elain did not hesitate to envelope the child deep in an embrace placing gentle kisses on the hairline of the child. Pulling the weeping girl into her body without any emotions holding back. Gandalf had known, just as he had known before about Éowyn. He knew she would find her kin. Her haunting lullaby started again after seconds of holding back tears.

"_Way down yonder, down in the meadow,_

_Poor little baby crying "mama"_

_Birds and the butterflies flutter round its eyes,_

_Poor little baby crying "mama"_

_Hush-a-bye, don't you cry,_

_Go to sleepy little baby._

_When you wake, you shall have,_

_All the pretty little horses."_

When her song ended the child was asleep in her arms. The world was momentarily as it should have been. Éowyn looked at Elain in such a way when Elain hoisted the child up and carried her back towards the fire, cradling her like a babe in her arms. The woman attempted to go after Elain, but Éowyn soon explained to the creature in simple words.

"They are kin… and she knows of shadows."

* * *

><p>†<p>

_Hope you liked it~ Sorry it's late, hope it's good, vote, the post closes at noon today. R&R I'm going to bed! Love you all! It was really fun to write! and honestly I hope the chapters to come are as fun! Between the battle, and her being reunited with kin I just had a blast! _-_Ze_

†


	14. Chapter Twelve: A Bond of Blood

The Lost Fawn

†

_Well, I felt personally last chapter went great. If you don't agree that's fine, I don't mind. I tried my hardest to decide when to introduce the little girl. I wanted her in before I guess so she could bond with Elain again; I feel I succeeded with it personally. If you didn't realize who the little girl is, we'll go deeper into it during this and the next few chapters. Revenge comes soon after, and a surprise! I'm excited about what's to come! Poll is now closed and there is a for sure revenge happening within the next 1-5 chapters, depending on how long I want to make you wait~ Another poll will be opened soon so just be patient. I'm still looking for a proof-reader for this story, so if you want to be involved in my madness just let me know! Enjoy! – Ze_

†

Disclaimer: To… Lazy

†_Past/Thought_†

†Present†

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Twelve<em>: A Bond of Blood

Elain woke the next morning with a start, remembering the happenings from the day before. She hadn't realized how sore her bones were, or how tired her muscles were until she tried to move. A small childish noise escaped the sleeping form against her chest. Never had she expected to find this child, never in her wildest of dreams nor her darkest of hates. She never would have wished a fate of death upon her kin. Yet here the seven year old sat, sleeping at peace against Elain who had just woken from sleep against Kiivas. She almost wanted to kill something, or more someone. Lydia couldn't have just been sent here, the Valar wouldn't do such a thing to her. That must have meant she died, but the question that kept penetrating her mind was "how?"

"Heorot," Éowyn called softly from above her, causing her to start slightly. Her eyes glazed over as she stared into the deep pools of Éowyn, the wonderfully beautiful pools that had saved her more than once. "We must continue on Heorot, we near Edoras, and much will need to be done when we arrive." She spoke softly so she didn't wake Lydia who rested still against Elain who nodded softly at the suggestion from Éowyn, they needed to move, and they needed to move quickly. The mountains would be dangerous, and it was a danger she didn't want to face in the late hours of the day. Éowyn walked away to go tend to breakfast, leaving Elain to wake Lydia from her slumber.

She nudged the small girl softly with her hand, brushing locks of hair from her face and pulling the hood from covering such beautiful golden ringlets. She was the one who looked just like father, those iced green eyes, that beautiful golden hair. Everything was spot from the slight pointed shape of her nose, to the hammered pinky toe on her left foot. She wore a plain dress that was fit for a small child in a peasant town in middle-earth. A small dark brown colored dress was over pale muslin. Her cloak was tiny, a dirt brown colored fabric. That barely covered all of her skin. Those pale eyes soon opened to lock with Elain's emerald pool. The colors contrasting and mingling together, like water and sugar becoming one after a few long minutes of sitting. There was a moment when tears flooded into Lydia's eyes making Elain's heart weak at the sight.

"Lainy!" the girl exclaimed wrapping her arms around Elain's neck and squeezing as tight as she possibly could. Slowly Elain stood with the girl on her neck, turning to Kiivas who also stood. She placed a hand on his shoulder with a smile.

"_Kiivas, this is my sister Lydia,_" she said to both of them, Lydia looked confused when she was staring at her sister and her mouth did not move. "_Lydia, this is Kiivas, my savior._" She said with a soft smile, her heart seemed to drop at the look of terror that crossed the little girl's face. The little girl pulled Elain's face to hers tapping her forehead to Elain's.

"Can't you speak Lainy?" the child asked with a cool expression, her innocence never ceased to amaze Elain. There was a long pause before Elain started to exhale not looking forward to explaining the trauma to her sister. There was a moment of silence before Éowyn came striding toward them once more. A soft gasp escaped Lydia and she jolted back, staring doe-eyed at Éowyn before burying herself into her sister's cloak.

Éowyn did not seem fazed by this, so she simply stated her propose. "Heorot, we need to get moving," she said gently placing a hand on Elain's shoulder. Elain nodded before looking Lydia dead in the eye. There was a moment of unmoving silence between the three, "Who is this beautiful girl?" she questioned happily after a few moments. A small smile formed brightly on Lydia's face. She was a weakling when it came to praise on any level. Even the smallest comments seemed to give Lydia an entire reason for being.

"I'm Lydia!" she called with a bright expression, using her arms to animate herself to seem even more. Éowyn smiled brightly at the little girl's antics. There was a moment of silence but soon Lydia giggled as Éowyn ruffled her hair.

"That is a beautiful name. Very rare! I've never heard that name before." Éowyn said brightly before a dark expression crossed her face, "I heard from Raytheon that you came with another girl," Elain's face moved to stare at her, the snarl that escaped her lips, "is this true?"

Even Lydia's eyes widened with fear, her heart clearly paced up as she stared into the eyes of Elain. There was a moment of quiet mumbles from the camp, the sound of creatures moving along and starting on their journey. "Yes." There was another moment of silence from Lydia. "Nadia, I woke next to Nadia." The girl said staring with a horrified expression at Elain.

"_Then it's more important now that you don't use my real name Lydia. To the Rohirrim I am Heorot. Do not call me Elain until the time is right._" Elain commanded in a tone she hadn't used before she placed Lydia on the back of Kiivas who seemed a bit uncomfortable with the weight, but did nothing to hurt the girl. The stallion shifted carefully, waiting for Elain to swing up behind the girl. She held out her hand to Éowyn. She smiled lightly waving her hand. She simply gripped the arm of Elain with a loving smile, "_we have much to speak on. This is a new dynamic I was not expecting._" Elain admitted softly to her loving adopted sister. The woman smiled brightly at the statement with a nod.

"Nor did I, but count the blessings!" Éowyn said with a cool smile, "A beautiful little girl has found her way into your life once more." With that Éowyn moved back, and though she would have vanished to everyone else, Elain could still see her.

Much traveling was done as they rode Elain and Lydia caught up, though the girl was hesitant to speak about the happenings that had landed her on this world, Elain could only picture what horrors she had gone through with Nadia. According to what the seven year old girl said, it had been about two weeks since she was found by the Rohirrim. She was found almost immediately after she awoke in the middle of a field. They shared memories, because it seemed to always be harsh because neither of them could hide their pasts. Elain hadn't wanted her sister to know of the horrors she faced, yet when she saw what had happened to her sister she found herself wanting more and more for her sister to be comforted. She wanted Lydia to know that they had gone through horrible things, even if Elain's was worse. Lydia's was bad; she had been simply killed in cold blood by her own sister. Drugged with a tranquilizer after Elain's funeral and given a horrible poison that took hours to work. Then only half dead stuffed in a body bag and tossed over the bridge.

A few times Elain had caught sound of Nadia and had been tempted to simply murder the girl. But with every ounce of hate and passion she held back. Elain apologized profusely to Lydia for leaving her and for having such hateful thoughts. Lydia explained in the most mature way a seven year old could, that she did not disagree with Elain's thoughts. Nadia terrified her, but Elain explained that she could not stop Nadia of she came to take Lydia. She had a cruel fate planned for the wench if she ever caught her hurting Lydia, but until then the small girl agreed to "tough it out".

Raytheon was the one who eventually came to snatch away Lydia. The woman was still uncomfortable with the fact that the hooded warrior had taken a liking to the child that worked for her. Elain heard mention in some whispers that she was preying on the child to wed. This thought sounded about as appetizing to Elain as seeing Nadia face to face again. Not once had the girl passed into Elain's line of vision, and for that she was thankful. Even though she cared not if the woman ever lived to see another day, there would only be one way she would ever stop the woman. Elain had sworn that if she ever witnessed Nadia touching Lydia in anyway violent that she would gut the creature where she stood, and she did not care who saw it. She would apologize for the blood spilt on the ground, not for the creature slain. Everything was bitter sweet in this world, and you either took it like a man, or cried like a babe later.

They reached Edoras that evening, most everything seemed in place, though there was some sight that a few houses had been robed. Hardly anything was more then disheveled from the sudden leave. Every house was the same down to the very last thatched roof. The silence seemed to scream louder than any noise that could have escaped the people at that moment. Almost the second they arrived the female and child servants rushed off to the hall to start preparing food for a feast. Elain took care of the Rohirrim's horses with most of the stable boys, allowing the warriors to rest.

The stable children she soon found to be three boys, and two girls one of which being her sister. She helped clean sweaty horses, muck stalls, feed, and saddle any horses that needed saddled. She found herself falling in love with the small children's antics; all of them had their own spunk and wild personalities. She found herself laughing and joining in with their play until someone she did not expect walked into the barn, her body stilled and her laughing died as the girl strode powerfully into the barn. Just the creature she didn't want to see, just the creature she had wanted to kill since she heard of her survival.

"Lydia come on, It's time to go get cleaned up so we can go finish cleaning the hall." Her voice was sickly sweet, all the children didn't seem to notice, but by the look Lydia gave Elain it was clear that was not true. By the way that Nadia roughly grabbed the seven year olds arm that things weren't going to be pretty. Elain patted Lydia's shoulder once more running her fingers through the child's hair.

Elain violently grabbed Nadia's arm with a snarl as she tried to drag Lydia away, her arm rested on Lydia's should as her thoughts rushed into the child's mind. _"I'll save you soon little princess. You must believe that."_ She said quietly into the child's mind before gently pushing her off after the woman who was glaring violently. By the expression Nadia wore to Elain, she thought her identity had been compromised, but it seemed that she simply was intimidated. Nadia seemed to be slightly fearful of Elain's warrior like appearance. She liked the fear that crossed the other woman's eyes, the cruel evil smirk that crossed Elain's lips. That woman would need this fear if she wanted to survive the fate Elain had planned for her. That fear wouldn't save her, but that look was great. She would take time to ensue fear into Nadia.

Then when the time came, she would strike like a viper.

* * *

><p>†<p>

_I hope you liked this chapter, I'm aware it was short but I've been cut on time lately! I know right, Nadia really? Why would I add back that bitch? Well because you wanted revenge my friends and revenge you shall get. I'm going to surprise you at the time that it'll happen, and when it does happen an even bigger surprise will happen. Or more the day of the revenge something unexpected…. Look just is waiting for it! It's going to be great! I'm so freaking excited! Elain and Lydia will be spending quality time together before our heroes return! I'm really excited. Also I just want to explain once again about spelling errors remember I'm writing on an iPod, so go easy on me. I'm still looking for a proof-reader for this story, so if anyone at all is interested let me know! – Ze_

†


	15. Chapter Thirteen: Lullaby of Stable Rats

The Lost Fawn

†

_I'm really pleased with how my stories are going. I'm content with this story, but I'm really content with how my new story is coming. Anyone who is interested should take a gander, because it's a good time! Anyway this chapter was a whole lot of fun to write, I feel like it really expresses Elain's complete love for children. Soon revenge will come! I'm thinking within the next two-three chapters. Maybe more and maybe less we'll see how I feel. Be watching for it! I'm pumped for revenge more than anything. But I want you to know that I'm really happy to have you people reading my stories, sometimes I don't get a lot of reviews, but the story alerts and the amount of hits I have…It makes it all worthwhile to be honest. I just want to thank everyone who believed in my stories when I didn't. Thank you. – Ze_

†

Disclaimer: To… Lazy

†_Past/Thought_†

†Present†

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Thirteen<em>: Lullaby of Stable Rats

Everyone was feeling tense in the absence of their kings. Isengard wasn't that far from Rohan, what was taking them so long? How long had they been? Almost a week wasn't it? Elain had busied herself on staying away from the main set of humans, shying from any female other than her sister, and other then Lydia and Éowyn. It was easier to watch people in the distance, and by god did she watch. Like a hawk eyeing its prey, she worked with the children in the stables and even developed a form of sign language so she could communicate through normal words. Lydia had become her translator for the servants in the hall who Elain helped clean, for the "stable rats" that Nadia hated. And though very rarely, she became a translator between Elain and Nadia herself.

The clear smile that had pasted on her face; she watched her sister tell tales from their world to the children. The tales of Cinderella, Spirit, Bat Man, and any other story she could think of. Elain would nibble on the pipe that the Rohirrim had given her while she watched them in the darkness of the barn as they danced. The Princess Bride seemed to be one of their most favorites so far. Lydia had told it so much that the other children had memorized it so they could reenact the entire story, fighting with stick swords in the isle ways of the barn, the building, and the entire city of Edoras.

At the beginning of the stay the Rohirrim had sent a guard to watch the horses every day, but soon enough (with help of her translator) Elain had convinced them she could handle protecting a bunch of horses. It's not like it mattered; she hadn't set foot into her room since they had been there the night before the battle of Helms Deep. She had eaten, slept, and even bathed with the children who dwelled in the barn. She had made herself their "keeper" of sorts. Straying further and further away from humans of any type, she even felt herself slipping away from Éowyn at times.

She had done just about everything in the barn, rarely touring with some Rohirrim men in patrol. She often rode alone if at all, Kiivas quite enjoyed the fact that she slept in his stall, telling him stories of wild horses from her home. They spoke of earth often; Kiivas seemed most interested in the stories she told that included Native Americans and stories of the old west. Even when the horse did not understand what a "gun" was, he was amazed by what people could do with them. He seemed insulted when she mentioned "horseless wagons" so she stayed as far away from the mention of cars or any vehicle that didn't involve a horse.

When she wasn't chatting with the children she was doing a "man's work" hardly ever helping the women, though any time they asked her to clean, cook, or do a laundry run she would help. It was easy to stay under the radar when Gandalf and the others weren't there. Now with Lydia who was dubbed her guide she felt unstoppable. Though soon all her energy had died, she still could not talk. She couldn't even make the violent noises she had made before, but she could sing. She could lift a tune to the surrounding mountains, and to the sleeping children that always littered Kiivas's stall.

She found she could speak through the wind, though rarely heard by more than a small crowd of children who seemed to come from all the houses around the stable for the fabled story time. She would whisper through the wind, or they would all sit in a large circle, with contact to each other in some way. At first it had scared the children, the pictures of stories that she had conjured up in her mind, but fear gave away to amazement and awe.

Work was getting done in the stables, and they were just finishing up when a child from outside the barn came padding in. "Heorot, will you tell us a story about a princess?" the small golden haired girl requested with a gentle smile, a flush of red covered her cheeks as she spoke. A boyish grin crossed Elain's face as she stepped forward toward the girl. The air in the barn going still for a moment as Elain thought of something to say, "You don't have to though, milord." A boy said jogging in behind his sister giving her a gentle tug on the dress. To stop the little girl from walking closer, even though most of the children knew Elain wasn't a man, they still called her "My Lord" or a "stable boy". Aware that no one was ever sure who was watching, no matter where they were.

"_Have no fear,_" her whispers carried to the pair, smiles crossed their faces as they realized that she would sing for them, "_but come back after nightfall. I cannot sing a proper lullaby during the day, can I?_" her voice was deep and distorted, but the children nodded eagerly before stopping and looking at her as they felt the air still again, "_Do go tell the others for me, will you dear?"_ she questioned with a hopeful expression, smiling as they turned to patter off.

She was happy greeted by the soft chatter of children when she came walking in much later with Éowyn in tow. There weren't many, but enough to make the barn warn with giggles and laughter. Most of them were young, not much older than Lydia, and some were even younger than Lydia. As they gathered around Elain, who was leaning easily on the laying down and resting form of Kiivas. The stories began with the eager introductions of characters as they sat either holding hands or leaning against one another. Pictures of Snow White came into her mind, it made most sense to choose that story. For starters, Snow white reminded her slightly of an Elf. She wasn't sure why but she simply did, that kindness and lack of imperfection simply made Elain think "elf". Another thing was the Dwarfs, though not exactly represented perfectly they were relatively close and seemed to entertain the children who made comments about them being, "A great many of Master Gimli.". She knew Gimli would be greatly angered by the ignorance that she posted with the appearance of them, but reminded herself that Gimli wasn't there.

The evil Queen seemed to strike nothing with the children at first, but as the time drew on she could tell their distaste for the queen grew. They wind told the stories for her, as pictures danced through the children's minds. They strongly detested the "horrid hag" as she was named with a laugh by one of the children. The story soon introduced the Prince, who reminded her of a human. For some reason she had formed a more realistic form of each, knowing that animations and drawings would only confuse them. Each creature had their own voice, and she made sure not to mess them up. It was easy enough to confuse the children who aged from five and a half to ten. By the time the prince came to fight the battle with the dragon the children were cheering and whooping for the prince. Everything seemed almost so entertaining for her it; it wasn't a story to them, it was a real person's life they were watching. She felt embarrassed slightly as she had used Aragorn as a model of the prince. He wasn't a prince, he was a king.

The story hit its climax, before slowly winding down with ease. The some of the children were sleeping, and others were wide awake begging for another story that Elain wouldn't give. Éowyn and herself delivered children back home with smiles on their faces, children were so entertaining. Everything about them kept both of the women happy and pleased. They parted ways at the barn, Éowyn had whined like a child for Elain to come with her, but Elain wouldn't do it. Nadia had come to collect Lydia who was covered in welts and small bruises. Most hidden in locations where creatures that weren't looking couldn't see. Elain could, she always could see when Lydia came home from the small Romani school bruised even the slightest bit. She was the mother Lydia never had, and she stood at that role with happiness.

Elain had collected the two children who had decided to take first watch. She returned to find them sleeping, and curled into the also sleeping form of Kiivas. She started to smile, the simple emotion was bright and pleased. Her strides were graceful, she slowly moved forward with the movements of an Elven wonder. She was silent as she slowly lowered herself between the two children. The only sound that could be heard was the movements and chomping of horses partaking in the last of their existing feed. She wrapped her arms around the children, smiling contently as they snuggled into her sides.

"_They didn't have you where I come from,_

_Never knew the best was yet to come._

_Life began when I saw your face,_

_And I hear your laugh like a serenade._

_How long do you want to be loved?_

_Is forever enough, is forever enough?_

_How long do you want to be loved?_

_Is forever enough?_

_Cause I'm never, never giving you up."_

Her voice was soft, it rained across the small city like the water that had fallen upon Helms Deep only a few days before. The Rohirrim had become used to the small haunting voice that wafted across the wind. Many times they had attempted to find the creature that created the haunting melody. They had come to the barn, but they would only find Elain, lips unmoving as she sat pretending to sleep next to the children. Though this time her lips were moving, and the lyrical tone was her own, and not the whispers of the wind. She could almost hear the city sigh, as they leaned back, relaxing into the music.

Perhaps if she would have heard the small padding of hoofs coming to the barn she would have stopped, but she didn't. She was singing the children and horses into a deeper more quiet form of sleep. There was a moment of silence as she hummed along a tune before the lyrics poured from her lips again.

"_I slip in bed when you're asleep,_

_To hold you close and feel your breath on me._

_Tomorrow there'll be so much to do,_

_So tonight I'll drift in a dream with you._

_How long do you want to be loved?_

_Is forever enough, is forever enough?_

_How long do you want to be loved?_

_Is forever enough?_

_Cause I'm never, never giving you up."_

There was a moment of silence again, she felt peace. She felt safe deep within her being. She was at home in Rohan, and she really enjoyed being there. Her wild eyes were silenced when she finally heard the hoofs she had already began her next verse, and really she only figured it was a band of Rohirrim men back from patrol. She knew there were four of the soldiers who had ridden out earlier, not saying why but just riding. They said they had caught word of someone and she did not ask why. Her mouth opened lightly and more words poured from her chest.

"_As you wander through this troubled world,_

_In search of all things beautiful._

_You can close your eyes when you're miles away,_

_And hear my voice like a serenade._

_How long do you want to be loved?_

_Is forever enough, is forever enough?_

_How long do you want to be loved?_

_Is forever enough?_

_Cause I'm never, never giving you up._

_How long do you want to be loved?_

_Is forever enough, is forever enough?_

_How long do you want to be loved?_

_Is forever enough?_

_Cause I'm never, never giving you up._

_Is forever enough?_

_Cause I'm never, never giving you up."_

* * *

><p>(Aragorn)<p>

There was a moment of silence that overtook the long ride. They were back in Rohan, and to be honest he was glad. He had missed many creatures from the rather grand yet rustic city. Mostly Heorot, he wasn't sure why he felt so connected to the boy he just couldn't seem to stay away. He had been working on watching his distance since he found the child passed out on the ground. Something was amiss with the creature, he was too light, even for a human boy. The curve of his body wasn't normal for a boy of any age. It was odd, in many ways how his mind had strayed to the odd boy even during the battle. How heartbroken he had been when he heard word of the boy falling over the cliff. Everyone had taken it roughly, but Aragorn, he had felt as if someone had taken his world. That the light had just vanished from his world, and he was confused at why.

But the creature that had shown him something that he himself hadn't seen. His old form might have cried witch craft, but he had felt differently for the pictures had shown. Though he had seen a flash of something else before she had lost herself to the shadow, a flash of something he could not explain. Something dark, a pain he had wanted to prevent though he hadn't known how.

Their horses were galloping powerfully up across the plains, darkness had fallen. They wanted to get there sooner, but they had been held up by Saruman. A story that had bothered him, a story about a girl who had surpassed the grave, and had come to live again by grace and blessing of the Valar. Gandalf had acknowledged this, he had agreed with Saruman, saying "The girl will destroy your fate." Before they could pry more, more interesting topics as Gimli had called them, came up. Aragorn had been more then interested in the conversation. Though brief it had struck something more than he had reasoned with. His mind was lost in thought, hardly had he noticed their arrival upon the city with four guards in tow. That was when the lyrics hit his ears.

The haunting sound resonated deeply within his soul, he hadn't known why, but the song had reminded him of Heorot. Legolas wore a rather odd expression, but not nearly as odd as Aragorn's. Gandalf started to chuckle wildly he slowly swung down from Shadowfax. He led his horse toward the barn as the sound continued, growing every stride of Brego. His expression was confused as he slowly rode into the stable closely following behind the king who had followed in Gandalf's feat by slipping gracefully down from his horse only a few moments before. "Gandalf, whose ghostly song is that?" Aragorn asked quietly with a small questioning air around his face. He was whispering so he did not disturb whoever was singing.

"That is the song of Heorot, dear Aragorn. The Lullaby of Stable Rats. It seems our little bird has found its song." Gandalf said with a bright smile whispering almost even more silently back. Aragorn was shocked to find that his treasured child had a voice. He ignored Gandalf's warnings as he slowly approached the stall where she laid, his eyes opened, this was not the voice of a man, or even a boy. He glanced over the stall door, staring at the creature's whose lips could be seen moving and whose eyes were closed like the children who slept on her lap. He opened his mouth to speak, but he stopped as someone else interrupted.

Someone Aragorn recognized well.

* * *

><p>†<p>

_I hope you enjoyed! It was really fun to write! I hope that you liked it! I hope you'll vote on the new poll on my page, R&R, and then continue reading! I'm so happy that I could get this posted at this time! I would have posted it a lot earlier, but I didn't want to stop at 2,034 words. I really wanted to get more writing done to get further into the beginning feelings of Aragorn. I hope you enjoyed! I'll be going deeper into his mind in the next few chapters! I'm really happy with this chapter and I hope you are too! I'll see you later my friends! – Ze_

†


	16. Chapter Fourteen:For the Love of Hobbits

The Lost Fawn

†

_Well, I hope you all like it so far! I'm having fun writing it, and personally that's good enough for me. A review or two would be nice, but I can put up with nothing for awhile. I think that if I enjoy writing, then that's all that matters. Anyway, shorter chapter, I want to get more chapters up so I can get the revenge up soon. I want more space between now and then. So it's going to be 2-3 more chapters before the revenge even starts, but I want it to happen **before** the feast. So it'll have to happen soon. Please vote on the poll on my profile for my other story, if you don't know what the poll means that's fine, you can either not vote, or just read it. Up to you! Peace bros~. – Ze_

†

Disclaimer: To… Lazy

†_Past/Though/sign_†

†Present†

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Fourteen<em>: For the Love of Hobbits

"Heorot!" one voice called, "Elain!" called another, she was sure that the one would not have called her name if it would have been thinking but it was the excitement that had distracted them. Her head snapped up violently to stare at the creature leaning on the door. Her charge had returned? She couldn't help but smile wildly at the man; her mismatched eyes gleamed under the shadow of her hood with pure excitement. And though she had tried her best to now allow the other emotions flow to the top they did. Every emotion she had felt for Aragorn seemed to come to life in her eyes in that moment. Though her heart came to her throat when she experienced what happened next. The children had awoken and gone to tend the King's horse, as well as Éomer's fine steed. Leaving Elain to slowly rise to her feet and stretch with ease.

It was not the voice of Aragorn, who she sat in a war of eye contact with. It was the voice of a long time friend, one of the first people she had met on Middle-Earth. She watched Aragorn ungracefully stumble out of the way of two hobbits that tossed the door open and ran straight into her arms. She couldn't help the lyrical bell like laughter. She picked Pippin up and spun him around planting a gentle kiss on his cheek before doing the same to Merry. Both of them stood speechless until she started signing, remembering that Lydia wasn't there suddenly made her very frustrated. She put two fingers into the corner of her mouth and let a shrill, high-pitched whistle float through the air. Legolas covered his ears at the loud noise, and Kiivas snorted, gently hitting her back to make the noise stop.

There were a few questions of confusion, and a few long moments of silence before scampering of feet were heard and heavy labored breathing of a young child. She pushed past everyone in her way with little but an almost mute excuse me. Éowyn was hot on the girl's heels trying to get her to stop running away. That was until she noticed all the activity going on in the barn. Elain couldn't help but smile when she witnessed a teary eyed Éowyn running full force into the arms of her brother. The sight was one to behold, she pulled back slowly from her brother to bow to the king, but her uncle only smiled and pulled her into a soft embrace.

Ah family, the soft memories of a time where one could be loved was harshly put in her mind. She was drawn out of her mindset when Lydia, panting, sweating, and hardly dressed ran tiredly into the stall of Kiivas, who was now standing at the side of Elain. She slipped into the stall with a moment, breathing heavily and staring into the almost matching eyes of her sister. Elain put her hands on her hips with a slight hiss she used her hands to sign with a cold glare, even though the smaller girl could not see the expression.

"_You took your time._" Even the motions of her hands seemed to sneer. She noticed the new bruise on Lydia's cheek and slowly sighed. "Heorot I ran as fast as I could! Nada is hard to get away from when she is harsh!" She noticed that she called Nadia her adopted Rohirric pet name, so Nadia had called it. Honestly it was a pathetic excuse for anything. In Elain's mind the witches name should have been "death", "Nadia the betrayer" is what the girl's name should have been. Elain motioned for Lydia to come forward, the small girl bowed her head lightly at Aragorn as she passed, Elain didn't miss the giggle that escaped the girl. She knew she shouldn't have told the seven year old of her feelings for him. It had honestly been an accident, a memory slipped up of the time that she revisited the Valar.

"_Come, I need a translator._" She signed watching the girl huff and pad swiftly over to the girl, spinning to look at the hobbits. It was a strange thing, the moment she saw them it was like the moment she had seen light. The girlish grin that had been on her face met the boyish grin from the older males. She couldn't help but let a silent air filled laugh escape her mouth. The hobbits introduced themselves with a bright expression but Lydia put them all to shame.

"Hello Lord Merry and Lord Pippin! I'm Lydia, I'm seven, and I'm Heorot's…translator, and I'm sister to Nada!" she said brightly moving to hug them both much like her sister had done only a few moments before, except the cheer seemed to be multiplied by ten, she looked back at Aragorn with a bright smile, which he seemed to return in his own way. "I'd much rather be Heorot's sister though! He's really nice to me! Nicer then my other-…" Elain clamped a gentle hand over the girl's mouth quickly stopping her from continuing the sentence. Lydia looked up from under the hand and met the fiendish eyes of Elain. Her eyes grew wide as Elain gave a stern look which simply made Lydia nod in response.

"Hello Lady Lydia! It's a pleasure to meet you! I hope we can become great friends!" Pippin called excitedly; clearly Lydia had stolen a place in the hobbit's heart. If the creature admitted on the other hand was a completely different thing. Soon a conversation erupted between the five as Elain and Lydia asked the hobbit's to tell them everything.

* * *

><p>Eventually the night was wearing thin, and Lydia was beginning to grow tired soon enough she found herself sitting on a pile of hay with Aragorn, the Hobbits sleeping around her with Lydia wrapped in their protective grasps. Both she and Aragorn had pulled their pipes out and had gathered some tobacco weed to smoke, Elain with care, Aragorn simply not giving much of one. She sat perched next to him, glancing over at him as he glanced to her ever so silence was beautiful, they were comfortable together, and that was something Elain liked. Before she was afraid of Aragorn, not because he was the type of man to betray her, but because he was a man. She had seen that he meant no harm, and that made her comfortable. There was another moment of silence before Gandalf appeared before her, slowly lowering himself down to their level. It took a rather long time for him to sit down but when he finally released a breath and leaned back. He studied Elain for a good long while before smiling at her fondly. She herself smiled quietly her face illuminated by the burning weed in her pipe.<p>

"So your voice is returning little fawn?" he questioned with a sly expression on his face. Elain hesitated pulling the pipe from her mouth and resting her hand gently on the knee of his legging. She nodded after a few moments making a bit of a growling sound in her chest. She was wild; she attempted to make as much vibrations in her vocal cord as possible. Though she knew that was not the case to save her. The more Aragorn's feelings grew, the more her feelings grew for him, and the sooner she would be saved. She came up with an idea, but she had decided she was going to do it.

"_I can speak through the wind now, Stormcrow._" She masked her voice into a deeper, more masculine voice. Her voice was rich and husky to begin with, so hiding the feminine qualities was simple. Aragorn turned to stare wide eyed at the creature by his side. Her fiendish glowing eye looked over at him only once before she stared at Gandalf once again. Her mind was racing as the air in the barn stilled, she wasn't going to speak but it was good to be able to have the wind working with her. There was a lot of question that escaped the creatures but it was Gandalf who spoke swiftly after she had announced the truth.

"Oh? Is that how you sing?" Gandalf questioned with a raised brow, he leaned forward looking at her. She noticed the hand reaching toward the bandage on her neck. She flinched backwards with a feral growl that erupted from her depths. Her eyes blazed like the fire in the end of her pipe. She couldn't stop herself from slapping the hand away, she was getting used to men yes, but she wasn't about to allow one to touch her freely.

"_No, Manwë granted me a voice to sing._" Her dark expression came harshly, voice coming across darker and more intense than before. She was getting uncomfortable. It was awkward and yet when she felt Aragorn's hand gently brush across her arm she relaxed. She knew Gandalf would never hurt her, yet it was just so hard to accept that the men weren't out to get her. Her expression went from shadow to black in a moment, her brows bunched, "and _you see Lydia is alive Gandalf. But a darker creature lurks in the shadow. The betrayer lives._" She growled violently into the wind. At first Gandalf was confused when he looked at the child in the arms of Merry he sighed.

Gandalf lifted his hand to silence her. "We will speak of this later. We are all tired, and need much rest. Let us part ways here. We can speak in private tomorrow Heorot." With that Gandalf was up and away, leaving Aragorn to sit quietly with Elain.

(Aragorn)

They fell back into a silence as they say beside each other. Eventually Elain fell into a slumber in the hay, and Aragorn sat watch over the innocent creatures around him. He was pleased in a strange way; this was a new feeling for him. The child could speak through the air around them; it was a new concept to him. But he was happy, between the child that was used as a translator, and the wind their language gap would soon be closed. He could tell the creature wasn't completely comfortable with him yet. He didn't take his eyes off of the sleeping forms. The child was more to Heorot then the creature let on. Aragorn might not have understood at first, but he wasn't stupid. He had lived long enough to tell when someone was lying.

The child had slowly woken up and in a daze had curled up against him. At first he was shocked and was going to push her away, but as the little girl relaxed into him he smiled. He couldn't hold it back, and he wasn't even sure if he could withhold the small chuckle in his chest. He put out his pipe, and set it up off of the hay on one of the stall's walls. He wrapped the girl in his warm embrace seeing that she was shivering. He mumbled in Sindarin that he himself wasn't sure he understood.

His mind kept traveling back to the chilling voice he had found to be Heorot. It was such a sound that he simply wanted to hear more. The child just kept posting more and more questions in his mind, and he wanted to get even closer to the mysterious and every elusive child. Of only Éowyn would have let him before. But he wasn't sure that Heorot would have let him at that time. The child was so fearful at first; he couldn't stop thinking back to the boy hiding behind Gandalf's cloak only a few months ago. He had come very far from where he was. But it wasn't far enough for Aragorn's tastes. He wanted to be even closer to the creature. He shouldn't feel that way about a boy, but he just couldn't stop himself for getting more attached to the kid.

Why couldn't he get himself to feel it was wrong?

†

_Does Aragorn suspect? Who knows! Small chapter, I'm to be updating more, so stuff will get shorter. That's the price I must pay for quick updates! Enjoy, vote, and R&R those are your jobs! Don't fall behind you'll be left behind…wait wrong movie! Anyway enjoy like I've said before. I'll be updating Born of Fire later, but not quite yet. Now I'm off to go to the bathroom, I've held it for like 3 hours so I could write this post up really quick! Bye guys! – Ze_

†


	17. Chapter Fifteen: Fool of a Took

The Lost Fawn

†

_This is going to be a short chapter, but revenge will be playing out starting the next chapter. I wanted them to have a few days before the feast, I feel like if I continue on with a few days it'll give them time to adjust to the surprise! So, please enjoy this chapter! Don't forget to vote on the Poll for my other story! Thanks to the few followers that the story has, because it means a lot that the story is getting a bit of attention. I'm really glad for the group who has added this story to their story alerts! Thanks to those who send me PMs, and contact me through Email! Enjoy mellon nin! I look forward to this and the next few chapters to come! – Ze_

†

Disclaimer: To… Lazy

†_Past/Though/sign_†

†Present†

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Fifteen<em>: Fool of a Took

"Heorot, please don't be hasty like that!" Pippin begged to her Merry was pulling the sleeve of her tunic, which was rolled up. Her scars were hidden within the shadow of her cloak, but her expression was more livid and serious. She cursed him in any language she could possibly think of, straddling him like a horse to pin him to the ground. Their training session had been going well until Pippin had started treading on… Unwise territory. Intimidation was the beginning stage of her situation; interrogation came after the pretend beating. Unknown to her; a few faces had turned to watch the display on the training fields. Those faces being Éomer, Aragorn, and Legolas. The elf was trying his best to hold back laughter, while Éomer looked relatively concerned for the creature.

"You're lucky I'm helping you! You shouldn't have asked him if Lydia was of courting age!" Merry said with a snarl, attempting to pull Elain off of Pippin. In all honesty she wasn't that mad, if ever she had expected an older man to ask such a question she was happy it was Pippin. Though still, her mother instincts, and her over protective nature made it impossible for her to honestly answer without killing the Hobbit first. She wasn't mad, more entertained that such a fool would think her to allow a man over 20 to lay paws on her innocent sister, who was just turning 8 in the next few days. She wasn't planning on telling the hobbits of the child's birthday, simply because she knew of the reaction Pippin would have. Lydia didn't need to get used to people fawning over her. Elain knew that soon that would come to an end; if she actually went through with slaughtering Nadia like the bitch deserved there was no way that she would be able to be welcomed. Only Gandalf, Lydia, and Kiivas knew of her past.

She had looked as if she was going for her blades, where in all honesty her hands had found Pippin's sides in a matter of seconds and with much haste she began her attack. Her fingers moved quickly along his sides, causing him to chuckle in confusion. At first he only struggled and flailed to get out of the lock she had on him, but soon laughs erupted from his chest, royal jolly, teary eyed laughs continuously poured from his being. He begged for her to stop, but she wasn't about to budge. Merry had attempted to help his friend but every time he tried he was only pushed back. Elain had grown up with two little sisters; she knew how to perform an attack of epic levels on children.

As the struggle continued she found herself laughing soon, the melody that escaped her chest was above anything she had felt before. It was a noise she herself hadn't heard before. Her laugh had always been darker, fake, littered with plastic and lies. But his was a true beautiful ringing; it was slightly deeper, but lyrical almost. It sounded like a noise an Elf could produce, and that slightly disturbed her, though she was far too busy with the hobbits to care.

She grunted suddenly when she felt something collide with her and send her rolling to the side. She started to move but found her sides now being attacked. Her laughing escaladed into an erratic feat as she had forgotten just how ticklish she really was. The simple touch could send her on a fit that was unmatched by even Pippin. She soon felt herself being tickled by more pairs of hands, though she could not beg for help. She was trapped under three bodies, and found herself soon falling out of the joyful giggling, and into a slow form of panic.

She held back her thoughts of fear from the others and continued until she had overpowered them and was standing before the three. With a motion of her hands she was challenging the seven year old to a bit of a match. The girl hadn't known much, but Elain had insisted on teaching the small child a few tricks. She was best at foot work, and dancing so they had gone with a few slow movements a few weeks before Elain had been killed.

She was standing face to face with Lydia, who had a bright smile on her face and was looking between Pippin and Elain. The saddest thing about the situation was Lydia liked Pippin almost as much as the counterpart. Such a shame that the age was so distant. With a movement Lydia had launched herself at Elain, who had simply dodged to the side and rolled. The little girl knew very few things, but Elain was impressed when the girl came back at her with a small slicing movement with her hand. Elain blocked and simply swung her leg around tripping the little girl causing her to fall. The girl was laughing wildly when she hit the ground, clearly accepting the defeat with flying colors and generally unfazed by the fact she was now dusty. Elain reached down and scooped the girl up into her arms, holding the creature to her chest carefully. Inhaling the child's scent deeply.

"**Lydia**!" A voice snarled violently from the edge of the field. Causing both of the girls to jump and Elain slowly lower the child to the ground. She attempted to withhold a snarl her hand moving to the knife on her person when the witch came snatching Lydia from her grasp, "you have work to do!" the girl hissed violently. Nadia looked at the cloaked person out of the corner of her eye, glaring to get the point across. Heorot took a step toward the girl drawling the knife slowly and pointing it at her in warning. Nadia had been good so far, but clearly Elain interfering with ruling Lydia's life was getting on her nerves. She found Lydia coming back with more and more bruises at a time now. Nadia wasn't even trying to hide them anymore, and that was putting Elain in a worse rage then Nadia.

"Don't you have work to do too, _Stable Rat_?" Nadia hissed the title like a snake. Dragging Lydia off behind her. It was like the sky started to darken behind Elain. Oh she wouldn't be able to hold back much longer. She couldn't stand the mere scent wafting from the girl. Nadia was a succubus in human form, a whore who went from bed side to bedside, partaking in sexual pleasures and then robbing men blind. That's what she did on their world, so Elain had no doubt she was doing it on this world. A few men had been found dead in the streets, but with no witnesses, no police, they might have well just died a normal death. If Elain could just come in contact with Nadia's skin she would be able to prove her suspicions right, but she didn't even want to lay a finger on the girl's body. For fear the pure evil that lingered deep within that soft pale skin would rub off on her.

Elain turned quickly after watching Lydia's pleading eyes vanish behind the corner of the building. Her heart was crying, what could she do until she found the girl actually inflicting the pain? And even when she did find the evidence needed, would she fallow through with her plan? Wouldn't it make them almost the same? The killer of siblings? A creature violating such bonds of blood seemed almost like a creature violating or defiling an innocent. Wouldn't it just be proper? An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth right? That's what the Greeks and Romans used to do, if the committer of a crime was found, that same crime would be done unto him. It was only right that Nadia was given this punishment.

She turned slowly with a sight and started working with Merry and Pippin again. Working first on sword work, but when that didn't go well she made them cast their weapons aside. The hobbits would get nowhere without foot work, knowing how to swing and thrust a sword was one thing, but blocking and performing a lifesaving set of footsteps would make it easier to stay alive. Eventually Legolas joined in the practice, while Éomer and Aragorn just continued watching from the shadows. At one point she had Merry's hands in hers and he located a few steps away from her chest as she taught him how to dance. The foot work was like dancing, and one needed at least the bond of eye contact to display any talent to the dance. She even taught the Elven prince some movements to further widen his experience and gaze.

Elain really liked being needed, it made her pleased to be thanked, and given slight praise on the things that she did. So when Legolas, a Prince praised her knowledge of sword play, she couldn't stop the bright blush that came across her face. She was glad her face was hidden, for she knew she would get a teasing far worse than anything she could picture. She couldn't help the raging that continued on in her chest, her mind simply raged at the fact that again she had allowed Nadia to take away the only family she cared about.

After her training she had wondered away from the grounds, her mind was too full of other less important things to even think on training. She was angry, and confused. Lydia was all she cared for in family, but there was one that she loved most. He didn't even know of her gender, yet he still lingered close to her side at all times. If it was a protection thing you would have thought after she had protected him, and figured out information for him that he wouldn't act so clingy. So why? Why was he always by her side? Why was she hoping? Why was she even thinking a king would fall for a orphan child. Her mind was interrupted when she came crashing into someone's chest. She staggered slightly not falling to the ground but gently colliding with a pillar of the golden hall. She shook her head, not noticing as a wildly long strand of hair had fallen out of place.

She looked over to see Aragorn, less moved, but looking almost more bewildered to the fact that he had hit into her. He looked over at her with a confused expression before he started to chuckle, "It seems we collide often, don't we?" he said with a bright expression on his face. She nodded lightly as she straightened slowly. Her mind was off in wonderland as she thought of the feeling of hitting into his chest. He was a man; she was but a girl, a girl who would be turning twenty-two soon, but a girl non-the less. Her head lowered to bow slightly as she started to move away. Almost wishing she would be stopped again by the Ranger. She needed to clear her mind, get these stupid feelings away. Arwen had said he would find someone who would grand him feelings _she _could not. But she never said that someone was Elain, she shouldn't get her hopes up too high.

She wouldn't fall that easy.

* * *

><p>†<p>

_Here you go! Short, sweet, to the point. The attraction between Aragorn and Elain is slow, this I am aware. I was going to write half in the Ranger's point of view, but I'm actually going to be doing the next chapter mostly in his mind. So, be waiting for the next update, it should be tomorrow after the American Super bowl! Or during, I'm not a huge game person actually, so we'll just see how it goes! I love you all, peace, love, all that good stuff! Don't forget to R&R, Vote, and simply be cool… yo. Anyway bless your face! – Ze_

†


	18. Chapter Sixteen: A Ranger's View

The Lost Fawn

†

_So, as promised the larger part of this chapter will be done in Aragorn's point of view. I'm hoping I get his character correct because if I don't I'm going to be highly embarrassed! I've always pictured Aragorn as a man with a quite outer shell and a raging mind, and hopefully that's how Tolkien intended him to be. Anyway, this will be another quick chapter, the revenge begins next chapter! I'm not too sure how "revengy" it'll be, but hopefully it'll be enough to ease your yearnings! Enjoy mellon nin, and be looking for the update of "The Protector in the Shadow" that is due out tomorrow! – Ze_

†

Disclaimer: To… Lazy

†_Past/Though/sign_†

†Present†

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Sixteen<em>: A Ranger's View

(Aragorn)

He watched as she walked away from him. His eyes were trained on the movements, she was much more graceful then a boy he had ever seen. Of course it was different from anything else, the felling of wanting to reach out and grab someone. The feeling he had in his chest was like a pain, like something was going on deep within the depths of his being. He wanted to stop Heorot, but why? Why would he stop a child from continuing on their way? There was something amiss with his feelings, and it wasn't proper for him to think or feel this way. But how could he not? The child was a brave one, having rescued him from falling from the cliffs and having made it back to warn them of the approach of the emptied armies of Isengard.

He soon felt his legs moving away as he straightened himself; he needed to clear his mind. It wasn't good, no it wasn't good at all. This attraction he had for the child was dangerous territory for him. He hadn't felt such feelings deep within his chest since his parting with Arwen, the last parting they would ever have. His mind was full of things that continued to confuse him. He found himself striding around the training grounds, watching all who worked on the dirt. His eyes continued moving out toward the hobbits who were now training with Legolas and Éomer. Aragorn's pipe was in his mouth as he moved quietly to a wall watching from the sidelines.

His hand supported the oak carved pipe which had been a gift from one of the old kings of Rohan, there were horses carved carefully into the deep rich wood. The workmanship of the piece was what made him interested in it to begin with. It was delicate yet powerful, and the odd moment when he realized that the pipe reminded him of the character of Heorot was the awkward moment when he pulled it from his mouth and emptied the ash to the ground tucking it back into his deep colored vest that covered a wine colored tunic. He really did need to get his mind off of the small boy. If he didn't he'd be pulled off into a world of untouchable shame. The wonderfully pure creature would end up broken and ruined by his seemingly gentle hand.

It was a surprise such emotions didn't show to his face. His dark hair fell carefully soft around stormy grey eyes. The skin seemed soft from it's now relatively groomed features, beard no longer scruffy and unkempt but slightly shortened in length and thinned in width. It was nice to not feel like he had a forest attached to his chin anymore. It was odd to say that he was cleaned, and well groomed now. There was a moment when he had lost all reckoning of what was going on around him. It was odd for him to fall away from reality like that, not normally did it happen so easily.

"How are you faring, Lord Aragorn?" A familiar voice had caught him off guard; he flinched inwardly, though his body did not move. His grey voids were met pleasantly with the soft moss color of the child who he had kept warm the night before. He smiled at the child and all her proper forms of speaking before looking ahead.

"I am faring quite well Lady Lydia, and yourself?" He questioned, looking at the child from the corner of his eyes. His heart clenched at the brilliant smile that brushed across the little angel's face. He could see how Pippin could be so smitten with the small creature. She was indeed breath taking for a young one, full of such love for the world. She was nothing like her sister, the girl they called Nada. He caught notice to a slight bit of purple discoloration on her pale cheek. His brow rose slightly at the sight, a bruise on that location? It looked a bit like a hand from his point of view. That didn't settle with him well at all, why would it look like a hand? Who would lay a hand on an innocent like her?

"I fare wonderfully, My Lord. My sister released me from her hold long enough for me to sneak away." She said with a bright smile before covering her mouth and giggling happily. A finger graced her lip as if telling him to be quiet over the situation. He returned the bright expression with a smile of his own as he returned the expression. Promises were always kept to children, if they were betrayed now the likely hood of them following the same path of the betrayer was high. Aragorn had sworn not to make promises he could not keep, and this was one promise he felt confident in. The expression that crossed her face was even more heartwarming. Aragorn was almost positive that even Gríma Wormtongue would have fallen prey to the small child's charms.

They stood in silence for a few moments before the little girl gently tugged on his sleeve. His head turned to look at the girl with a raised brow again. The gentle expression on his face seemed to reassure the girl that she was free to entertain herself with conversation. She beckoned him down to her level, and he complied slowly lowering himself so they were face to face, "You know Lord Heorot right?" She asked, all proper dialect gone from her voice as an accent she had clearly been hiding for some time came out to view. Aragorn nodded slowly slightly confused by the question, the girl had seen how he interacted with the boy didn't she? Then again she was a child; it was likely that she didn't actually know. He watched as her mouth opened again to speak, "I have a secret about him! Would you like to hear it?" She questioned looking around as if she was about to give away life or death about the other.

Both brows were now fully raised as he nodded slowly, not exactly sure if he actually did want to know. She beamed up at him and leaned in slowly before looking down at her hands, "You can't tell anyone, okay?" She started, waiting for him to give a slow and quiet _yes_ before she continued, "I'm Heorot's sister, so is Nadia, but Heorot is keeping it a secret from Nada." The girl whispered cautiously into his ear, earning a slightly shocked expression from Aragorn, though it was masked suddenly by his normal calm outer shell. He looked even more shocked when the girl suddenly turned on her heel and left him alone on the corner of the training field. She was intercepted by Nadia, and scolded, but the little girl seemed happy to accept her punishment.

He found himself walking mutely away from the training grounds. Heorot was the angel's brother? That was news to him, of course he would keep the secret, but honestly he felt his mind running wildly in his head. A herd of horses didn't even create the noise that was ringing through the untouched corners of his mind. He wasn't sure why he had taken it in such a shock. He had known already that the relationship between the two was much more than friends, yet he still couldn't hide the surprised expression that crossed his façade as he slowly strode to the stables.

He wasn't sure what had led him there, but he was quite glad at the sight that had met his eyes. Splashing children in their shifts, splashing happily in a rather large trough filled to the brim of water. A few women standing around watching the hooded creature bathe them and clean them all from head to toe before handing them off to one of the women to dry and clothe them. By how the children's lips moved it was clear that the boy was talking to them in some way, communicating somehow between them, but it still was a wonder how. He found himself leaning against the side of a building cattycorner to the stable. Watching with a rather content smile on his face. The children who seemed to pitch fits calmed as soon as they were in the grasps of Heorot. How a quiet handed creature could have slain countless Uruk-hai only a few days ago shocked him. Who was this creature?

And why couldn't he take his eyes off of her?

* * *

><p>†<p>

_So, I decided to just do an Aragorn short. Why? I'm not sure; I just really wanted to get deeper into his mind. I would also like to announce that this story is one of the most popular stories I have written so far! I hope you all liked this chapter, despite its shortness I feel like it wrote the mental warfare that Aragorn was currently facing rather well. If not, I may come back and edit this after a few weeks if I feel like it~ I love you all, hopefully you'll feel the same way! Thanks for the sudden up in this stories popularity! It means a lot! Anyway, remember to vote on the poll on my page, continue reading, and… just keep doing what you're doing yo. – Ze_

†


	19. Chapter Seventeen: The Scent of Blood 1

The Lost Fawn

†

_I've been thinking about it a lot, and I think I'm going to change it up a bit. I'm really excited about this chapter, and the next few chapters to come. I've been really thinking hard, the pairing is going to change quite a bit. It's still might end with an Aragorn/OC, but that OC may not be Elain. Idk, I haven't decided yet. If I do, I'm switching it up; love is easily shifted, and often mistaken, so I'm changing the paring to someone...different. I was planning on doing it from the beginning, so we'll see how it goes. Go back and check the re-writes I've done, just little edits mostly in the fall from grace. Rewording, different ish like that! (Edited chapters: 10, 14, and 15 mostly towards the end). – Ze_

†

Disclaimer: To… Lazy

†_Past/Though/sign_†

†Present†

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Seventeen<em>: The Scent of Blood (Pt. One)

The breathing was quiet in the barn; all of the children had hurried off home after she had bathed them. She was now working on the war exhausted horses. Kiivas had been saved for last, since he had been cleaned more often. He had grown accustomed to the darkness of his stall; he had a rather large sky light that was covered with canvas when it rained. The deep light of a full moon flooded into the stall, she felt something rousing that should have stayed dormant. She was full of rage, anger, hate, and malice. She felt that these weren't her own emotions, and that bothered her. Kiivas had questioned her mental soundness, but she simply ignored the question and kept to her work. She kept to it until she couldn't help herself. She dropped the brush into a bucket nearby and spun around, allowing her back to hit the wall of the stall, and slowly slide down.

"_Dear lord…Please, please aid me._" She thought quietly, folding her hands as a light hiccup came from her chest. She felt nothing at first, but soon she felt her mind spin, her body slowly slipped lazily to the side. She hit the ground lightly as she drifted to the world of shadow.

She gasped as she broke the surface of the water. Her head popping up quickly to look around, there was only one creature in sight. That creature caused her to tilt her head slowly. Manwë? What was the lord of the Valar doing there? That didn't make sense at first until she saw the expression on his face. She slowly stood, walking toward the man, her brows bunched as she stared into his eyes, those eyes she was afraid of at first. Those eyes that could see deep into her soul, which led deep into her past. She came to stand face to face with him, the light frown that was on his face made her shutter, what had angered him so?

"Child, I need to ask you now that you have found them," he paused looking down at her with a careful expression. He pondered what to speak of next, his expression still harsh as tundra, and untamed as a hurricane. He seemed to be holding back from saying something, either that or just not knowing what to say, "Do you feel it? Do you feel everything Nadia has done? You were not her first victim, nor her last. Lydia wasn't her last as well." he said coolly motioning for her to follow him through the golden hall of the Valar. She fallowed after him quickly, her feet moving hardly making a sound. The slight _thud_ of the soft leather boots Manwë wore offered little comfort. He led her to a small mirror of water; much like the one that Galadriel was granted. It already had images swirling within, offering no explanation.

She looked within and was shocked at what she saw; she witnessed each dying breath of every creature her sister had slaughtered. She watched Nadia slaughter every creature, directly or indirectly she watched it unfold. Mostly the deaths took place in the wagon, the wagon that Elain had bled over too keep the other Romani from taking. The wagon that she had nearly died over, the home she had kept safe had ended many lives of men. A countless number and that disgusted Elain more than she would let on. She watched everything, from beginning to end, not flinching back when her own death played, nor the death of Lydia. When she watched the death of Nadia on the other hand she couldn't help but flinch, she had taken her own life? Why? That didn't make sense!

Oh, but it did. She watched Nadia show up in Valinor, in the Halls of Mandos not to long after Lydia and somehow slip into the pool of life. Now completely understanding what Manwë had meant. "She stole someone's second chance, my lord? Is that what you are showing me?" Elain questioned as she slowly pulled herself away from the dark power that had momentarily taken her over. When she looked up to Manwë who was watching with an irate expression on his face she knew her assumptions were correct.

Manwë growled, dropping all cares; she was his adopted daughter after all. He was about to give a task that he wouldn't even give his most trusted adviser. "She acts more like a succubus than a human, Elain. She is no longer the creature you knew. If you find it in your will…" He let his voice trail off, knowing that she understood what he wanted from her. Oh she knew, she knew all too well what he meant, what he wanted her soul to do.

"Tell me, Lord Manwë, which is harder? Granting death to one who deserves it? Or life to one who does not?" She questioned softly, stepping down from the mirror and moving away. She bowed her upper half slowly before turning, knowing it was coming close to the end of her stay. She would not ask the lord to walk her back, to proud was she now. The lord of the Valar was asking her to return the life stolen…that meant taking the life that took it.

"Elain." Manwë said, suddenly appearing behind her before she dipped into the water, he gently handed her something that clanged and twinkled a soft jingle. She looked down to find her anklets, and her mother's small necklace. She was about to ask a question, but everything went black.

* * *

><p>She didn't even make it back to the pool before her body was jolted awake by a frantic looking Pippin, who was roughly shaking her. She looked past those panic stricken eyes to Merry who looked almost as worried. "Elain! Lydia broke a glass!" now to some people that wouldn't have caused such a fright. But to Elain it was just what she was looking for. She harshly pushed past the two and bolted, ignoring the spooking horses, the few people that she bumped into. She simply assumed she was running to Meduseld, if she wasn't quick, she wouldn't make it in time.<p>

Her stride which that was normally short was stretched long to take as little time to get to a location as possible. She moved quickly, since she was small, speed was her weapon. She skipped as many stairs as she could once she reached the marble of Meduseld, her bare feet made a bit of a sound on the cool marble but soon was silence as she switched to running on the balls of her feet. She clipped someone's shoulder when she ran around a corner, snarling at the slight pain their armor caused, she only looked up to catch eyes with the future king of Rohan. She stood staring at him for a moment but quickly bowed and spun on a heel. Ignoring the calls coming from the man behind her.

She passed Gandalf, and even flew past the king without so much as a bow or noticing their existence. She would save Lydia, she would save the girl. She heard someone striding behind her; the feet were padding swiftly behind her. They sounded barefoot, so she instantly pinned them to be the hobbits. They weren't about to miss this, they had to be there to stop if anything escalated. "Peregrin Took, what's going on?" Gandalf said quickly as they passed. They made some comment along the lines of _Elain_ and Gandalf was soon off after them.

Elain skidded to a slight stop as she rounded a corner, spinning to avoid hitting into anyone as she continued on her way. She asked one person through sense of touch where Nadia was, and they informed her she was in the main hallway, cleaning while the king was absent for the time being. She didn't want to think about what she saw when she heard the contact of skin. The snarling voice was heard threatening harsh words; the soft muted sobbing came shortly after. Elain didn't think before she bolted, she didn't hear the simple jingle of gems on her ankle, only the fact that her face now stung violently.

She was staring her death in the eyes, completely unaware that a rather large band had been fallowing her down one of the halls. She bit back the snarl as the pain stung her face, protecting the small child from the blows as she had from her father only a few years before. She heard her sister curse harshly, not even realizing the fact that the hand had come crashing back into her cheek, back handing her.

"Bastard!" Nadia snarled, clearly not noticing the fact that the Fellowship was there either. Elain growled, harshly in fact she didn't expect the sound to come from her chest. Nadia looked shocked, staring deep into the eyes of Elain. Still completely oblivious to who she was, "You've been getting in my way far too often, _Heorot_! You mettle just like my sister! You know what I did to her when she got in my way?" The girl barked raising her hand again, "I killed her!" She started laughing, rather hysterically, Elain had known from the beginning the girl didn't belong, what would it come to? What would happen now? She saw a glint of silver, and her eyes went wide. Fear? No, rage was what was covering her; Manwë's emotions seemed to take over again.

Without thinking she spun around and gripped Lydia's shoulders, and pushing her away, Ignoring the pain that shot through her shoulder as she snarled out a gnarly run with what little air she could gather from the large hall. The windows that were open made it more complex to collect still air to form words from. She only took notice to the fellowship when she watched Lydia stumble towards them; she looked frightened, no terrified. She thought Elain would die, well she was about to get the wakeup call of her life.

Elain wasn't dying today…

_TBC_

* * *

><p>†<p>

_Hey, just so you know I set up a tumblr on the life of Elain and Lydia! Send me a PM if you're interested in reading it. Again, it's the very beginning of her being, to the very end. Not yet finished with it yet, as I don't know how the story shall end. But I'll be updating it often and it should be pretty interesting… it's interesting to me at least… then again I'm interested by just about everything, so whatever I don't really care! R&R and just be cool, bye my friends! See you in Pt. Two! – Ze_

†


	20. Chapter Eighteen: The Scent of Blood 2

The Lost Fawn

†

_I was happy to get a review with thoughts so soon! Thank you very much to the reviewer! I really think I might end up going with the triangle idea, then have someone realize the love too little too late. It might be a good idea. Who knows, if it fails, I re-write, if it succeeds that hot dang I'm good. We'll all see how it goes! Please enjoy Pt. Two, It's going to be a bit interesting. Things weren't going as planned, so let's just see how this goes. Enjoy this chapter my friends, flashbacks might happen, a little bit of blood…It'll be a ball. – Ze_

†

Disclaimer: To… Lazy

†_Past/Though/sign_†

†Present†

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Eighteen<em>: The Scent of Blood (Pt. Two)

The slight trickle down her shoulder seemed to make her anger spread. Not that it needed encouragement, oh no, she was ready to burst either way. The rumble that came from her chest rocked everything, as the slight roar grew into a soft hiss, and the hiss turned into the wild snarl that caused even her shoulders to heave. Manwë was right; Nadia was going insane from stealing so many lives. Elain wasn't about to be killed by her sister _again_. No, that wasn't about to happen, she was done playing nice. Done playing good child, she was a grown woman, it was about time she stop telling lies to the Fellowship after all. Enough people knew that it was worthless, Legolas knew, Éowyn, Merry, Pip, and Gandalf. That wasn't a huge chunk, but it was enough that sooner or later the bubble would burst. She was done playing innocent, it was time to fight for her life.

She felt the blade withdraw from the muscle and tissue of her shoulder, and almost saw it rising again out of the corner of her eye. She had locked eyes with Théoden king, and it was time to show what Nadia really was, not that stabbing someone wasn't enough to prove she was less than innocent. Who knew how many Rohirric men she had already slaughtered during her stay? She felt her breath slowing and calming, breathe, that was most important. She looked like she was about to give up, halfway to the floor, though that was far from the case, her leg snapped around and collided with Nadia's sending her sprawling to the ground, it was enough time for Elain to pop up and stagger back a few steps before launching forward to the already surprised blond woman.

She heard Gandalf snarl to stop someone, winning yet another distraction for Elain. Her body moved with ease, her arm swung hitting the bottom of Nadia's arm and sending the knife clamoring away from her. Her fist collided with Nadia's cheek before it flattened out to collide powerfully with a rather important pressure point. The girl squealed like a pig, swinging her arm to match Elain as best as she could. It was horrible to think that this had brought back _missed_ memories to Elain. It was more a frightening thought. She worked through the pain, twisting violently to match each movement like her sister had done before. Her sister surprised her by allowing her foot to come in contact with Elain's sensitive stomach, causing her to lose her breath and stumble backwards. Giving Nadia enough time to collect the knife that was on the ground and charge at Elain full force, holding nothing back.

Nadia let out a few grunts, martial arts had always been her thing, and Elain was into blades and knife work. Lydia was still far too young, but Elain had taught her a few tricks of the trade just in case. She drew her own blade into light, only the small knife that Lórien had granted her with, there was delicate silver craft done into the blade its self, and it seemed to give its self power. She did not know its name, for Lórien hadn't said it had one, perhaps she should name it if it survived the battle with little damage. It would have to prove itself in her eyes before she even uttered a word of care to it.

There was a small crowd of men who watched as the currently hysterical raging woman, fight the quiet, calm Heorot. There was something off about the "boy's" stature. Elain's posture was slightly crouched; the glow of her seemingly demonic eyes could be seen. The steady roll of growls that escaped her chest set the others on edge, right now the creature didn't look like a boy, but she looked like an animal. Her posture made her come off as feral, wild, and untouchable as the sea. The woman spat violence, horror, threats that made each man wan to step forward and silence the madness. But Gandalf kept holding them back, it was odd, it was bright outside the window, but the aura in the room kept getting darker. It seemed like all things good flooded away from the hall.

They circled each other, like they were sizing each other up, waiting for the other to make the first move. Nadia jolted first, swinging wildly at Elain, who drug her hand across the air before her body to protect her face with the back of the knife, a metallic clang caught the air loudly, sending chills up her own spine. She circled her blade around her sister's, smiling in content as the scent of blood caught the air. She watched a line of red liquid cross Nadia's already bruising cheek. Elain took the momentary distraction to flip her knife in her hand the drag it across the other cheek. Doing only cosmetic damage, but Nadia only cared about how she looked, not how others felt. She didn't care about anything but herself, and her appearance.

Nadia didn't care anything she hit flesh with her knife. Every time that blood hit the air, or coated her knife it was like a sick high. The sound of a pained cry from that woman was addictive for Elain; it pushed her harder to make harsher rougher moves. At one point her dagger had gone skidding across the floor, and she was forced to block her sister's blade with her tunic clad arm. Having forgotten to place her gauntlets on her arm the blade ripped through cotton and flesh. The only noise she made was a slight grunt of discomfort before she spun, her body bent backwards. Her hands coming in contact with the floor, one even grabbed the dagger she had lost, before her legs came swinging over her head. She blocked again, this time using the blade.

Their pace was fast, almost unbelievably so. Twisting, dodging, spinning, slicing, and doing all else they could to gain an advantage. It was Elain whose foot had come in contact with Nadia's legs again, and unthinkingly tripping her, causing the woman to fall into a carved wooden beam. Elain moved quickly grabbing her wrists and knotting the long fabric of her dress sleeves together. Her dagger stabbed into the abyss of fabric, ignoring any screams or dripping red liquid that came from her sister. Elain stood slowly retrieving the dagger that her sister had lost just moments before. She made it a point to straddle the girl's lap, knife to the throat as she bore into the mind of the horrendous woman.

The woman was whimpering as the blade dug into the nook of her neck. A line of blood formed on her throat, and that sight didn't stop Elain for a second. If the tension in the hall was dark before, it was almost terrifyingly so at that point. The snarling in Elain's chest had slowed to a victorious rumble as she stared into the eyes of the woman.

"_Nadia the betrayer, stealer of souls, human succubus,_" The wind hissed into the hall, Elain's voice hidden deep within the air. She couldn't feel much of her right shoulder, but that wasn't stopping her now. She had wanted this for so long, for two weeks now she had wanted nothing more than to run her sister through. Now she might have the chance to do just that, "_and murderer of your own family. The Valar have given me a very wonderful task. You see you've stolen something, something that should never be taken for granted._" She played around for a few moments, knowing that her sister knew just what she was talking about.

Nadia stammered, playing the part of an innocent so well. Almost too well, she could her mumbles on how a boy could do something to the beautiful girl. But Elain ignored these words and whispers; she would be the only whisper on the air at that moment. She suddenly slammed a blunt hand into the jaw of her sister, pushing her head back so she had a better angle at the main vein. The tip of her knife cut lightly into the flesh of the girl before just resting there.

"_Will you tell them why you sit at knife point with a messenger?_" she hissed into the wind, the voice was a snarl on the wind, silencing any words that had escaped people who were watching. Elain could see some fighting to get to the girl who was in "need", or appeared to be in need. The expression on Nadia's face contorted to some unspeakable evil, fear struck her eyes. The glowing pools bore into those stupid, hazel orbs of the girl. A cruel smile played across Elain's lips, would she not admit it? She would happily show Nadia what she was talking about. "_You will not speak? I have been requested to __**return**__ the second chance you've taken, betrayer. Do not think for a second I won't slit your throat! Apologize to the girls you killed. Your own blood, your own sisters." _She snarled suddenly, her voice even louder than it was before.

She knew everyone could hear her voice, frankly she didn't care. She would show the entire world the bane of evil that Nadia was. It was odd how her soul had gone from content, to distorted when she had found Lydia had been killed too. All thoughts of sanity had left her mind, she could still hear Lydia sobbing frantically, frightened of what her sisters had become. Elain didn't care if Lydia hated her, she didn't care at all. In fact as long as she could protect Lydia from a far, she couldn't have even cared less. She pushed images of men that Nadia had slaughtered back into her mind. Including pictures of herself, and pictures of Lydia. Clearly it was getting to the girl as the feral look came off more and more frightened.

"I-I-I'm sorry!" Nadia blurted out with water works pouring down her cheeks. Elain sneered when the saltwater clearly stung Nadia's cuts, but didn't move to offer any help. Good, the witch deserved this pain.

Something snapped into the mind of Elain. The words she had spoken to Manwë popped back into her skull, could she practice what she preached? She had wanted this so badly, oh how she had wanted to watch the expression on her sister's face as the life she had stolen exited her body. But did she really want to sink down to the level of the girl she straddled? Could she?

It was a sudden decision; her body rigid as she took the knife from the woman's neck and roughly grabbed the straight locks of cream hair, slicing the blood soaked blade through the soft angelic hair. She took the locks from the girl's hair and let it be taken away with the wind. Nadia was sobbing at the act watching as Elain stood away from her, she turned away fiddling with the broach of her cloak, popping it undone before slipping the fabric away from her body. Her raven locks cascaded from the deep grey like waves of midnight rain falling from the sky. She could hear the intake of breath from the fellowship, but she paid no mind. She slowly turned to face Nadia her mismatched eyes seemed even more haunting from the clean waves of hair over her eyes. Lydia pushed through to see her sister, though Gandalf held her back from running to comfort Elain.

"_I hate you, Nadia. I hate for taking my life, I hate you for taking Lydia's life. But most of all I hate you for all the needless lives you have stolen._" Elain said, allowing her lyrical voice to come from the wind. Her eyes locking with Nadia's the wild glare that crossed her face was horrifying, Nadia sat motionless, her jaw was on the floor as she stared up in shock at her older sister. With one movement Elain had unpinned the knife from the wall, and pushed Nadia roughly onto her back fully on the ground, "_I wish,_" she started, stepping on Nadia's chest as she started to scurry away slowly lowering herself so she was kneeling over the blond girl with her knife to the girl's throat again, "_I wish I could give you a death more painful than mine. But not even Uruk-hai could offer such a pain._" It was sudden, but Elain's hands brushed Nadia's forehead and she sent the woman to watch all the times she had rescued her.

Every second leading up to her betrayal, even after and during. As it started nearing the most graphic scene Nadia was screaming to stop. It seemed Elain was transferring feelings, making it as real as possible so the woman knew everything. Nadia had gotten out of life easy, popping a bottle of pills and drifting off into a drug induced death was nothing like being gang raped until you couldn't even stand. The phrase that kept escaping Nadia rang out _Oh god no, no, no please god no. No more! Stop! Stop please god! Please no more! I beg you! Stop!_ At least until Elain's hand clamped over the woman's mouth. A feral growl escaped Elain's lips, she was no child, and she wouldn't listen to the screaming. _They_ hadn't listened to her, why should Elain save Nadia from a fate that the woman had granted?

"Stop Elain!" Lydia called suddenly causing Elain's hands to move away from Nadia's body. Elain had a cool sweat coming from her face, her skin pale from the loss of blood. She looked between Nadia and Lydia before back to the first. She suddenly drew the knife and started to carve, the blade was sharp enough that it didn't take a lot to break the skin. She started to write, to drive, ignoring the screams that emitted from the creature beneath her. She drew the tattoo that had vanished from her wrist onto her sisters' shoulder before sketching a few more harsh marks into the pale skin. She spent an agonizingly long time carving words, phrases, or just simply slicing the skin of the woman until a good bit of her body was covered in blood. She admired her work sickly with a disgusted glare, before standing after a moment cleaning her knife and turning away.

"_The Valar wanted me to kill you Nadia,"_ she said with a quiet growl. Elain was actually surprised that the hideous scars hadn't moved into view of the royal party standing in the door, "_The only reason I won't. Is because I won't sink to the level of Succubus. Go, before I change my mind._" She instructed suddenly not turning around to see the woman barely able to stand, "_You have until nightfall to be out of Rohan, Nadia. If I see you, if I hear your name in any other city, if I even catch wind that you're trying to make amends. I will find you."_ She turned quickly grabbing Nadia by the collar and pulling her so she was just barely inches away. "_I will find you, and you will wish a death far worse. I will gut you like the beast that you are, and leave you out to hang."_ She threatened cruelly, "_If a man ever comes to truly love you for anything other than sex, good for you. I know I am a lost cause, it's only right that you are too. Go pray you die a painful death, before I find you._" Her voice was ringing like a hushed hymn in a church.

There was nothing but hate that crossed her face when she stepped back and let the girl run. She screamed for people to move and get out of her way. Elain still didn't take notice to her arm, only to Lydia, who seemed surprised to see her sister hoodless after all this time. She fell weakly to her knees; her entire body was trembling with fear, pride, and shame. Every emotion she could find was rushing through her body. She squeezed her eyes shut but jolted when she felt a hand on the right side of her face. She spun her head so her left side could see knowing that the right side was sightless. She flinched as the innocent fingers of her sister brushed the hair out of her face. She looked so pleased, Lydia looked so utterly happy that she didn't have to lie anymore. She could hear the breath hitch in Lydia as she brushed the scars gently, the pale skin gently running her finger over the ridges on the gun shot scar.

"Elain…You're so beautiful."

She looked shocked, beautiful? Her? How was that possible? She felt suddenly angered with herself She stood locked eyes with Gandalf only for a second, before spinning on a heel and bolting off to charge away. Tears streaming down her face, why did Lydia have to be so naïve? Elain was damaged goods; there was no hope for her. She was hardly likely to find a husband who could get past her facial scars, let alone the scars on the rest of her body.

* * *

><p>Lydia could tell Gandalf wanted to go after her, but Lydia only shook her head and stood to stand by Pippin, there was a moment of silence before questions started echoing through the hallways. Gandalf only raised his hands to silence worries and wonders, "I have deceived you my friends, not for my benefit. But for that child's, do not detest her for hiding such lies." Gandalf started sadly looking after her, "That woman is the strongest creature I know. I respect how she survived through such tragedy," he caught the expression on most of the faces in the room before sighing. "It is her story to tell, but I take responsibility for her appearance, I thought it for the best if she hid her gender. It was safer that way." With that he turned away quickly. Moving almost too fast with Pippin, Merry, and Lydia on his heels. Soon everyone fallowed.<p>

Asking questions that couldn't be answered, and questions that shouldn't be answered.

* * *

><p>†<p>

_So, this was supposed to be done this morning, but my computer crapped out, and needless to say I had to start from square one. I hope you liked how it turned out, but I will warn you, this isn't the last time we see Nadia. And when we do, I can tell you Elain is going to be PEEVED. It'll be fun, stick around for the ride! If you would be so kind to R&R I would be so happy! This story is my all time favorite and it means a lot to me! Please enjoy, this chapter was actually about 1500 words longer than it was going to be. But I wanted to get all the feelings I could in this chapter. Please enjoy, and tune in to the next update! Love you guys! – Ze_

†


	21. Chapter Nineteen: Stitches and Elves

The Lost Fawn

†

_Thank you all for such wonderful reviews! I'm actually going to take the time to…ready? Ready? Respond! So the two reviewers better hold onto your hats! I want to say that I really did feel that my decision not to kill Nadia off was a hard one. As I stated before, in the original chapter Elain did kill her. But as I started to think on it, killing Nadia didn't seem like something Elain would do right off the bat! Anyway this is a filler, meaning short, and sweet just to pass time before the history of Elain comes to light for a few members of the Fellowship._

_**unique0987654321**: You really are perceptive! Congratulations you need an award! Thank you very much, I love it too. I can't wait to write it, I'm excited to express all the characters reaction~ it should be interesting._

_**Brokenmaelstrom: **I'm so proud of you! Ha-ha, thank you very much for reviewing on the second chapter in a row! Strangely enough I agree with you~ I really can't wait for Elain and Nadia to meet again. It's going to be a lot different than what people are expecting I can tell you that! It's going to be a party and a half. I think all of the characters are complex, so it should be fun to see who she bonds with and who she avoids. Thanks for reviewing again!_

– _Ze_

†

Disclaimer: To… Lazy

†_Past/Though/sign_†

†Present†

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Nineteen<em>: Stitches and Elves

She worked off her anger; no she didn't sit around and pout. She ran straight to the stables, pushing all of the children out of the stable and getting to work. Snarling at any Rohirrim that attempted to stand up to her, they recognized her as Heorot by the volume of the growl and the small tunic they had seen a few days before. Most of them ducked out of the stable the second the raging girl entered the stable and headed for the wild stallion's stall. The first thing she did was let a feral cry rip from her throat the moment she was alone in the barn, the second was wrap her arms around the stag's neck and allow a few morbid tears escape her eyes. She took very little time to wallow in that self pity, as her pride wouldn't let her do such a thing. She collected the much bucket from the far corner of the stable and got to work. She took care to spend at least a half an hour on each stall, not caring if it took more or less time. She had plans for intense cleaning, and this stable happened to be her victim.

Cleaning was her way to vent anger in this world; normally she might have gone off and worked on her fighting skills. But she knew that any fighting would only remind her of her weakness, the mercy she gave Nadia was unneeded, yet she gave it anyway. Manwë had given her an "okay" to kill her own sister, taking the revenge she had always wanted. And yet she couldn't bring herself to hurt Nadia. The woman was a product of madness, the tattoo Elain had carved into her was proof of that, the reverse of the tattoo Elain had been gifted. The reverse of that tattoo was almost a curse to Nadia, and though the child didn't know it, she would eventually find out such things were true.

Carving into her sister's flesh gave her the oddest of satisfaction; she really was turning into a beast. Blood was getting to her, it was over the top how emotionally floored she got simply by the scent of any amount of blood. A growl erupted from her chest again; she lifted a bucket from the ground and carried it from the stable, down the path and dumping the bucket of manure and marching back up the path. Her body moved like that repeatedly, until the barn was practically spotless. She ignored glances from onlookers, not noticing the fellowship watching from the overlook of Meduseld. She simply kept working, ignoring the flame that went up her right side, apologizing to anyone whom she hit into with that blind side. She was filthy, covered in sweat, and loving every second. She moved around the horses, thanking them softly any time they worked with her to allow her to clean.

Eventually she accepted the help of the Stable children, not allowing them to clean, but allowing them to groom and hold the horses while she worked. It was much easier that way, to work with the chatter of the children, laughing as they groomed each of the horses from the tip of its nose to the tip of its tail. Other than the chatter the children were dead to her. She was completely incoherent until Éowyn burst into the stall she had just finished putting bedding it, grabbed her wrist, and pulled her out of the barn. At first Elain struggled, but soothing words calmed her mind and her heart almost instantly. She obediently followed Éowyn up the steps to Meduseld and into the smaller room of the building, away from the main hall. It was loud, and was bustling with activity.

After being pulled behind Éowyn for a few moments she found her arm was on fire, calmly accepting that Éowyn was likely going to fix her up she accepted her fate. She had finished her task of cleaning the entire stable of Rohan single handedly from top to bottom. She had also successfully calmed her mind, and gotten most of her anger out from the cleaning. She was roughly set down at a table as Éowyn ran off to fetch medical supplies. She could see a few men watching her with interested expressions pasted onto their face with her good eye; she knew that others were watching trying to figure out the abyss that hid under those raven curls that hid her discolored eye.

She heard someone approach on her off side, and she slowly turned her face to see who it was. Sadly enough her left eye landed on the small yet strong chest of an Elf. She flinched away from the body with a hiss, but not before allowing her eyes to travel up from his chest to his face. The soft cream colored hair, those piercing eyes, and softly tipped ears of Legolas greeted her view. She felt her lip curl in distaste revealing teeth that seemed to not be human but she controlled the light snarl. He offered her a gentle smile before ignoring her rude gesture and placing himself at her side.

"So, innocent?" he offered, almost sarcastically. She couldn't help that unladylike snort that echoed from her being. His unintentional humor seemed to cheer her up slightly, though bringing up the situation at hand seemed to ruffle her feathers slightly.

She gently gripped his hand with a smile, "_You only wish princeling."_ It was his turn to be rude; a bold melodic laugh escaped his chest as he gently nodded. Understanding completely what she meant the laugh had startled a few of the men, and Legolas slowly lowered his laugh into a chuckle, "_I'm serious!_" she challenged, causing him to clear his throat lightly. Mumbling something in Elvish that she could not understand, she chose to ignore it and not comment on how un-noble he was being, but found the slight antics of the Elf entertaining. Soon enough she felt a presence of a heavy weight next to her, she didn't even have to turn to view the muddied red hair of Gimli to know it was he.

Éowyn came back shortly after, a basket full of herbs and pastes. She gave Elain a stern gaze sitting across from her motioning for her to extend her hand, which she did slowly. Her shoulder was burning, and suddenly she was cursing herself for doing any work at all. She wasn't the brightest bulb on the bush, but she was content in her rashness. She allowed her shirt sleeve to be rolled up by Éowyn who scolded her lovingly the entire time.

"You'll need to bathe before I can bandage it," Éowyn started quietly after going on a rant over the carelessness of Elain. There was a moment of silence before the woman spoke again, having to raise her voice over the loud batch of men that came bustling in after work at the training grounds, "I fear for infection, too much filth has fallen into the wound. It is very deep." She said with a huff slowly standing and circling around with her basket of supplies in tow. "Come, let us get you cleaned."

After being pulled down a long hall and into her room she was ordered to undress. She hesitated until Éowyn rushed the chamber maids out of the room. She than motioned for Lydia; who had been following them since Elain had entered Meduseld, to come into the room. Éowyn helped Elain out of her leather Jerkin, and the soft fitting tunic to avoid further stress on her arm. Quickly unlacing her leggings she found herself lowering her body into the tub full of hot water with ease. Lydia was speaking with Éowyn and gathering up clothes for Elain when she was finished bathing.

* * *

><p>The tight muscles in her back slowly started to unbind, the feeling of comfort and relief rushed over her like a wave. Her body went limp instantly; she ignored the sting of her wounds as she lowered her now sore body even deeper into the tub. She felt so safe; the warm ripples enveloped her like a comfortable blanket. For a moment she forgot she was scarred, she forgot she was broken, she just remembered she was a woman. And she really, really, <em>really<em> liked being clean. Honestly, she couldn't remember the last time she took a nice warm bath like this, she might have snuck a dip into a cold bath, but not piping hot like she used to heat in the back woods of London.

She mewed happily, a rumble almost like a purr rippled from her chest. Lydia was working on massaging soaps into her hair, while Éowyn worked on completely cleaning the wounds on her shoulder. She perhaps would have done this sooner, but Elain would have hurt someone. She wasn't used to letting her emotions loose like that, and it was something she did not want to make a habit of. After a while her hair was rinsed and she was ushered to stand, draping a thick cotton towel around her bare form with a content sigh and stepping from the tub and rubbing herself dry. Vigorously rubbing her hair until it was almost completely dry, she slipped into her bindings, completely accepting of the fact that her scars were in Éowyn's view. She allowed her shoulder and lower arm to be wrapped. Waiting patiently for them to be secured. She slipped on a tunic which almost matched her emerald eye to the T, placing her deep leather jerkin over the cloth. A pair of deep brown leggings shimmied their way up her legs after much force from her singular arm after being practically snarled at by Éowyn.

She flinched lightly when a deep fabric of a cloak came over her shoulders. She looked down, expecting to see the ratty now ruined fabric of her dark grey. Instead she was happily greeted with a rich beautiful earthy color. Almost identical to the one Lórien had given to her all those weeks ago. She felt a gentle tug to her wrist which caused her eyes to drift slowly to Lydia, a bright smile pasted on her face. They both shared a knowing look before Elain dawned all of her weapons, excluding her bow and quiver full of arrows.

* * *

><p>"The king wishes to speak with you, Elain." Éowyn spoke quietly, causing the patch work girl to flinch lightly. She nodded and slowly turned pulling her hood up as she went, feeling like it didn't matter anyway. She only used it to cover up the scars scattered on her arms. She took Lydia's hand before gently grabbing Éowyn's hand. Slowly they all made their way to the main hall. Elain's long dark hair covering her right eye, and the largest of the scars. Her piercing eyes would have made a grown man back on earth cry; she was luckily no longer a resident on earth, so she didn't have to worry about large men bawling like children.<p>

Lydia chattered happily with Éowyn, Elain popping in whenever she felt fit but otherwise staying silent. Figuring out what to say, attempting to picture reactions she may get. She wasn't thinking straight, she was coming up with the most ridiculous of ideas into her head. She couldn't lie; Valar knew that Gandalf had already spilled her past. She knew that he wasn't like that, but she was rather nervous. She had shed the blood of an "_innocent_" woman in the hall of kings. For all the king knew Elain was the guilty one and Nadia could have been innocent. Gandalf wouldn't allow her to be sent to death, if he thought her in danger he would have sent her away.

She took a deep breath as she pushed a small door open, releasing the hands of the two girls she strode in, confident, or as much as her mask allowed her to be confident. Her posture was straighter, had her expression was far more fierce than it was before. She was almost over the incident with her sister, but she was far from comfortable in the presence of so many men. She found herself standing in the shadow that is until Gandalf, that old fool took notice of her. And with a smile waved her on.

"Oh, _Elain_. So fine of you to join us, I've been waiting." Gandalf was never one to sneer, he was never one to speak in hushed tone, but when he spoke her name she wished he had. The slight pity added in the voice, the dip in pitch was too much for her. She couldn't help the growl that rumbled up from her chest, being made audible to the ears of even men. Gandalf looked disapprovingly at her before again motioning for her to come. She did, taking a few steps forward, her hand resting on the hilt of the knife at her side. She stepped forward into view, still hiding herself under her hood. Not ready for what was to come, physically she was in her prime, but mentally she was torn. It was hard to accept what actions had come to pass.

And what actions had not…

* * *

><p>†<p>

_I apologize that this is actually a filler chapter. I wanted to get an update in before I lost my mind. I have a tumblr now, as stated before (thelostfawn**dot**tumblr**dot**com) for anyone who knows Tumblr things go from last to first, so just skip over everything until you reach the first page. It's the back story of how Elain came to be, and what she thinks of her situation. Essentially it's like an illustrated version of the main story. Remember to read and review, check out my tumblr, and vote on the poll that is **still** on my page. Love you all! Thanks to the other reviewers that I didn't reply to yet! I had replied to all of you, but it took up almost a whole page of my Notes on my iPod! Bye guys! – Ze_

†


End file.
